


Serena's Stress

by Brittrbrashear



Series: Serena's Story [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Harry Has a Twin, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentions of Bonding, OOC Severus Snape, Rewrite, Severus Snape Has a Heart, ooc draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment of my Harry Potter Rewrite.</p><p>I highly recommend you read the first two. </p><p>Serena and Harry's Third Year</p><p>Check out my Tumblr: Brittrbrashear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains excerpts from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for pleasure not profit.

Serena jumped up as the Hogwarts express slid to a stop. She reached for her trunk, standing up on her tiptoes, and smiled as Blaise passed it down to her. “Maybe next year, shortie.” At five foot, she was shorter than her friends, and it didn't help that they were boys, either. She stuck her tongue out at him and headed out into the crowded passageway. Everyone was trying to get off of the train at once, as usual.

 

From the moment she stepped onto that platform, it felt like Serena's summer flew by. They immediately went back to Malfoy Manor, trying to convince Narcissa to come with them. The woman solemnly explained that while she fully supported Draco, and approved of his decision to be his own person, Lucius would realize quite quickly that Draco was not under his thumb if she left too. It was decided that Draco will visit Malfoy Manor once a week, and is old enough to decide for himself if he would like to attend the parties or not.

 

Severus collected them soon after, and he apparated the five of them, Narcissa included, back to Potter Manor. She wanted Narcissa to be able to visit as she pleased, but Lucius would be unable to find the location, as Serena was the secret keeper. When they arrived in front of a set of golden gates, Serena took a knife that she had stashed in her robes and slit her palm. The others stood in shock as she pressed her hand to the gate.

 

“By mine blood, I ask entrance to Potter Manor, home to those with noble intentions and foolish hearts.” 

 

“Is that the family motto?” Blaise asked.

 

“It's supposed to be humbling. I think it's just scarily accurate. Sounds like a death sentence, doesn't it?” She watched as the gates swung open, granting them access. As soon as she stepped past the wards, about twenty house elves appeared, and began sobbing as they introduced themselves. She asked a few to start dinner and for the rest to set up rooms for the others.

 

The place was huge, and just as grand a Malfoy Manor, though the home had a notably different style of decor. Where Malfoy Manor was classic and elegant, Potter Manor was homey and comfortable, with plush rugs and cheery fireplaces instead of granite and steel. She would be updating the design, but she liked the friendlier atmosphere of the house. The second floor held the bedrooms, guests to one wing and family to another. The third floor held the family offices, library, and a training room. The first floor held several parlors, the living room, a ball room, the kitchens, the dinning room and the dinning hall. There was plenty of space for entertaining.

 

She showed them each to their rooms, then made her way to the Master Suite, which was in a different wing of the house. She took out her trunks, unshrinking them and calling for Mipsy, who had presented herself as Serena's personal elf and began to spell her clothing away. She asked the elf to change the colors of the room, charming a few patterned pillows to display the colors she wanted and slipped into the closet, changing out of her school clothes and into a large sweater and leggings with soft leather moccasins. She headed downstairs, where she sat at the dining room table and waited for the others to come in.

 

Once everyone was there, they did as they usually did at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa asked about their school year, and Serena had the misfortune of informing the woman of what her husband had plotted. Soon after, she left Draco to his mother and motioned for Blaise and Severus to join her. They walked through the hallways, going to the top level of the manor where the training room was. She could sense the wards on the room from anywhere in the house, and the closer she got, the stronger their magic felt. She focused on the house, and thought up a ward that would prevent her from draining the innate magic and wards from the house. She cast it, then tried to pull from the house, smiling when she couldn't unless she sent magic directly at the ward she had cast to break it. She turned to Severus. “I've made it so I am unable to drain the magic from the house unless I am specifically trying to. I'm sure you have a plan of attack?”

 

And from then on, she spent less and less time with the boys, training with them on occasion, and more time with Severus, who seemed as determined she was to get her on the top of her form. They ran together in the mornings, as he told her that wizards often lost duels because they weren't in a fit enough shape to best their opponent. They practiced Legillimency and Occlumency in the evenings, and quickly found that she was just as adept in the subject as he was. They spent hours trying to break into each others minds.

 

On the days that Severus attempted to train with Blaise and Draco, Serena's magic had a tendency to become more erratic. The less she cast, the less she used, the more magic she built up, and the harder it became to control. She began researching furiously, searching for any clues about the Enlightenment charm that had been cast on her and ways to dispel the excess magic. She found that all wizarding homes had crystals ingrained in the foundation, which allowed them to store their own magic. She had soon spent a large chunk of her galleons collecting crystals, which could store the magic for later use, but even that wasn't enough.

 

To Severus' disdain, she had gone to the muggle town nearby and stopped into a piercing parlor. Soon enough she had magically stretched and healed her newly pierced ears and spent a good bit of money on large diamond gauges, which held vast amounts of magic that she could tap into if needed. Neither of the boys commented on the new earrings, but Blaise liked to flick the things when he went by, using a spark of his own magic to disrupt the lightening charm she had placed on them, as they were quite heavy. She then charmed them to shock him, and soon enough he was back to tugging her hair playfully as he passed. She usually rolled her eyes and continued to read whatever book she was lost in.

 

Narcissa visited often, and spent some time training with Serena, but most of her time was spent with Draco and Blaise. Serena missed the easy, relaxed lessons of last summer that, for her at least, had been replaced with a full time training schedule. When she wasn't practicing spells, with and without a wand, as well as nonverbals, she was meditating, or reading, or struggling to control the magic that raged around her. On more than one occasion, she blew out the windows on the house, or exploded the china at dinner. On those days, it took all four of them to calm her down and control the magic around her as it volleyed between them. She became more determined than ever to master herself, falling into bed each night exhausted. Her birthday had long since passed without celebration, and a stack of letters lay on the desk in her room, unanswered.

 

By the time September first rolled around, Serena was stressed, angry and frustrated. Narcissa had done her shopping for her, and she was incredibly grateful. It seemed that as she came closer to claiming her heirship, Narcissa was upgrading her wardrobe, as there were several varieties of bras, heels, and accessories inside her trunk this year. Before they got on the train, Severus pulled her aside.

 

“When you arrive at the school, you will be taken aside by Minerva to discuss your class schedule. You and Granger will be following the same schedule this year, so most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes have been joined. Now, because your magic is still so erratic, we must inform the professors. This includes Dumbledore. I request that you let him into your mind. Lay out your terms, make it quite plain that if he violates them, you will not allow him in again. It should keep him from straying.”

 

She nodded tiredly. “Alright, Sev. I'll see you when we get there.”

 

She gave him a brief hug then weaved through the crowd until she found her friends. At ten thirty in the morning Serena was already exhausted from controlling the growing magic, and they seemed to understand. Draco took her trunk and Blaise put an arm around her, steering her onto the train and into an empty compartment. “Come on, you can sleep on the train.”

 

“Thank god. Merlin, I can sense everyone's magic. I'm used to you two, and Narcissa and Sev but this... It's almost suffocating.” The Magic of the train and the students surrounding her pressed in on her, demanding to be used. She took a seat in the compartment and leaned against the window. She closed her eyes, just starting to doze off when the train pulled out of the station and Harry threw open the door to her compartment.

 

“Serena. We need to talk.”

 

She opened one eye and glared at her brother. “Are you kidding me? We haven't even gotten to the school yet?” She glanced around to see that Crabbe, Goyle and Tracey had joined them.

 

“It's important.” Hermione and Ron were peeking in behind him.

 

Serena sighed. “Fine, but Blaise is coming with me or I might collapse.”

 

Hermione raised a concerned eyebrow and began to speak, but Serena just held up a finger and stood, and Blaise followed. She smiled at Draco. “We'll be back.”

 

He snorted. “Good luck with the lions.”

 

She followed Harry across the hall and into a mostly empty compartment. “Wonder who he is,” Ronald said.

 

“Professor R.J. Lupin.” Hermione answered.

 

“How do you know everything?”

 

“It's on his suitcase, Ronald.” Hermione pointed to the bins.

 

“Huh... I wondered where he went,” Serena said tiredly.

 

Harry looked at Serena, curious. “You know him?”

 

“He was friends with James. Gryffindor, same year as our parents. He was one of the ones in the will allowed to take custody of us, but he disappeared.” She knew why, too. Not only could she sense his condition, but she had found plenty of references to “Moony” and the “furry little problem” in James journals. He seemed to be sleeping, and she sat down across from him, making Hermione sit beside Harry. She leaned against her friend.

 

“Weird. So why is Blaise with you? Are you two an item?” Hermione asked.

 

“No, we're not. Remember what I told you guys last train ride about my magic? Well, it's not under control, and I can sense the magic of not only the train, but every single magical person and signature on it. It's overwhelming. I'm used to his and Draco's magic, and it's the only thing grounding me right now. I would hate to blow the train off the rails.”

 

Ronald nodded. “Good enough reason for me.”

 

“Alright then. Well, surely you've heard about Sirius Black?” Harry said.

 

“Obviously. He's in the wills, too. Didn't you read them?”

 

“No, not really. Why is he in the will?” Harry asked skeptically.

 

“Read it yourself.” Serena said tiredly. “What about him?”

 

“Only that he escaped Azkaban. First to ever do it.” Ronald answered, and Blaise nodded beside her. She turned to him.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Severus told us not to. He didn't want to distract you.”

 

She snorted. “Not like it makes much difference. Let me guess, the Ministry thinks he's after you, Harry? But surely not me, because why would anything ever pertain to me?”

 

Harry nodded. “Not how I would have put it, but yeah.”

 

“Anything else? I'd like to nap.”

 

“Yeah. According to Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, they are stationing the Azkaban Guards around the school.”

 

“You're kidding me, right? If he got passed them to get out, what good are they going to do at the school? What was he even locked up for?”

 

“Blowing thirteen people to smithereens, including Peter Petigrew. He's a huge supporter of You-Know-Who.”

 

“That's strange. I wouldn't have pegged him as a Death Eater from dad's journals.”

 

“You have dad's journals? Can I borrow them?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “We both own them, just like the cloak. Of course you can.”

 

“Wait, what are Death Eaters?” Hermione asked. She reached up and let a large orange cat out of it's carrier, despite Ronalds protests.

 

“Nothing important. Anyway, yes Harry, I'll get the journals to you.”

 

The compartment was quiet for a moment. Hermione was studying her. “How was your summer, Serena?”

 

“Exhausting. My research was fairly fruitless, and because my magic is so erratic all of the teachers have to be informed, and Severus wants me to let Dumbledore dig around in my mind.”

 

“Since when!” Blaise asked, turning to her in shock. He was immediately shushed by the others, but Professor Lupin just continued snoring.

 

“Since he pulled me away before we boarded. But I think I may be able to control it better at Hogwarts.”

 

“But,” Hermione began. “if the magic on the train is overwhelming, how will Hogwarts help?”

 

“Here on the train, everyone's magic has built up over the summer. It's pressing at me... it's hard to explain. It's like it is just begging to be used. I intend to channel the excess directly into Hogwarts. The castle is alive, and it will control that magic and put it to the best possible use. What do you think keeps the staircases moving and such? Magic. Hogwarts siphons some of the students magic to keep herself running, and I intend to give her plenty, as my own is building too rapidly to control.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Sounds easy enough.”

 

Serena snorted. “I don't think so. I believe there is only one place in the school that can take the magic I have to offer efficiently without harming me. The key is finding it. On top of our full class load. I don't know if you've heard, but because Hermione and I signed up for so many classes, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have almost all classes together, and I have a feeling we will become close friends this year, Mimi.”

 

“Doesn't bother me.”

 

“Good, Severus said something abou-” The train lurched to a stop. Serena stared around with wide eyes, clamping down on her magic, only to find it in line, balancing between herself, Blaise and to her surprise, Hermione. The others had turned to her. “I swear to Merlin, that wasn't me....”

 

“I wonder why we stopped,” Hermione asked.

 

Serena felt a new magic... something cold and sickening. “Guys... I think someone.. or something is coming aboard.” Ice began to form on the windows and the lights cut out. All along the corridor, doors were opening. Soon enough, Neville and Ginny had stumbled into their compartment.

 

“Be quiet. Nobody move,” Said a hoarse voice from the corner.

 

“It's getting nearer. God it feels like fucking ice,” Serena whispered as she shivered. “I think I'm going to be sick.” A soft crackling noise filled the compartment, and Serena turned to see a small fire in Remus' hands. He studied her, then Harry. His face was tired, and almost gray looking. His clothing was shabby, and he looked all together run down, but his eyes were alert and focused, wary. He moved forward towards the door, but it slid open before he reached it.

 

Serena found herself staring at the strangest creature she had ever seen. The cloaked figure took up the entire space of the doorway. It's face was hidden, and Serena watched it withdraw a skeletal hand from the doorway. It seemed to look at them all, but was most focused on her and Harry. It took a deep breath.

 

Already keyed up from the magic around them, Serena felt her control on her magic loosen just as a rush of fear swept through her. Her body turned to ice, and the air around them dropped several degrees in temperature. The cold settled deep within her and she felt herself falling, slipping towards unconsciousness, unaware that her magic was lashing about with little control. She heard a woman's voice screaming, pleading desperately. It sounded far away, yet familiar and close. She wanted to help the woman, but she instinctively knew that she was long dead and Serena was only hearing a haunting memory.

 

It felt like only a few moments later that she surfaced, but by the concerned faces around her, Serena knew it had been a while. She glanced around, and saw Harry just coming to as well. She shivered, and only then did she realize that everyone's cloaks were whipping about as if in the center of a tornado. She swore, and struggled to bring her magic back into line before she glanced at Harry.. None of the others had been affected like them, and she thought she knew why. Blaise helped her back into her seat, and she pulled her feet up, hugging her arms around her knees as she stared at her brother.

 

“Are you alright?” Ron and Hermione were asking Harry.

 

“No, he's not. We're not.” She stared down at the floor then locking eyes with her brother.

 

“What was that thing?” He asked. “And who was screaming?”

 

“No one screamed, Harry,” Hermione said, confirming Serena's worst fears. They all jumped at a loud snapping sound. Serena's wand was out and pointed at Lupin in a second flat, thanks to her training Severus. He stared at her levelly then handed her some chocolate.

 

“Eat. It will help.” He handed Harry a piece.

 

“What was that thing?” He asked.

 

“A dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban.” They stared at him for a moment, and he continued. “Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me...”

 

“Why didn't you come for us, Remus?” She asked quietly, staring at the piece of chocolate he had handed her.

 

He turned back to her, blinking in shock. “You . . . You know who I am?”

 

“Just as you know me and Harry. Why?”

 

He sighed. “I couldn't. The Wizengammot wouldn't allow someone . . . like me . . . to take on responsibility for two children.”

 

She stared at him levelly, and he stared back. She saw his nostrils flare slightly at the challenge, and instinctively she knew he was struggling to control the wolfish half of his mind. She watched him carefully, then nodded, tipping her head back and to the side slightly, showing her neck in a subtle display of submission. No one else would pick up on it, but Remus' eyes widened. And she knew he caught her meaning. She knew he was a werewolf. It was an innate part of his magic, wild and feral, yet strictly controlled by the man. And she accepted him just as he was.

 

“We can discuss it more at school. Please, eat your chocolate. I must speak to the driver.” The man rushed out of the compartment, glancing back at Serena once. She felt tired and exhausted, though the chocolate helped. She didn't want to move, but didn't want to stay here. She struggled to her feet, Blaise immediately standing beside her.

 

“I need to rest. See you all at the school.” She turned to walk out the door, but Harry caught her hand.

 

“You heard it, didn't you? The screaming?”

 

Serena turned and looked at him, studying the openness, and the fear in his face. Last year they had been hearing a voice no one else could, and here they were, hearing screaming. And while she couldn't say she was close with her brother, she felt no ill will towards him either. She sighed, and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, Harry. I heard Mum, too.”

 

“That was... that was Mum?”

 

“Pleading for Voldemort to spare her children.” Serena shivered, squeezing his shoulder. She moved her hand and lightly ruffled his hair. “Excuse me.” She stepped out into the hall and back across to her compartment. The train was moving again, announcing that they would be at school soon. She sat down heavily and curled up, ignoring the looks sent her way.

 

“Is it true that Harry fainted?” Draco asked, looking amused.

 

“Yes,” she answered tiredly.

 

He laughed heartily. “It was just a dementor. I mean honestly, how weak can you get?”

 

She turned to glare at him, and felt the magic gathering around her. “I fainted too, Draco. How weak do you find me to be?”

 

He stopped laughing immediately, and stared at her with a mixture of shock, concern, and lingering amusement. “Are you alright?”

 

“Do I have any choice but to be alright?” She asked sardonically.

 

Blaise and Tracey looked at her with concern. She stood up just as the train started to slow, summoning her robes from her trunk. She slipped them on and left the compartment, heading for the door of the train. As soon as they opened, she stepped off, darting through the crowd to the first carriage, where she rode alone, looking grimly at the thestrals. When she got to the school, she hopped out quickly and went to stand my Professor McGonagall, who looked at her with concern. “Are you alright dear?”

 

“Of course, Professor. I simply wish to hear about my schedule.”

 

“We received word of the attack. When Harry and Hermione arrive, you and your brother will be checked by the nurse, and then I will discuss classes with you and Hermione.”

 

“I assure you, professor, we are fine. We were sharing a compartment with Professor Lupin. He gave us all some chocolate, and though I'm not sure why, it helped.”

 

Professor McGonagall smiled. “Finally, a proper Defense Professor. That man sure knows his remedies. I must insist that you are checked, however.” Serena sighed, not bothering to argue with the woman, who was truly one of her favorite professors, and soon enough she had pulled Harry and Hermione from the crowd, whisking them away to her office.

 

Madam Pomphrey fussed over them, and Serena was quickly growing agitated. Being surrounded by unfamiliar magic wasn't helping. She could already pick Harry and Hermione out in a crowd, but she wasn't used to them like she was Blaise or Draco, though Hermione's magic did calm her own slightly. Soon enough she swatted the nurse's hands away. “That is quite enough. I assure you that I am fine, however my temper should not be tested right now.”

 

“Do not threaten me, dear, I'm just trying too-”

 

“It's alright Poppy. There is a staff meeting tonight, which Miss Potter will be attending. For now, I suggest you heed her words. If she is alright, then Harry should be as well.”

 

The mediwitch sighed but stepped out. “Harry, please give me a moment with the girls, then I will escort you all down to the feast.” He looked curious, but stepped outside. Serena felt silencing charms settle over them. “Now, as you have both signed up for the maximum amount of classes available, we have put all of your classes together. There was a slight problem with this though. Arithmancy for your year is only offered at the same time as Divination. Muggle Studies overlaps with Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes is in the same time block as History of Magic..”

 

“To compensate for this, as you are both in the top of the class and dedicated students who have done a lot of good for our school, I have petitioned the Ministry. I have obtained a Time Turner for each of you.” She handed them each a necklace. “Now, you must understand both how these devices work, and the rules that go along with them, as terrible things can happen to wizards and witches who meddle with time.”

 

“One turn of the middle ring will take you back fifteen minutes. Two turns of that ring will take you back thirty and so on. One turn of the outer ring will take you back one hour. Two turns of the outer ring will take you back two hours. Simple enough. Now, no one, and I mean no one, is to know that you have these. You are not to tell a soul. Your professors are aware, and will allow you to be a few minutes late to class so long as you enter quietly. You may discuss them with each other, but no one else. Not Harry, not Ron, not Draco, not Blaise. If you have any issues with them, you are to speak with myself or Professor Snape.”

 

“Yes, Professor,” they chimed. Serena put hers around her neck, smiling that the thing was silver, while Hermione continued to inspect her golden time turner. “What were the other rules with these, professor?” Hermione asked.

 

“You must go back in time in a secluded place that no one will see you leave or arrive from. The alcoves are perfect for this. And under no circumstances are you to come across yourself. It will be disastrous. While you know that you have the time turners, it is quite a shock to ones system to suddenly see themselves somewhere.” Serena remembered her surreal experience last year of standing face to face with herself when hermione had used her hair in Polyjuice potion. “Many wizards have killed another version of themselves on sight, thinking them to be someone under polyjuice.”

 

They nodded. “Is that all?”

 

“I recommend you each read these pamphlets and study more about time magic, if you find the free time. You can use this device to catch up on your sleep, as well as your studies. While you are to sleep in your dormitories each night, a room has been set up for you to sleep in if you must catch up during the day. Your homework will be quite extensive. This set of rooms is across from the library, behind the portrait of Moragan de Fey. The password is 'Travelers'. Inside you will find a study and sitting area, one bathroom, and two bedrooms, one for each of you.”

 

They nodded. “Thank you, professor.”

 

“If you need to drop any courses, let me know, and we can do so without them counting against your scores. This is not something we do regularly. We do not offer this chance to everyone. Do not abuse your privileges, girls.” Professor McGonagall stood. “Serena, you are to report to Dumbledore's office directly following the feast. I recommend that Hermione come with you, so that she may understand the nature of our situation as she will be spending so much time with you.”

 

“Alright,” Serena said, and Hermione nodded.

 

“Good. The password is Lemon Sherbet.” McGonagall threw open the office doors where they found Harry leaning casually against the wall. They followed McGonagall to the feast, finding that they had missed the sorting. She sat down beside Blaise, checking that her time turner was safely tucked away. She smiled at him, immediately calming from her tense state in the presence of his magic. She grabbed a dinner roll, picking at it and resting her head on his shoulder. Draco sat across from them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

 

He grimaced. “You two look like a couple. It's disgusting.”

 

“Just because you can't imagine why anyone would want to date me doesn't make it disgusting.” Serena said with a frown.

 

“Now, now, Draco, jealousy isn't a good look on you,” Blaise quipped. She didn't notice when Draco turned a bright shade of pink. Serena made polite conversation with Tracey about their summers, and soon enough the feast was over. She waited behind while the rest filed out, and waved goodbye to Blaise as Draco disappeared with his goons. It seemed he was back to keeping up appearances. When she was alone at the Slytherin table, George and Fred sat down beside her.

 

“How was your summer, Serena?” Fred started.

 

“Get yourself a new beau?” George asked, waggling his eyebrows.

 

She considered them for a moment, studying their magic, then motioned Hermione over, who sat across from them. She waved to Severus, indicating that she would be up in a few moments, then placed several privacy wards over them so they wouldn't be heard by the other straggling students.

 

“No, Blaise and I are not a couple. However, there is something I want to share with you three.”

 

“Oh? What's that?”

 

“Well, Hermione already knows this, but I learned at the end of last year that I was cursed by Voldemort as a child. As a result, it has grown increasingly hard for me to control magic. I can sense not only my own, but everyone elses, even picking out individual magical signatures. When I first got on the train, I was overwhelmed, as only Draco and Blaise's magic felt familiar. They had a grounding effect on me. However, Hermione's magic has that same familiarity, as does the magic in both of you.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means that beyond my mind recognizing you as a friend, my magic does, too. And it means that if I seek you out and seem to cling to you, please don't push me away, or I may unintentionally blow up the school. Hermione and I have all of our classes together, but in the times that I am not with her, or Blaise, or Draco, I will probably seek out you two.”

 

“Why not Harry?” Fred asked.

 

“He is your brother.” George pointed out.

 

“My magic doesn't recognize him that way. I can pick him out by the sheer strength of his magic, but my magic felt more erratic and jumpy around him. It's very hard to explain, and it's a lot of magical theory. But in short, you guys feel familiar. Like family, even if Harry doesn't for whatever reason.”

 

They studied her for a moment then nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Thanks, guys. I hope your summer went well, and I promise to listen to your stories later. Hermione and I have to attend a staff meeting with Dumbledore, as he has to be informed of my magical struggle as well.”

 

“We're holding you to that!”

 

“We got some great pranks in on Percy! He's head boy now.”

 

She smiled. “I can't wait to hear all about it. Let me see what my schedule is like and we can pick a time, yeah?” She stood and waved at them. “See you later!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hermione walked beside her. “I think I understand it. Your magic, that is. You're friends with the twins more than you are with Harry, so it recognizes that. And while you and Harry are family, and on friendly terms, you aren't exactly friends either. You defend each other, but fight often enough that it prevents the magical connection from being made, right?”

 

“Essentially, yes.”

 

“That is fascinating. But you fight with Draco too, and it still recognizes him.”

 

Serena shrugged. “I'm not sure exactly how it works, that's just what I've noticed. Good thing you have all year to study me.”

 

Hermione frowned. “Are you and Draco alright? He's already started mocking Harry for fainting because of the dementor.”

 

Serena sighed. “I have no idea. He lived in my house all summer and I barely saw him. I trained non stop. I think he is upset that we haven't talked much, but he knows that's irrational, as I don't have much of a choice in the matter, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He mocks Harry because it amuses him, and helps him keep up appearances for his father, but he doesn't want to offend me by doing so . . . we'll see what happens.”

 

“Wasn't Blaise with you guys, too? He seems to have no issue with it.”

 

“Blaise and I have always had an easy friendship. We have our quarrels, but he has always had a deep understanding of me and vice versa. We don't have to talk much, it just flows. You know how the muggles believe in soulmates? Where you understand each other so deeply without a word? Where you just get each other? It's like that, but it's completely platonic. I honestly don't think he is even into women, anyway.”

 

“Really? I would have never guessed that. He's so.... suave.”

 

Serena smiled. “I don't think he knows it yet himself.”

 

Hermione nodded, then looked up at the gargoyle before them, muttering the password. Serena glanced at her as they got on the steps, riding them up. “How was your summer, Mimi?”

 

“It was wonderful! My parents took us on vacation to France. The wizarding history there is interesting. You know the Malfoy's were originally a French family?”

 

“Yes, actually, I did. Narcissa taught me a lot of the history for several pureblood families. She tried to teach me French, and I caught on pretty quick.”

 

“Narcissa seemed very nice at your birthday party last year. Very different from her husband when we saw him in Flourish and Blotts.”

 

“They're like fire and ice. But they love each other, and they love Draco, and that's enough for them. Narcissa was friends with my Mum, actually, before the war got really bad. She did my shopping before school, since I couldn't risk going out to a muggle shop. Used some charm and managed to get all the perfect sizes on the first try. It would have taken me ages to try everything on, you know... Shopping gets harder the older I get and the more I... you know... develop.” She motioned towards her chest, which was fairly developed for thirteen. “I need to get her to teach me that one.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I hate clothing shopping now more than I ever used to. Its a right pain.” They laughed and opened the door to the office, walking in and standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. The other members of the Hogwarts staff was ringed out behind the desk.

 

“Hello Ladies. I'm sure you are aware that you are here for a number of reasons.” They nodded. “Very good. Now, Minerva has explained the basics of the time turners to you, and I am sure she has done that well enough. Our main priority here is to discuss Serena's magic. You know what is necessary, correct, Miss. Potter?”

 

“I do, and I will say it here and now that if you dare wander in my mind I will personally obliviate you, or wound your mind badly enough that you shall never successfully use legillimency again. I am not a tool for anyone to use. You will look for what is necessary, and that is all.” Several professors gasped, and she saw Lupin raise an eyebrow, but she ignored this.

 

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, then inclined his head. “Very well. May I?”

 

Serena took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, letting the walls of her mind slacken slightly. “You may.”

 

When Dumbledore approached her this time, the grip of his mind was no longer fumbling and grasping. No longer was he trying to claw his way into her mind, instead, he was gently scanning what she offered. She gave him a sincere smile, and showed him her memories leading up to the basilisk last year. She showed him the complete conversation with Voldemort, and her incessant training since, along with her research, and the people she had found that grounded her magic. She also showed him her suspicions about Hogwarts, and how she intended to channel the magic. When she had finished, he withdrew, and she slammed her walls back up. All around, it had gone well, but she still didn't trust him.

 

He sighed. “You are right Serena. There is a place within these walls where vast amounts of power can be donated to the castle, though it is imperative that only those that are trustworthy find this place. I see now why Severus had stated that your mind works in peculiar ways. It is most strange to find a mind like yours. I believe that if you search for this place, you will find it easily, and that should help you to control your magic until you can do so on your own. Practice and experience are wonderful teachers. Time should ease your struggle.”

 

Serena nodded, stepping back. The other professors were watching curiously. “It seems that on that fateful night that Voldemort attacked the Potters, he cast a charm upon Serena. A charm that, until that day, had never been tested on a child. Professor Flitwick, if you could explain the basics of the Enlightenment Charm.”

 

The tiny man yelped and turned to look at Serena in awe. “It is a highly dangerous charm. On an adult, the charm can leave them in a state that is almost identical to a coma. An adult mind cannot adapt to the opening, the broadening of their perception. Yet... it was believed that in a child, the effects would be negated. The child would have the ability to perceive things that most adults could not, as by the time we reach school age, our basic perceptions about the world have begun to form. A child with that charm placed upon them would be able to do things that others could not, and no one could know where the bounds to their abilities ended. Are you saying that Serena was the experiment of this charm?”

 

She huffed. “It's not like I had a choice in the matter.”

 

“She is correct, Filius. However, I do not believe the charm worked in the way that Voldemort expected. He hoped to create a willing child to be his weapon. Instead, so long as Serena wishes for Voldemort to be destroyed, she may in fact be his biggest downfall. If she works for the side of the light-”

 

She snorted. “Let me make this one hundred and ten percent clear. I work for no one but myself, and those I care about. If I decide to take Voldemort down because of that, so be it. If I should decide to take you down, Headmaster, because of that, so be it. I will not be a willing pawn in the games you like to play. You do not have my support, as I do not trust you enough for that, but neither does Riddle. I am my own agent in this, and you will not control me. You have tried to force your way into my mind and manipulate me since my first day at Hogwarts, and have given me little reason to trust you. You do not want to find me as your enemy.” Severus was smirking from the shadows, but Remus seemed to be weighing her words, while McGonagall looked mildly impressed by her calm statement.

 

“Are you threatening the headmaster?” Professor Sprout asked.

 

“No. I am simply making my position quite clear.”

 

“And, how would you back up such a threat?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

 

She glanced at Dumbledore, who was watching her calculatingly. He had seen the very extent of her magic, and seemed to have no counter to her threat, but he wasn't afraid of her either. He almost seemed to trust her to make the right choices, which she found rather shocking. “I believe a demonstration is in order?” she asked.

 

“So long as no lasting harm is done, I shall allow it,” he said with a wave of his hand. She knew that he really just wanted to see what she was capable of, but she couldn't resist the chance to show her professors what she could do.

 

Handing her wand to Hermione, Serena reached out to the magic that surrounded her, surrounded all of them. She focused on what she wanted to do, and in an instant, all of the teachers were hanging upside down by their ankles except for Severus. She had stuck their robes to their ankles, to avoid being flashed by the lot of them. Hermione still stood at her side, watching in shock as each of the teachers wands flew into Serena's hand. She sensed a stronger power coming from Dumbledore's, equal almost to her own wand. She smiled, and felt as they attempted to use wandless magic to release themselves. She blocked it, brushing their magic aside and containing it within their bodies.

 

“That shall do, Serena,” Severus said, and she gently lowered her professors to the floor, releasing the binds on their magic and floating their wands back to them. They began smoothing out their clothing and plucking their wands from the air until they stood, looking unruffled from the encounter. Only their expressions gave them away. They stared at her with a mix of shock and horror, while Professor Flitwick looked at her in awe.

 

“How did you do that?” he asked.

 

“The charm opened my perceptions to a point that I can literally sense, feel, and perceive the magic around me, from anything as broad as the castle down to each of your magical signatures and the capacity of your wands. The magic pulls at me, begging to be used. Ignoring it is actually more draining than using it, as I did now. If I can perceive it, and the use behind it, I can do it.”

 

McGonagall pulled a goblet out and filled it with something that looked to be vinegar. “Change it into wine.”

 

“Why? I can't drink wine, and alcohol is a nuisance in civilized society, as few use moderation.”

 

Professor McGonagall snorted. “I would like a drink of wine.”

 

“So ask a house elf.”

 

Severus snorted at that. “Serena, it's NEWT level transfiguration,” he said and she sighed, focusing. In a few moments she had adjusted it's properties, and the vinegar turned to wine. McGonagall stared at it, sniffing it delicately and lifting it up to drink, and Serena quickly changed it back, and the Professor sputtered on the vinegar. The woman glared at her, but Severus was smirking.

 

“So, what subjects are you sub par in?” Flitwick asked.

 

“It really only works in practical knowledge. I don't have to study much. Once I learn something, I remember it easily enough. Things like Potions and Herbology are a bit hard, since I have to memorize things. I can't just sense what will work and what won't. I expect that Arithmancy and Ancient runes will be similar. Mimi excels in those because it's memorization. Once I have the information, I don't tend to forget it though.” Hermione nodded, and Serena continued. “Things like Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration are easier.”

 

“That makes sense,” Professor Flitwick said. “The practical translation is easier for you because you can perceive how to manipulate the magic to do it, versus classes where you have to learn the content. But even in those, your mind retains the information much more successfully than most.”

 

Serena was growing tired of the speculation session. She looked up at Dumbledore. “May we go, Professor? I am tired from the travel here.”

 

“Of course. Here, have your schedules early. We will see you bright and early tomorrow.”

 

And so they examined their schedules as the rode down the moving staircases. Double Potions in the morning, followed by Transfiguration, Divination and Arithmancy. Tuesday was Charms, Study of Ancient Runes, and History of Magic. Wednesday was Herbology, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Double Defense in the afternoon. Thursday was the beginning of their repeat classes, starting with Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and Study of Ancient Runes, and Friday was double Potions, double Defense, and Astronomy. Serena sighed.

 

“I guess I won't be playing Quidditch this year.”

 

“It would be rather hard to fit in.”

 

“Marcus will be pissed. I'll probably tell him I can be reserve if I don't have to practice more than once a week on weekends for two hours. He'll go with it once I show him my schedule. He isn't to bright, and respects those of us who study hard, at least.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I guess I'll see you in potions.”

 

“I'm going to partner with Blaise or Tracey, if you don't mind. We can gladly partner in some of the electives, but I won't have much time with them as is.”

 

“I was thinking along the same lines. I won't have much time for the boys with all twelve classes. I hope I can dodge their questions.”

 

“You know, we aren't allowed to tell them, but she said nothing about them figuring it out. I give Blaise two weeks to go through my bag and figure it out. Sev will make sure he stays quiet.”

 

Hermione considered it, then shook her head. “I don't think Ron will stay quiet, and Harry will feel bad if he can't tell him. At least you'll have Blaise.”

 

“And you'll have both of us. Tracey might figure it out too.”

 

“We will see. Goodnight, Serena.”

 

“Night, Hermione.” Serena turned to walk away just as the door to Dumbledore's office opened, and Professor Lupin walked out. Serena inclined her head to him. “Hello, Professor Lupin.”

 

“Please, call me Remus outside of class.”

 

She smiled. “Hello, Remus.”

 

He smiled back and began to walk with her, glancing over his shoulder to be sure that Hermione was out of earshot. “Hello, Serena. So, how did you find out about my furry little problem?”

 

“From James discussing your furry little problem in his Journals.”

 

Remus shook his head. “Oh, Prongs. He was something else, your father.”

 

“I can imagine. But beyond that, I could sense it when we were in the compartment. I may not have known what it was right away if I hadn't read the journals, but I would have known. Your magic is different.”

 

He smiled at her. “Shall I escort you to your dorm?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“So, what else was mentioned in those journals?”

 

She smiled kindly at him. “Your 'furry little problem' was mentioned several times, along with the animagus transformation. I'm wondering if I might complete it myself by the end of this year.”

 

He frowned. “As your professor, I must remind you that such a feat is highly illegal and dangerous.”

 

“I sense a 'but' coming.”

 

He smiled at her. “Such a feat would be quite an accomplishment. I'm sure that, given the state of things, Professor McGonagall would have wonderful advice and tight lips. She was quite helpful back in our day. If you would like I can pass on the word?”

 

“If you would like to. I'm not sure I'll have time, what with twelve classes.”

 

“A little much, isn't it?”

 

She shrugged, walking down the final staircase. “I may drop some as I go, but I wanted to try them all.”

 

“Slytherin tactics, I see. Leave all alleys open.”

 

She smiled. “Quite. Well, we have arrived. I will see you, Remus.”

 

“See you, Serena.”

 

She looked at the door and realized that she had never gotten the password. She stared at it for a moment in contemplation then shrugged, and opted for parseltongue. “Open up.”

 

The door immediately sprung open, and she smirked, walking in. She would never have to memorize the password again, which only made her life easier. She headed for her dorm, only to find it full of first years. “Oh, sorry girls,” She said, leaving. Confused, she went back into the Common Room and headed for the bulletin board. She smiled, realizing that this year there were enough semi private rooms that their year had moved up early, as all Slytherin's received semi private rooms in their fourth year, with Prefects getting individual rooms.

 

She smirked at the sheet, and silently thanked Severus, who had forced Pansy and Daphne to room together. After last years arguments, she would not have wanted to room with either of them. But she was even more pleased to see that she had a room to herself, as Tracey was in a room with Millicent Bulstrode. She quickly memorized the door number and headed to room eleven. She was pleased to find a large bed, walk in closet, a couch, fireplace, huge study desk, and en suite inside.

 

With her own room, she could finally drop her guard. No longer did she have to hide behind her curtains at all times. No longer did she have to hide her scars at every hour of the day. It had been a struggle to work out her shower times so that she ran into no one in the shared bathroom for the common dormitories. She saw a note on her pillow and smiled, picking it up.

 

_Consider this a late birthday gift. This room shall remain yours when you become a prefect. ~ Severus_

 

She smiled, waving her wand across the room. Her books flew into the small set of shelves beside her desk. Her quills, parchments and inkwells flew onto the desk, stacking themselves neatly. Her clothes flew out of the open trunk, hanging themselves neatly in the closet or folding themselves into the drawers. Her bathroom supplies shot to their place in the shower, and her shoes lined up by the door. She smiled when all was in order. She changed into pajama pants, a sports bra and a tank top before sitting cross-legged on the foot of her bed. She was beginning to meditate when a knock sounded at the door. She tucked the time turner into her cleavage and responded. “Come in.”

 

Blaise entered with an exasperated sigh. “Guess who I've been roomed with?”

 

“Surely not Draco. He's too poncy. Severus will have given him his own room.”

 

“He tried to stick me with Goyle, but Theo and I saw to fixing that. Forced them to switch. There was no way in hell I would continue to live with those slobs.”

 

She smiled. “I felt the same about Pansy and Daphne. Horrible slobs, really.”

 

“Theo is decent, really, but he doesn't talk much. We were friends as kids but we've barely spoken at school. He seems to hang out with Tracey and Millicent though.”

 

“He seems nice enough. I'm sure it won't be all bad. Besides, if it is I can transfigure you a bed in here.”

 

“How kind,” He responded dryly. He sat down in the chair at her desk, and glanced at her schedule. “I think they've made an error. Tons of your classes overlap.”

 

“No error at all, actually.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Trying to tell me something?”

 

“I am bound to secrecy or my privileges shall be revoked.”

 

“Privileges beyond your own room? What type of privilege allows you to be two places at once?”

 

She smirked. “That's for you to figure out my dear.”

 

He squinted at her and she could practically hear the gears turning in his mind as he glanced at the chain around her neck. “You're almost as bad as Draco. Last I saw he was in Crabbe and Goyle's room laughing it up about Harry fainting.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You know, I really hoped that he wasn't that dense. I understand he has to keep up appearances, but he was dead serious this time. He was concerned at my fainting, but he finds it funny that anyone could faint at a dementor, and he's never faced one. He honestly thinks it is funny from both me and Harry.” She frowned, and shivered. “What... what did you feel? When the dementor came in?” She slowly looked up at him.

 

“I felt really cold. It was like the air had turned from summer to the middle of winter in a moment. I went from being happy, and mildly worried about you, to utterly depressed. It was as Weasley described. I felt like I would never be happy again.”

 

She sighed. “I suppose Harry and I will always be abnormal.”

 

“I wonder why though.”

 

“I won't know until I do more research on Dementors. But, I have to worry about tomorrow's classes first.” She snapped, and the right books flew into her bag, which floated over and hung itself on a hook by the door. Blaise just watched.

 

“You've really changed since last year, Serena.”

 

She frowned again. “In what way?”

 

“Well.... I mean, you've always been a serious person, but it's like you have no time for fun anymore. You only flew with us twice this summer. And your magic is so much stronger. I don't think you understand how strange it is to watch you just do magic like that. It would be hard on most adult wizards, and you don't even have to think about it. Even this summer, on the days you almost lost control of it, just the sheer amount of magic, its changed you now that you've unlocked it.”

 

She stared at him hard, frowning. “I'm sorry? I'm not exactly sure what I am supposed to say. A lot has changed. I have to be ready when Voldemort returns. And we don't know when that will be. I have to be able to have a clear head and make the important decisions. I'm sorry I'm not as fun anymore.” She was scowling at the door now. He moved and sat beside her.

 

“I didn't mean it that way. I still enjoy being around you, Rina. It's just an adjustment. Try to remember to have fun, yeah? Put that time turner to good use.”

 

She smirked at him. “I knew you would figure it out.”

 

“It helps that I can see it from here,” He smirked in return.

 

She turned pink and smacked him. “Please. We both know you're more of an ass man. If that.”

 

He put on a face of mock offense. “Just because I can appreciate a pretty man doesn't mean I swing that way!”

 

She just stared at him knowingly. “If you say so. Now, I think it goes without saying that you may not speak a word about this?” She tugged gently on the chain. “Not even to Draco. Only myself and Hermione.”

 

He nodded. “I know better.”

 

“And that is why you are practically my brother without the annoying savior complex Harry has.”

 

He smiled at her. “See you at breakfast.”

 

“See you.” She smiled, finishing her meditation, and falling into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are golden!


	3. Chapter 3

She woke the next morning and found that it was already seven. She jumped up, throwing her hair into a bun and getting dressed quickly, pulling on her bra and the familiar gray skirt. She slipped on some killer heels that Narcissa had gotten for her, placing all of the necessary charms so she wouldn't have sore feet and wouldn't slide in them. She tugged on a white button down, and a gray fitted vest, putting her tie on and shrugging into her robes. She put on a bit of eyeliner and a quick coat of mascara that she had nicked from a muggle convenience store when she got her ears pierced as she grabbed her school bag and jogged out into the mostly empty common room.

 

She walked swiftly to the Great Hall, sliding into a seat beside Blaise. She waved at Gemma, who seemed to be Head Girl, and poured herself a generous mug of coffee. She cast a cooling charm on it, downed it quickly, then refilled it. She smiled as Blaise slid some scrambled eggs onto her plate and grabbed some toast, eating swiftly. Within ten minutes they were off, headed for Potions. Draco walked beside them, with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.

 

“Already running late? It's the first day.”

 

“Yes, well, some of us have more on our plates than tormenting Harry about the dementor attack, and acting like an asshat to please our fathers,” Serena said quietly.

 

He glared at her, and she gave him a straight face in return. “Whatever. Lighten up, Serena.” He pushed past her, and she sent a stinging hex at him, sniggering with Blaise when he yelped. They watched Pansy struggling to catch up to him, sliding in her own heels and immediately latching onto his arm, which only made them laugh harder. The girl clung desperately to his arm while Draco glared down at her, his expression turning sour. Pansy either didn't notice or didn't care. Tracey came up on Serena's other side, shaking her head.

 

“It's quite funny to watch, isn't it?”

 

“Incredibly,” they answered in unison as they turned into the classroom. Serena and Blaise sat at a desk together, and Tracey sat at the next desk with Theo. And just like that, Serena was swept away into the routine of classes. She and Hermione sat together in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Draco was rather upset that she didn't sit with him or Blaise, instead forcing them to sit together. Blaise tried to calm him down, but he spent most of the first class glaring at her while she took notes with Hermione, ignoring him. Divination was horrible, and Trelawney predicted Harry's imminent death after asking if her birthday was in December. It was well known that her birthday was in July.

 

Soon enough it was Wednesday. She headed down to Herbology with Tracey, and the class passed quickly. Next she walked with Hermione to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. When they arrived with the rest of the class, the stood aside as Draco began taunting Harry. Serena crossed her arms and glared at Draco, pulling her brother away from the blonde with Hermione. Draco scowled at her in confusion as she stood beside Harry and the class began.

 

“Everyone gather 'round the fence here!” Hagrid called. “That's it-- make sure yeh can see-- now, Firs thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books---”

 

“How?” Draco drawled in a cold, annoyed voice.

 

“Eh?”

 

“How do we open our books?”

 

“Yeh've got ter stroke 'em. Look.” He picked up Hermione's book and stroked its spine. The book immediately opened and fell flat.

 

Draco snorted. “Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess?”

 

“I--- I thought they were funny...” Harry said to Hermione, looking determinedly uncertain.

 

Serena and Harry turned on Draco at once, unaware of the identical glares on their faces. “Shut up, Malfoy.” They said in unison. The blonde glared at them both, though he looked more hurt when he looked at Serena. The twins turned around, refocusing on the downcast Hagrid.

 

“Righ' then,” said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread. At this point Harry and Draco had begun bickering again, but Serena ignored them in favor of watching Hagrid, who moved to fetch some rather majestic looking creatures. They had the body, tail and hind legs of a horse, but the front legs, wings and heads of a giant eagle. The creatures had a cruel, steel-colored beak and large orange eyes. The talons on their front feet were easily half a foot long and incredibly sharp. A thick leather collar was around each of their necks and connected to a silver chain attached. The chains ended in Hagrid's hands as he led the beasts forward. By now, all of the class was watching in awe.

 

“Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?”

 

Serena smiled. Once you got past the deadly features of the beasts, they were kind of beautiful. Their coats were a variety of colors, similar in color to horses. “So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer....”

 

No one volunteered, and Serena continued to stare ahead. Next thing she knew, Hagrid had turned back to them. “Wonderful! Harry, Serena, come on up!”

 

The twins turned to find that the rest of the class had stepped backwards, leaving them in the front. She glared at Hermione, who gave an apologetic shrug. She sighed heavily as Harry looked around, bewildered. She poked his arm roughly as she turned around and headed closer to Hagrid and the beasts.

 

“Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.” She listened intently to Hagrid, ignoring the muttering of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle behind her. She knew that Draco didn't like Hagrid, but it was pretty low of him to intentionally mess up his first class.

 

“Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, and yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt.”

 

“Which of you will go first?” Hagrid asked.

 

Serena turned to her brother, crossing her arms. “He's your friend,” she whispered. Harry glared at her then continued forward.

 

“Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!” Said one of the gossipy Gryffindor Girls. Serena vaguely remembered her name was Lavendar.

 

“Good man, Harry! Let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak!” Hagrid slipped off BuckBeaks collar and he strode forward a bit. “Easy now, Harry, Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much....”

 

She watched as Harry kept eye contact and continued to follow Hagrid's quiet instructions, bowing and waiting for the beast to respond. The beast glared haughtily at her brother, then began to bow.

 

“Well done, Harry! Right, yeh can touch him! Pat his back, go on!” Harry moved forward and began to pat the beasts back as Hagrid turned to Serena. “Right, now give it a go. How about with Goldywings here?” Hagrid took the collar off of a different hippogriff. This one had pink and gold feathers, and glared at Serena.

 

She swallowed, taking a few steps forward. She decided to trust her instincts and allowed her magic to expand, sensing out the magic around the beast. It was more prideful than Draco, and twice as haughty, and she sent a bit of calm, respectful magic it's way as she continued her eye contact and dropped into a bow. Almost immediately, Goldywings bowed in return. As she stood, the hippogriff strode towards her, nudging her hand. She smiled and petted her head, ignoring Hagrid's compliments.

 

Perhaps Serena should have been listening to her teacher more. Next thing she knew, she was being hauled into the air. She felt her eyes go wide as she squeaked in an entirely undignified way before landing on Goldywings' back. She began protesting, and would have attempted to get down but the beast was much taller than she had realized now that she was on it's back. Next thing she knew, Harry was set down on Buckbeak beside her, protesting an equal amount. They made a brief moment of eye contact.

 

With a hearty send off of, “Don' pull out any feathers! They won' like that!” Hagrid smacked the hippogriffs on the rump. They lurched forward, and Serena immediately grasped Goldywings neck, Beside her Harry gave a hoarse cry, and Serena may have screamed a bit, her eyes wide, as Goldywings charged forward, lifting off into the sky. She yelped again and ducked her head down.

 

“HARRY, IF WE SURVIVE THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!” She shouted, oblivious to the laughter of her classmates below.

 

“What did I do!?” He asked, indignantly, from beside her.

 

“You had to befriend the giant. I didn't even want to approach the Hippogriffs and somehow I'm riding the--” She decided to cut off her comments about the beasts, not wanting to offend them. “The beautiful thing! Why do I always get dragged into these things?” She sighed and began looking around, feeling the flapping of Goldywings' wings. It was uncomfortable as they bobbed back and forth, but it was comforting too. “It's kind of nice, isn't it?” They began flying them in a circular route around the school grounds.

 

“Yeah, it is. Nothing like a broom though.”

 

She sighed. “I'd rather have a broom, I think. Smoother ride. I hope we land soon.” She reached out her magic towards Buckbeak and Goldywings, urging them to go back to the paddock. The creatures gave a cawing sound and turned for the paddock. “Hold on for a rough landing.” She grasped the neck in front of her as they jarred into the ground. They were running again, and soon they had slowed to a stop. Hagrid gently set them both down on the ground, as the class applauded them, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle aside. Draco wouldn't dare tarnish his reputation.

 

She stood beside Harry, watching the rest of the class as they began to pair off with hippogriffs. Serena readily used the chance to let her magic loose and was sensing out the magic of each of the hippogriffs, sending calming magic towards Neville's. Soon enough, the creature bowed back and allowed a stunned Neville to approach. She wasn't listening to the conversation around her, but she felt the immediate tension in Buckbeak. She turned around and found Draco on the ground, clutching his right arm and yelling that he was dying as Hagrid tried to keep Buckbeak back. He seemed to be struggling with the hippogriffs collar as it got around him, darting towards Draco again.

 

In a flash, Serena was standing between Draco and the angry hippogriff, who had reared up to strike with his front talons, her arms stretched wide in a passive stance as she sent calming magic towards Buckbeak. She was aware of the stunned silence around her, and felt the magic of every person and beast around her begin to calm. Soon enough, Buckbeak was calm again, staring at her curiously.

 

“Hagrid. The collar,” She said calmly as the half giant snapped to attention and put the collar on the creature. She turned to Draco, who had quieted quickly. She sneered at him, and spoke quietly. “You know, I understand that you may not think too kindly of Hagrid, but it even says in the text that hippogriffs attack when insulted. Perhaps, since you can't take this lesson seriously, you shouldn't be taking this class at all?” She bent forward, ignoring the shocked stares of her classmates as Hagrid quickly dismissed the class. She pulled back Draco's sleeve and examined the cut beneath.

 

“Do you give me permission to heal it or shall we take you to Madam Pomphrey?” She asked loud enough for Hagrid to hear. She didn't want a repeat of Lockhart healing Harry last year, even though she knew that she could heal it correctly. She was aware of Hermione waiting for them. Her magic was still keeping Draco calm, but she felt his annoyance underneath.

 

“Just heal it, Serena. It bloody hurts!” he whined.

 

She scowled at him. “I should leave you here to bleed,” she said darkly. She took out her wand, as healing magic was more precise with a wand, and slowly knitted his skin back together as Hermione and Hagrid watched. “Let me make this quite clear Draco. I know damn well that you don't think Hagrid should be teaching, since you seem to have held onto that misguided belief of your fathers. You breathe one word of this to him, and I will personally make your life a living hell. We've been here barely a week, and you've already managed to get on my bad side. I reckon you quit acting like a prat, or you may remain there permanently.”

 

He scowled at her. “What happened to Slytherin loyalty?”

 

“What happened to becoming your own person and being better than your father?”

 

He glared into the distance, grimacing as she healed his arm. She cast several diagnostic charms over him. “There. And don't you dare try to milk this like lasting injury, or I will make sure that it is. Hagrid will escort you to Madam Pomphrey, as she must check that I have healed it properly, even though I know I have.” She stood and dusted the dirt off of her robes, reaching out a hand to Draco. She raised a single brow in challenge. Would he ignore her, and thus signal that he had ignored all of her statements and would go straight to Lucius? Or would he take it, and silently accept what she had said.

 

“Word will get around. He will question me,” Draco said, looking from her hand to her eyes. He pushed up on both arms.

 

“And you will tell him that it was your own foolish mistake. What he chooses to do with the information from there is out of our control, but you will not intentionally make this any worse.” Hermione was watching with rapt attention, looking from one Slytherin to the other.

 

Draco scowled and took her hand, allowing her to assist him to his feet. She charmed the dirt off of his robes, and ran a hand through his hair, charming it back into place. She glanced at Hagrid.

 

“Serena is righ'. Off to the Infirmary with yeh, just in case.” Draco huffed and marched off, Hagrid following behind. Serena shook her head at him as Hermione came to her side as they headed towards the castle.

 

“Can we trust him not to make it worse?”

 

“Draco? Yes. We aren't exactly getting along, but he knows that I'm more cunning than him, even if he would never admit it. I could get him disinherited in an instant if he angers me to much. No, he won't make it worse. But word will reach Lucius, the Board of Governors, and from there it is out of our control.”

 

Hermione sighed. “I'll never understand you Slytherins. I hope that's enough. This is Hagrid's dream job.”

 

“I know.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They ducked into an alcove and Hermione put her time turner around the both of them, taking them back for muggle Studies. They peaked out of the alcove, ducking inside as their other selves passed before rushing off to class, taking the less crowded hallways. Class went by quickly and soon enough they were back at lunch before heading to double Defense.

 

Serena had been excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts all week long. From what she knew of him, Lupin would be an incredible teacher. He wasn't in the room when she entered. She filed in with the rest and sat beside Blaise. Draco came up on her other side and she glanced at him, giving him a tight smile before turning back to the front, ignoring Pansy, who was inspecting Draco's arm and asking him tons of questions.

 

When Professor Lupin arrived, he looked much healthier than he had on the train, though his clothes were still quite shabby. “Good afternoon. Would you please put all of your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands.” The class exchanged looks, as they had never had a practical lesson before. “Right then. If you would follow me.” They all got to their feet and followed Professor Lupin down the Hall, where they soon ran into Peeves, who was happily stuffing gum into keyholes. He turned when Professor Lupin stood a few feet away.

 

“Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin,” The poltergeist sang. They all watched to see how the newest Professor would handle the Poltergeist. To their surprise, their professor smiled. Serena watched with amusement, aware of what was coming. Blaise glanced between her and Lupin before leaning over.

 

“Something from the journals?” he asked, and she nodded as he straightened.

 

“I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms,” Professor Lupin said.

 

Peeves ignored Professor Lupin except to blow a loud, wet raspberry. Professor Lupin sighed and took out his wand. “This is a useful little spell,” he said over his shoulder. “Please watch carefully.”

 

He lifted his wand to shoulder height and pointed it at Peeves. “ _Waddiwasi_!” The chewing gum flew out of the keyhole forcefully and went straight up Peeves' left nostril. The poltergeist swore and whirled before zooming away.

 

“Cool, sir!”said a Gryffindor boy. Serena vaguely remembered his last name was Thomas.

 

“Thank you, Dean. Shall we proceed?” Professor Lupin asked and continued down the hall. He led them to the staffroom, and ushered them inside. As he began to shut the door, Severus stood up and glared at Remus. Serena frowned at the nasty sneer on his face. She had no doubt that he would dislike Remus, but she had hoped it wouldn't be as badly as he had disliked her father. However, it seemed she had no luck here.

 

“Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this.” She frowned at her mentor and watched him leave, robes billowing. “Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.”

 

Serena looked away from him, studying the floor, unaware of the sad expression that briefly crossed her face. Neville didn't seem too bad, even if he wasn't the greatest wizard alive. Sure, she had listened to Severus berating the Gryffindor's before, but something about this time had bothered her, even if she couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe it was because he did it in front of another teacher in a class that wasn't his own.

 

Unbeknownst to her, both Severus and Remus caught her expression, and they shared a brief look of concern before refocusing on their various tasks. The other Slytherin's except for her and Blaise snickered.

 

Professor Lupin raised a brow. “Actually, I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I am sure he will perform it admirably.”

 

Severus sneered and left the room, shutting the door with a harsh snap. Serena flinched and felt her magic flare before she struggled to subdue it. She sidled closer to Blaise, who gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They ignored the looks from their classmates, and soon Hermione and moved to her other side, as she had lost Draco on the way here. She smiled at them gratefully and looked up at Lupin, who hadn't missed the display but made no comment.

 

“Now then,” Professor Lupin said and moved, revealing a wardrobe at the other end of the room. He moved to stand beside it and the wardrobe began to wobble, banging against the wall. “Nothing to worry about,” the professor said as most of the class jumped. “There's a boggart in there.”

 

Most of the class looked on as if this was something to worry about, and Serena herself cringed. She had read about boggarts, and had refused to think about them, really.

 

“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gaps beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I once met one that had lodged itself inside of a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked that it be left for my third years to get some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?”

 

Hermione raised her hand and immediately began to answer. “It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

 

“Couldn't have put it better myself. So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.”

 

“This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”

 

She glanced over and saw Harry's uncertainty, and the bobbing Hermione wasn't really helping either twin.

 

“Er--- Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?” he said uncertainly.

 

“Precisely. It is always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake, tried to frighten two people at once and turned into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.”

 

“The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you fins amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please.... _Riddikulus!_ ”

 

“ _Riddikulus!”_ they repeated.

 

“Good. Very good, but that was the easy part. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville.”

 

A shaking, frightened Neville came forward. “Right, Neville. First things first: What would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?” Neville said something that no one heard, and Professor Lupin asked him to repeat it.

 

“Professor Snape,” Neville repeated a bit louder. Serena's heart gave a slight pang and she glanced back at the floor, leaning her head onto Blaise's shoulder. She felt eyes on her and didn't need to turn to know Draco was glaring at her. Everyone laughed, but Professor Lupin looked thoughtful.

 

“Professor Snape... Hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your Grandmother?”

 

“Err--- Yes. But I don't want that boggart to turn into her, either.”

 

“No, No, you misunderstand me,” The professor said with a smile. “I wonder if you could tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?”

 

Neville looked startled, but said, “Well . . . always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress . . . green, normally . . . and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.”

 

“And a handbag?” prompted Professor Lupin.

 

“A big red one,” said Neville.

 

“Right then,” said Professor Lupin. “Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind’s eye?”

 

“Yes,” said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

 

“When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape,” said Lupin. “And you will raise your wand thus and cry ‘Riddikulus’ and concentrate hard on your grandmother’s clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag.”

 

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

 

“If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,” said Professor Lupin. “I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical. . . .”

 

Serena began to think about what she had put off for a long time. She had long avoided thinking about her fears. Perhaps, she was afraid of Voldemort? Maybe, but he intended her as his weapon, so he would not truly harm her. Yet. She remembered the pain she had felt from the cruciatus curse and flinched, but pain itself did not fear her. She thought of Dumbledore and his manipulations, his attempts to enter her mind, but she knew she could probably overpower him. So what was Serena truly afraid of?

 

She knew what form Draco's boggart would be, and she thought she could guess Blaise's as well. She knew Hermione's, and Ronald, maybe even Harry's. But she had no idea what her own boggart would be. “Will we all be taking a turn, Professor?” she asked.

 

She met his eyes and saw that he was more wary than he let on. He glanced from her to Harry, evaluating them both. She held his eyes, and he sighed, then nodded. “Yes. Everyone will face the boggart. Is everyone ready?” he asked.

 

Serena had no idea what she would find herself faced with, and thus, had no idea of how to counter it, but she didn't want to ask for more time.

 

“Neville, we’re going to back away,” said Professor Lupin. “Let you have a clear field, all right? I’ll call the next person forward. . . . Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot ”

 

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

 

“On the count of three, Neville,” said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. “One, two, three, now!”

 

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

 

“R-R-Riddikulus!” squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, “Parvati! Forward!”

 

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising.

 

“Riddikulus!” cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy’s feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

 

“Seamus!” roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati.

 

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face; a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry’s head stand on end

 

“Riddikulus!” shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then crack! became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before crack! becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

 

“It’s confused!” shouted Lupin. “We’re getting there! Dean!” Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

 

“Riddikulus!” yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

 

“Hermione!” Lupin yelled, and she stepped forward hesitantly. The boggart turned into Professor McGonagall, telling Hermione that she had been expelled. Hermione stared at it sternly. “Riddikulus!” Professor McGonagall was suddenly sliding across the floor, her legs in different directions as she skated around in a leotard.

 

“Excellent! Ron, you next!” Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. It reminded her incredibly of the acromantulas. For a moment, Serena thought Ron had frozen. Then, “Riddikulus!” bellowed Ron, and the spider’s legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Draco's feet.

 

She watched as the room fell silent. Draco wore his reputation like a shield, and now, everyone would have a chance to see what laid beneath it. Crack! Lucius Boggart Malfoy stood in the center of the room, advancing on Draco swiftly, tapping his cane on the ground as he went. Draco stared at the boggart with wide eyes, but kept the rest of his face blank. Just as it reached for him, he spat out the spell. “Riddikulus!” he said nastily. Serena laughed when Lucius appeared before her in a full ballerina costume.

 

Draco stepped back and Blaise took a slight step forward. There were few left in the class now, and their turns would come soon enough. By unspoken consent, she and Harry hung back, letting the others go. She watched as Blaise's boggart turned into his mother, scolding him on the proper principles and expectations of a pureblood man. She flinched, and watched as he turned her wagging finger into a slinky that stretched back and forth. The class watched as Blaise stepped back, slightly red in the face, and the other Slytherins went. When Tracey had turned her snake into a balloon, Serena strode forward and took her place.

 

The tension in the air was palpable as she and the boggart seemed to have a silent stand off as it tried to find her fear. Next thing she knew, a crack resounded through the room. Nothing she had considered could prepare Serena for what stood before her.

 

She was staring face to face with herself.

 

It was rather like looking into a mirror, but this version of her was different. Her eyes were narrowed, and her hair was loose around her shoulders. She wore all black, and gave a cruel laugh, and Serena felt the magic crackling through the air as she realized that her worst fear was herself. Or more accurately, losing control of herself, and her future. Boggart Serena's hair was now standing on end, and she forced her own magic down with herself as she struggled to find something amusing. It wasn't very forth coming. She pointed her wand for show.

 

“Riddikulus!!” The boggarts hair, which had been spiraling around itself immediately turned into heavy duty tape, wrapping the boggart up tightly as it fell to the floor. The classroom was rather quiet, but a few people managed to force a laugh before she stepped backwards, ignoring Harry and the others and settling herself into a corner of the room, arms crossed as she struggled to restrain her magic.

 

She watched as the Boggart transformed with a crack. Lupin was hovering nearby, obviously afraid that the Boggart would become Voldemort, but he watched in shock at the dementor that came forward. Harry watched it with wide eyes but couldn't seem to find anything to turn it into as it advanced. Lupin stepped between them, and after another crack! A white orb hung in the air. The moon. She felt a pang go through her as he turned it effortlessly into a balloon and ushered Neville forwards again.

 

Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined. “Riddikulus!” he shouted, and they had a split second’s view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great “Ha!” of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

 

“Excellent!” cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. “Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone. . . . Let me see . . . five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart, five for each of the Slytherin's, ten for Neville because he did it twice . . . and five each to Hermione and Harry.”

 

“But I didn’t do anything extra,” said Harry.

 

“You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry,” Lupin said lightly.

 

“Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me . . . to be handed in on Monday. That will be all.”

 

His voice was already fading away as Serena made a beeline out of the staffroom. She summoned her bag from the classroom and ran. She couldn't go to the Library. It was too predictable. She couldn't go to her window seat or her room, as they were also too predictable. She could go outside by the lake, but it wouldn't take them long to find her there, and she didn't want to see anyone. Because of this, she wouldn't risk her shared rooms with Hermione.

 

Despite being tired, and despite it being dinner time, Serena headed for the one place they wouldn't expect her. Instead of lurking in the dungeons, she headed for the astronomy tower. She walked quickly, checking over her shoulder to be sure she wasn't followed. She ran to the tower and banished her bag to her room before summoning her broom. Her custom Nimbus Two Thousand and One flew towards her. She leaped off the edge of the tower landing squarely on her broom and flew, heading to a tower that would be unreachable by everything but a broom. She sat on the ledge of a windowsill, thousands of feet in the air, her legs dangling dangerously below. She was oblivious to it though, unable to see it as tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

 

How could her worst fear be herself? Was she really that out of control? Was her magic really that wild? She frowned down at her feet, so lost in thought that she was unaware of time passing. She didn't feel the arrival of someone who landed carefully and sat down beside her. “Rina? Are you alright?”

 

Serena stiffened. She hadn't seen Allie much this year. They had passed each other in the halls, but the girls inability to believe her last year had damaged their friendship, even if Serena had forgiven her. The easy friendship made at the orphanage had all but vanished into polite nods in the hallway. “No, Allie. I'm not alright. Why are you here?”

 

“Blaise and Draco seemed pretty frantic when they couldn't find you. Said something happened in class. They asked me if I could find you, and I told them I could.”

 

“How did you find me?” Serena asked curiously.

 

Allie just smiled as Serena wiped her eyes. “You used to hide on the roof after your whippings, Rina. When you're truly upset you go for high ground.” Serena gave a shaky laugh and Allie continued. “You know I really hate flying. I don't think I could ever play Quidditch.”

 

“That's okay. Sometimes watching is fun, too.”

 

“Will you come back to dinner?”

 

“I... Maybe later on. I just need some time right now.”

 

“Alright. Just remember, you aren't alone here, Rina. We can help you, if you let us.” Allie carefully mounted the school broom and flew back to the ground. Serena considered her words for a few minutes before mounting her own. She landed in the entrance hall and banished her broom to the shed. She strode into the Great Hall and ignored the looks thrown her way, striding directly up to Luna Lovegood.

 

“Could I take a little bit of your time, Luna?”

 

“Of course, Serena. Seems like you need it. The wrackspurts really like you today.” Luna stood gracefully. Serena pointed at Blaise and motioned for him to come with her, and he stood immediately. She repeated the process with Hermione, who was nudged by Harry. The girl closed her book and followed them into the hall.

 

“I heard what happened in your defense class today. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear in yourself.” Luna said dreamily.

 

Serena sighed. “Not in myself, but in my magic. Luna, I'm looking for a special place in Hogwarts that would let me donate some of my magic to her. I know you're really in tune with Hogwarts... could you help me?”

 

“Of course! I know the place. I go there often when I want to be alone. Come on!” She said in her usual dreamy voice. She took Serena's hand and began skipping towards the dungeons, and Serena had to jog to keep up or she would be dragged.

 

She closed her eyes and let Luna lead, sensing out the pulse of Hogwarts' magic. She felt secure as her magic stabilized between Blaise and Hermione and surprisingly, Luna. She began to follow it, turning with Luna instinctively. They twined down several stairways and began exploring the dungeons. The pathways changed quite often, and only the area with Severus' class and her dorms stayed open at all times. She followed the new pathways until she came to a stop at a section of wall. Luna smiled at her encouragingly. Serena cocked her head to the side, and laid a palm to the wall. It immediately opened at her touch, allowing her through. Luna darted ahead and the others followed warily.

 

It was rather narrow, but more than tall enough for them. Dull purple lights lit the pathway, which slanted downhill, and soon enough, it opened into a large room. They were in what appeared to be a cavern with huge crystals growing out of the ground and ceiling. Stalagmites and stalactites stood tall around them, and appeared to be made of Diamond and Amethyst. Blaise and Hermione stared around in awe.

 

“This isn't mentioned anywhere in _Hogwarts: A History_.”

 

“Some of Hogwarts secrets you have to find for yourself.” Luna said as she strode forward and laid her palms on a crystal. A faint blueish glow surrounded her. Serena approached the largest crystal, which stood in the center of the cavern. She placed a hand on it. Immediately she felt some of her magic drain away, but it was more than that. She could feel the very layout of the castle.

 

“Guys... come here. Place your hand here.”

 

They warily came closer, and she guided Hermione's hand next to hers. The other girl looked at her in shock as her hand connected with the stone. Blaise did the same. “It's like I can feel the entire school in my mind.

 

Serena snorted. “But.. It's beyond that. Instead of focusing on the castle, focus beneath us. In my reading I learned that, as tuition, the castle siphons off some of our magic. That's why it's free to come here. Hogwarts collects our excess magic when we get back from summer and the Hols. Eve though you can use Magic in a Magical home over breaks, it still builds up more quickly at our age. That's how she supplies the school with magic for the year. But the castle is sitting directly on an intersection of three magical lay lines. If needed, someone based in Hogwarts could draw a substantial base of power.... They could change the world with this amount of magic. Hogwarts isn't pulling on it... but it could, if there weren't enough students to keep the place running.”

 

“Dumbledore's warning makes sense, then. Only trustworthy people should come here.” Hermione stated firmly. She looked from Blaise to Serena, and made it obvious that she was implying a certain blonde Slytherin.

 

“He really wouldn't do anything on purpose, but I agree. Draco doesn't always know when to keep his mouth shut at home,” Blaise said. Serena nodded.

 

“I just hope it isn't too late,” She said cryptically. She hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't abuse the magic to protect his position, but remembered the arrival of Fawkes last year, and had a feeling that he had. She fed the castle more magic, then removed her hand. She noticed that the magic around herself was significantly calmer and less plentiful. Her mind felt sharper than ever. She sighed. “I hope that someday I can control this without needing the help of Hogwarts.”

 

Blaise laid a hand on her shoulder. “Someday you will. You did just fine this summer, too. Severus said your capacity to control it is growing.”

 

She glared at him. “I nearly blew up the house this summer.”

 

“But you didn't. This doesn't control you, Serena. You control it.”

 

She sighed. “Let's go back. I have tons of homework to do.” They all left the chamber, Luna skipping along ahead of them.

 

Blaise dropped his voice. “Don't worry if you guys are late to classes. I'll cover for you. Weasley seems suspicious though.”

 

Hermione sighed. “He already figured it out?”

 

Serena laughed. “He figured it out the first night.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “The one year that Ron starts to pay a bit of attention and he still hasn't caught on. Doubt he will. Oh well. Thanks for your help, Blaise.” Hermione waved and headed up the stairs. Luna was waiting by their common room door.

 

“I know it's here, but she won't let me in.”

 

“She who?” Blaise asked.

 

“Hogwarts, of course! She's too fickle to be a man, what with the trick steps and moving staircases, and pretending doors.”

 

“It could be a male castle if it took more after Slytherin.”

 

Luna pondered this, then shook her head. “It could, yes, but I don't think so. Something about her magic feels feminine to me.”

 

Blaise shook his head. Serena just smiled at the two. “Thank you for your help, Luna.”

 

“Of course, Serena. Keep your head on!” the girl headed up the staircase after Hermione.

 

“Loony, that one. Brilliant, but not quite right in the head,” Blaise said.

 

Serena smacked his arm. “Be nice. I think she's rather brilliant, albeit in a strange way.” Serena hissed at the wall and it snapped open. Blaise shook his head.

 

“Can't you just use the password?”

 

“Why remember a password when I can use the same one all the time? Why can't you just use parseltongue?”

 

“You know I'm not a parselmouth.”

 

“Doesn't mean you can't learn. It may not come natural to you, but you could learn the basics. It shouldn't be to---”

 

“Where have you two been!?!” Draco demanded, coming to a stop right before them. Serena rolled her eyes.

 

“Glad to see you care again,” Serena said blandly.

 

Draco blushed slightly but didn't back down. “Merlin, Serena, when did you get this vindictive?”

 

“When did you get this dense? You've been an ass all week Draco, which got you attacked by a damn hippogriff today. I heal your arm, you don't bother to thank me. I've expended vast amounts of magic between all of my classes, gainedp at least double that, and Defense certainly didn't help that at all. Obviously I've been somewhere that I can think or control the magic.” Her voice dropped dangerously low so they wouldn't be overheard. She brushed past him and headed to her room, aware that they were following her. She sighed and sat down at her desk, pulling out her Defense book and attempting to reread the chapter.

 

“Don't act like you haven't already read the entire damn book, Serena. Where did you go?”

 

“Someplace I can't take you.”

 

He blinked at her in mild shock. She rarely left Draco out of anything. “And why not?”

 

Serena looked up, face blank, and leveled him with a bland look. “Because until you decide where you stand in this coming war, I will not risk laying the most powerful weapon I've ever seen in your hands. Until I believe that you will not serve Lucius and Voldemort,” She ignored the flinch the name got out of Draco, “I can not trust you with that kind of power.”

 

“You can't trust me to keep it a secret?”

 

“Not until you can protect your mind. Blaise and I practiced together over the summer, and he can nearly repel me now. Not until I know damn well that you won't go running back to him. I'm not going to risk the death of every person in Britain by telling you where we went. I don't have to justify myself to you, Draco. I am not one of your little group that you go crying to when I refuse to deal with your bad attitude. I'm smarter than that. I have to be, or I'll be dead before I reach seventeen.” She kept her voice cool and level, though she would much rather scream and bash his pretty blonde head against the wall. Serena looked back down at her book, skimming the pages. The room had gone silent.

 

“It's not your place to judge what side of the war I end up on.”

 

“Then it's not your place to be my friend, because I won't risk letting an enemy remain so close to me.” She snapped the book shut and stood, standing face to face with Draco and ignoring the fact that she was shorter than him. Blaise was watching quietly from the bed. She allowed her more limited magic to snap out, filling the room with a powerful aura. She felt Draco's magic respond to hers, alert and attentive, but he didn't let it show on his face.

 

“Let us play a little game, yes? We've done this before. I believe I've made it quite clear that I will serve neither Voldemort or Dumbledore. Hubris may be my fall, but I do not believe that either has the right vision for the future of the wizarding world. We need to hold ourselves accountable. Blood prejudice must end. The stigma against magical creatures must end. Power must be distributed, and all areas of magic should be practicable until one proves they cannot handle it. We need a system of checks and balances on individuals, not the magic itself. And neither will provide that.”

 

“If there was a third option, that intended to bring balance to the wizarding world to strengthen us as a whole, would you take it? Or would you serve the others, blindly ignoring the parts that are limiting both you and wizarding society as a whole?”

 

“It's irrelevant.” Draco answered immediately, throwing his hand into the air. “What you're proposing doesn't exist.”

 

“Yet.”

 

Draco stared at her in shock for a few moments and Blaise watched on. “You've got to be kidding me. You can't seriously think that you can stand as a separate force between Dumbledore and Voldemort.”

 

“I won't serve either, and I won't run and hide. What else would you propose?”

 

Neither boy answered, so she continued.

 

“Why do you think I trained so hard over the summer? It's this or my imminent condemnation and death. The world already thinks I am dark because I am a Slytherin. The papers didn't bother to be kind last year to myself or Harry. If I join the light, I will be forever hunted by Voldemort. You think he'll just let me go in peace? And if I join him, it will be the end of humanity, wizards and muggles alike. If I'm going to be forced to fight a war, I'm going to fight it on my own terms. And you're either on my side, neutral, or in my damn way.”

 

Draco sat down on the bed next to Blaise, his head in his hands.

 

“That's why you're afraid of yourself, isn't it?” Blaise asked. “If you lose control of yourself, one way or another, you see it as the end for you. Whether it's the magic, or a decision you make.”

 

Serena nodded and began writing her essay while Draco processed his thoughts. After a long while of silence, he looked up at her. “You're insane, you know that?”

 

“But I'm right, you know that?”

 

He sighed. “I'll think about it. That's all I can give you right now.”

 

“Don't breathe a word of it to anyone outside this room except Narcissa and Sev.”

 

“I won't. You know that.”

 

“I hope so.” He stood up and walked to the door, Blaise right behind him. “And, Draco?” She began, taking a moment to look up at the blonde before her. He was studying her, and she him, both weighing their options. “Please choose wisely.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Time began to fly before Serena's eyes. She was often found in the company of Hermione, and when she wasn't studying for classes, she was studying time magics, the enlightenment charm, and the animagus transformation.

 

It seemed that Remus had passed the word to McGonagall, who had known about the Mauraders attempts to complete the transformation. She had in turn attached a duplicate set of in depth notes to one of Serena's essay's. It was obviously a duplicate, as the ink was faded more than any original could be, but it was still legible. At the top, the professor had written her a note.

 

While I do not condone the use of illegal magics, I admire anyone who wishes to learn and live up to their parents memory.

 

Inside were detailed notes on the process, and a way to avoid what Serena had been dreading most. To complete the transformation, one must hold a mandrake leaf in their mouth for a full twenty eight days. It seemed that McGonagall had found that a tea with a healthy amount of mandrake leaves would suffice if drank once a day. Serena immediately sent out an owl order, ordering enough of the listed ingredients to last her the month and focused on her meditations.

 

Tracey had soon figured out the time turner, and she was now free to talk with both her and Blaise. Draco continued to avoid her, making fun of Harry at every turn for the Dementors. She scowled at him, ignoring him as best she could. She hated these fights with him, hated the distance between her and her friend, but wouldn't lower herself by giving in to his pettiness.

 

Life became an ever growing list of essays, projects, and studying for Serena and Hermione. As their classes grew tougher, and their teachers more intent on their education, the work load grew. Though Serena had little issues with the practical side of classes, and charms was especially easy with Flitwick enamored by her abilities, she struggled with her essays. She struggled to find the words to explain how she perceived the magic, and her perceptions often varied from the books. Here, Hermione excelled, knowing the books verbatim. They balanced each other quite well, and made a wonderful team.

 

When the stress of classes had Hermione about to crack at the seems after lunch one day, Serena pulled her away from the rest of the golden trio, scowling at the boys until they left. She immediately ducked them into an alcove and took them back several hours. All of their peers would be attending breakfast. She led Hermione through the halls and up to the portrait of Moragan De Fey. “Travelers,” she barked, and the woman smiled, opening the way for them. She immediately sent Hermione to bed, and only her promise to proof read the girls essays got her there. Serena did indeed proofread Hermione's essays before taking a nap herself.

 

The alarm she set on her wand woke them half way through lunch, and she called for Dobby, who brought them lunch. She had been pleased to find the elf in the Hogwarts kitchens after Harry had set him free. He seemed much happier, and always made time for Miss Serena. He brought them a healthy lunch, their second of the day, and they headed off for classes, sliding into the back of class and refusing to answer Harry and Ronald's questions. Tracey and Blaise smirked at her and she smacked them lightly on the arm, feeling refreshed.

 

Her magic had steadily become easier to control after that first donation to Hogwarts. The castle was more in tune with her, and she with it. When she felt as if it were all to much, she immediately felt the pressure of her magic lessen, siphoned away by the castle. It was taking less of her magic each time, as her capacity to control the wild magic grew.

 

When she returned to the dorms and found a crowd huddled around the board, she felt her heart soar at the rumors of a Hogsmeade weekend. She hated the idea of giving up her study time, but she smiled, as she could do both with her time turner. She worked it out with Hermione, and they decided that they would study first, getting their mind off of their school work before traveling back to go to Hogsmeade.

 

So on the morning of Halloween, Serena dressed quickly and packed her books, leaving the dorm by six am, where she met Hermione in their study room. By lunch time, they had finished their school work, and each took an hour to study the other areas that they had been working on, as Hermione was also studying time magic, the enlightenment charm, and magical law, to help Hagrid prepare his case for Buckbeak. She had assured the girl that Draco didn't tell him, but she had been informed by Narcissa that news of the attack had reached Lucius. It was only a matter of time before the case was brought to the school.

 

After studying, they each took a nap, as they had been up for a while and would be up longer. Shortly after five pm, the girls went back in time to five thirty am. They waved farewell and watched, waiting for their past selves to exit their dormitories before heading back in. Since it was a Saturday, no one was awake that early, making it quite easy to do without being seen. Serena headed back to her bed, using a drowsiness charm she had found to take a short nap.

 

By ten am, she was well rested and at the entrance hall, waiting to leave. She was wearing gray tights beneath a black skirt with knee high boots. Instead of her usual white button down, she wore a green one, with a sleek black vest over top. She had left her top two buttons undone, showing of her figure in a subtle way. Her time turner was carefully tucked underneath her vest, and her raven pendant was in it's usual place around her neck. Her hair was in is usual bun and Hades was perched on her other. She stood with Blaise, Tracey, and Theo, and didn't comment when Draco joined them. She raised a brow when he sent Greg and Vince off with Pansy and Daphne.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“I don't know, can we?” she asked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the group. She scowled. “You know, if you're going to drag me off somewhere, you could make it worth my while.”

 

He flushed, and looked away from her, scowling into the distance. “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I... I sent Lucius a letter. I've been talking with Mother a lot, and she and Father have come to the conclusion that I may do as I please and hang out with who I please for the rest of this year and all of next so long as I don't do anything to shame our family. That is likely to change at anytime, but... it's a start.”

 

She stared at him a moment. “What if he still decides to disinherit you?”

 

“Mum cut him off from the trust fund, just in case he tries. But she won't let him. And if he did, I would hope that you wouldn't let me starve.” He gave her a wry grin that faded quickly.

 

“And what happens at the end of fourth year?”

 

“They reassess. As long as I keep my grades up and my head down, I don't think anything would change. I don't think mother would allow him that much control over me again. Look, you're right, okay? I don't want to follow Voldemort or Dumbledore, and I truly miss your friendship. If this is what it takes to make you believe me, to make you trust me, then that's what I'll do. After last year.... I don't trust him. Not really. But I trust you, and I hate fighting with you.”

 

She looked up to find him staring at her with an openness he rarely showed, and she knew he was being genuine. But she wasn't about to let him off that easy for being an ass the last month.

 

“You know,” she began. “All of the Death Eater families are following Lucius because they believed you would lead their children as he leads them. Someone else, another student, is going to step up into your place.”

 

He glanced around nervously. “We can deal with that when it comes.”

 

“And Harry? Are you going to continue to taunt him?”

 

“Of course! He started it.”

 

“He refused your friendship,” she pointed out. “He didn't start this . . . Feud between you two. That was you.”

 

“Whatever. No, I'm not going to just let him get what he wants all the time. It's like they think he walks on water.”

 

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear him rant about Harry. She had heard enough of that. She turned away, walking back to the group. He cut off his rant and followed her over, though she purposely stood on the far side of Blaise. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she just shook her head, leading the way to Hogsmeade.

 

Hogsmeade was wonderful. She drug Blaise into Galdrags, where they all bought new clothing while Tracey and Theo watched them like they were nuts. Draco expressed his dislike at some garments she chose, and she put them back with an eye roll, trying to keep the peace. When they left, they headed to Zonkos, where she found the Weasley twins scheming in a corner. She slipped away from her group and slid in beside George, leaning against a barrel of Fizzing Wizzbees.

 

“If I were looking for a prank to pull on the whole school,” she began quietly, glancing around the shop with a look of mischief. “I would buy a couple hundred dung bombs and drop them from the seventh floor, right over the Entrance Hall. A couple well placed shield charms could scatter them further, hitting the main halls on every floor of the castle.”

 

They turned to blink at her, but she was already examining her nails with an air of nonchalance.

 

“Well, that's a lovely idea,” Fred said.

 

“But our funds evade us,” George finished, looking mildly embarrassed.

 

Someone snorted, and she turned to glare at Draco, who had come up behind her like a shadow. He had the decency to blush and look away. “They're, what... a sickle a piece?” the twins nodded, and she passed them twenty galleons. “If anyone asks, I helped with the plan, yeah?”

 

They grinned at her and immediately began filling buckets with dungbombs. “Thanks, Serena!”

 

“Anytime! Hey, let me know before you do it! I don't wanna be caught in that!” They laughed and paid the cashier before leaving. She shook her head and they all headed to Honeydukes, where she bought more candy than she could possibly need, but chocolate had always been calming for her.

 

They wandered around, finding themselves looking at the shrieking shack. She hid a smile as they speculated what may haunt the place. She knew well enough from James' journals that the creature that haunted the shack was their professor. While they talked, she looked into the distance, finding that a large black dog was watching her. She cocked her head, sending her magic forward to inspect it before Draco caught her attention. “Serena? Everything alright?”

 

When she looked back, the dog was gone, and she couldn't help but wonder. She made up a quick excuse that no one believed as she headed up to the castle. It wasn't until she was halfway there that she realized Draco had followed her.

 

“My god, it's like having a second shadow.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine Draco. I just remembered an assignment I forgot about. Go enjoy the rest of the trip, I need to find Professor Lupin.”

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, and she nodded, sending him on his way. She sprinted up to the castle, stepping back as Harry left his office. He looked rather sad at being left behind and she managed a smile, placing a few sweets in his palm. He muttered a thanks and headed up to Gryffindor tower.

 

She knocked and stepped inside when Remus opened the door. She saw a goblet smoking on a table and scrunched up her nose. “Wolfsbane? Is it time already?”

 

He nodded. “It's most effective if taken for the three days leading up to the transformation. A missed dose can cause a . . . relapse, I suppose is the best term, in my control.”

 

“That's what Severus said but I didn't realize it was quite so... acrid...”

 

“It's certainly not pleasant, but Severus makes it with minimal complaint.”

 

“If he ever refuses just let me know. He taught me to make it this summer. I suppose he saw me reading dad's journal... Speaking of... Remus-”

 

He sighed heavily and pinned her with a look. “You saw Sirius, didn't you?”

 

She nodded. “I saw a large black dog at least, but they aren't exactly common out here. He's getting closer to the castle... and if he is really after Harry.... Why would he keep trying?”

 

Remus sighed and sat down. “I do not know, Serena. But let us not worry about that now. They will catch him. Come on, we have a feast to attend.”

 

The feast was wonderful, and she laughed easily, sitting beside Draco and across from Blaise. Everyone was in a pleasant mood from Hogsmeade and the feast as they returned to their dorms. They were just settling in to the common room when Severus arrived, ushering them all into the great hall. A bone deep cold fell over Serena, and in her worry, she found Pansy hovering close beside her. The two had barely spoke since last year, and the girl looked scared out of her wits. “It's him, isn't it? Sirius Black?”

 

Severus refused to answer, and when they arrived at the hall, Dumbledore announced that they needed to conduct a thorough search of the castle. He left Gemma and Percy Weasley in charge, summoning tons of sleeping bags as the teachers went into the hall and locked the doors behind them. Word quickly flew of the attack on the Fat Lady. Serena heeded Percy's words and laid down in a sleeping bag between Blaise and Draco, listening to the whispered speculation around them. She stared idly at the ceiling for a long time until most of the others were asleep, snoring filling the hall. Gemma and Percy were speaking near the teachers table, far away from her. She turned towards Draco, who was watching her closely while Blaise snored on her other side.

 

“What do you know, Serena?” The blonde asked.

 

She sighed.“Hermione is right. He couldn't apparate in, or fly in, or use the passages. He got out past the Dementors, so no doubt he knows how to give them the slip.” She knew how, but she wasn't going to say that. “But... Isn't it odd? With everyone saying he's after Harry, he picks the one time that the tower is empty.... He would know what day it is. He... Sirius was good friends with my dad. He wouldn't just forget the day they died... there's something more significant here. He wasn't after Harry, but he is after something in Gryffindor tower.” She whispered.

 

“What do you think he is after then?”

 

“I don't know.... But I only hope he doesn't get to it.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

She had listened quietly to Dumbledore's conversation with Percy, Gemma, and Severus and knew the latter was implicating Remus. She didn't understand why he hated Remus, but she disliked the tension between the two. She could feel their magic around each other, and while it was tense, there was an underlying connection that set her on edge. She finally fell into a restless sleep.

 

Soon enough classes were back to normal, and she had to smile at Flints tactic to get out of the bad weather of the upcoming game. Draco had been favoring his right arm, the arm she healed. He wasn't overly dramatic, but it was enough that they got out of the bad weather of the match, and she found herself thankful for it. The day before the match, Serena arrived in Defense to find Severus at the head of the class. She sat down quietly, aware that he must be filling in after Remus' transformation. The class was quiet as Severus spoke until Harry slid in ten minutes late, playing twenty questions. He only sat down when Severus' threatened to take fifty points from him.

 

“As I was saying before Mr. Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far, ”

 

“Please, sir, we’ve done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows,” said Hermione quickly, “and we’re just about to start- ” Serena shook her head. Hermione should know better than to push Severus by now.

 

“Be quiet,” said Snape coldly. “I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin’s lack of organization.”

 

“He’s the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had,” said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Severus glared at them all, and Serena flinched.

 

“You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss-- ”

 

Serena watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn’t covered. She had read it already, and felt her jaw drop as she looked up to gape at Severus. “—werewolves,” said Severus.

 

A chill ran through Serena. This wasn't the mercurial but kind man she knew. It was obvious to her that he was trying to expose Remus as indirectly as possible. She quickly rearranged her face, settling on composed but angry arrangement. Severus didn't dare look over at her.

 

“But, sir,” said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, “we’re not supposed to do werewolves yet, we’re due to start hinkypunks ”

 

“Miss Granger,” said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, “I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394.” He glanced around again. “All of you! Now!” With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

 

“Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?” said Snape.

 

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. Serena knew the answer, and raised her hand as well, knowing full well he wouldn't call on her. “Anyone?” Snape said, ignoring them both. His twisted smile was back. “Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn’t even taught you the basic distinction between-”

 

“We told you,” said Parvati suddenly, “we haven’t got as far as werewolves yet, we’re still on--”

 

“Silence!” snarled Snape. “Well, well, well, I never thought I’d meet a third-year class who wouldn’t even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are. . . .”

 

“Please, sir,” said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, “the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -”

 

“That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger,” said Snape coolly. “Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.” Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Severus that they were all glaring at him, several Slytherin's included, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly,

 

“You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don’t want to be told?” The class knew instantly he’d gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

 

“Detention, Weasley,” Severus said silkily, his face very close to Ron’s. “And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed.” No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. Serena was still glaring at Severus, who until this point had not looked at her. The moment he did, a smirk on his face, she snapped. She felt her magic raise up around her as she stood, scooping her books into her bag. She left it where she was seated beside Draco, knowing that he would bring it back for her. She was unaware of the rustling of papers around her, or the rattling of the windows as she turned to leave.

 

“Miss Potter, you have not been dismissed.” She ignored him, walking to the back of the classroom. He was hot on her heels, reaching for her not only physically, but mentally as well. As his hand landed on her shoulder, she allowed him to spin her before her magic blasted him backwards, forcing him to stagger back several feet. He had never tried to enter her mind unbidden before, and it only served to fuel her anger.

 

“You may be my guardian, _Professor,_ ” she sneered. “But your immaturity is showing.” She batted away the prying hands of his mind and attacking with a fierce assault of her own, intruding onto his personal thoughts. He blinked at her, trying to force her out while the class watched them stare each other down. It wouldn't look impressive; her five foot five in heels against Severus' six foot four. Only Blaise and Draco would see the truth behind the standoff.

 

She saw years of torture at James' hand, and Sirius' as Remus watched on, not intervening. He didn't defend Severus, but he didn't help his friends in the torment, either. And that was why Severus disliked him. He didn't stand up to his friends, but then again, Severus rarely stood up to his own. He had followed Lucius into being a Death Eater. She implanted that thought in his mind and had the brief satisfaction of seeing him flinch before she sneered again, spun on her heel and left without a word.

 

She headed directly for Remus's rooms. She used her magic to sense him out, finding that the man was fully in control of himself as he slept. She let herself in, and immediately began preparing him hot chocolate in the small kitchenette. She called for Mipsy, who had access to the Hogwarts Kitchens and brought back several of Remus' favorites as Serena requested. She cast a stasis charm over them all and left a note, wishing him to get well soon before she left, heading for the dorms. Soon enough she had been joined by Blaise and Draco, who didn't say a word as she studied silently. Her magic was still flaring wildly and began to stabilize between her and the boys. They each dug out work of their own and they all did their essays in a relative silence. Only once did Draco ask who she knew that was a werewolf, and she simply refused to answer. They didn't understand why she was angry, but they obviously weren't expecting her to explain it either, which she was thankful for.

 

At dinner time she sent the boys ahead without her. She stayed in the dorms, sipping at her mandrake tea. She had successfully made it and was in her last week of drinking the stuff. It was decidedly nasty, but it was better than keeping the leaf in her mouth for a month. She felt Severus approaching through her sensitized magic before the man even entered the dorm. She ignored him, continuing her study of time magic while he stood beside her in an uneasy silence.

 

“I will not be turning in that essay, Severus.”

 

“Then I will have to dock you for it.”

 

“I do not give a damn if you do. One essay won't kill my grades, especially when it won't effect my grades in the slightest.” He grunted and she knew she was right. It wasn't potions related, and he had no control over Lupin's grading.

 

“You are as arrogant as your father-”

 

“Yet I have my mother's morals, as she surely would not want you to treat Remus this way. From sixth year on she took care of him after the transformations, did you know? James mentioned it in his journals that she had finally caught on and was always sure to sneak him hot chocolate from the kitchens, and often filled him in on the lessons he missed.” She looked up to glare at Severus, knowing that her eyes alone would be her best weapon right now. To her pleasure, the man flinched and she stood.

 

“No, he didn't defend you. But he didn't help them either. They put themselves at high risk to help him, to do what they could to make his life a bit easier. Just like you, he had been rejected by so many. Just like you, he didn't dare to go against the people that actually made him feel like life was worth living. You only went against Lily in a fit of rage. Remus is more level headed than that. He was lucky to have the bit of happiness he did in Hogwarts. You cannot blame him for their misdeeds. You cannot play the innocent victim when you constantly followed them, trying to get them in trouble, much like Draco does with Harry. That was a rotten thing to do, and you know it. You don't have to like him, but he is a part of my life just as you are. I will not tolerate your hatred of him for something out of his control when you supported the man who had him attacked. You're thirty four, Severus. Don't you think it's about time to grow up and out of your prejudices? You're almost as bad as Draco.”

 

She stormed past him and out into the grounds. She wasn't hungry, and Hogwarts seemed to have deemed her able to handle her magic, as it wasn't taking the excess from her. She summoned her cloak, hoping it hit Severus on the way out, and wrapped it around her as she headed down the grounds towards the edge of the forest. The rain was still falling relentlessly, and she silently thanked Draco for the charmed cloak. She walked to the edge of the forest and smiled as the Thestrals slowly approached her, attracted to her magic. Their own magic was relatively calm yet powerful, and seemed to have a calming effect on her.

 

She had read about them after she had seen them last year. She summoned some meat from the kitchens and began handing it out to them, petting them gently. As she handed the last piece to a youngling, she felt eyes on her and looked up to find a large black dog sitting nearby, watching her patiently. She froze, studying the man that had supposedly led to her parents murder. Studying her godfather.

 

She took a deep breath as neither of them moved and sent her magic towards him. She found that there was nothing malevolent in his magic as there would have been if he meant her any harm, though it was definitely strange, weak, and fairly erratic. She held her breath and took a few steps forward. When he didn't move, she walked past him and deeper into the forest. When they arrived at a clearing, she turned to face him.

 

“Hello, Sirius.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

She watched in silence as the dog before her cocked it's head, obviously skeptical of her. “I've read most of dad's journals, and I can sense your magic. You won't harm me. Besides if you were truly after myself or Harry, you wouldn't have gone to the tower on a day you knew it would be empty.”

 

Slowly, as if he didn't believe her, the dog before her shifted into a man. She glanced away, and summoned a spare set of robes before handing them to him as he dressed in silence. When he was finished, she turned to face him, casting warming, drying, and impervious charms over the shivering man with a flick of her wrist. His hair hung and lank ropes around his grubby face, and he was incredibly thin. She recognized the Black family features. Those gray eyes were warm and familiar, even if he wasn't.

 

“You-” His voice broke, and she summoned him a glass of water. He took a long drink before trying again. “You're only thirteen. How can you do magic like that?”

 

“As the world believes you to be a Death Eater, I won't answer until I know I can trust you.”

 

He flinched, but inclined his head. “I can work with that. How much time do you have?”

 

“Perhaps twenty minutes before Severus sends someone after me.”

 

“Then listen closely, as I won't have time to repeat myself. That night at Godric's Hollow, when- When James and Lily were murdered... I asked Hagrid, begged him to let me take custody of you two. But he refused, and said that Dumbledore had made other arrangements. He took you both, and in an instant I lost three of my closest friends and my god children. What do you know of the Fidelius Charm?”

 

“It hides a place from sight and places one person as the secret keeper of the property. Only they can share the address to allow others in.”

 

“Wonderful, that makes this easier. Dumbledore placed your parents under the Fidelius and they wanted me as their secret keeper. However, at the last minute, James and I decided that I would be the first guess. No one would have suspected Peter Petigrew- the-”

 

“Wormtail. No one would have suspected your quiet, tag along friend. So he was the Secret keeper?” She sat down on a large tree stump and patted the space next to her. After a moment he joined her.

 

“When... that day I lost so much... and to know that Peter had done that, and that he wasn't going to be punished for it-”

 

“Let me guess, you went after him, right? But that still makes you a murderer. All they ever found was his finger.”

 

“But, as you have read James' Journals, you know he was also an illegal animagus, just like me. He cut off his finger, cast a blasting curse that killed everyone that had gathered nearby, and turned into a rat and escaped. I was so shocked to see Peter take such a risk like that that when they found me, all I could do was laugh.”

 

She thought this over and nodded. “Is that why you broke out then? You have word he is here?”

 

The man nodded grimly. “The Daily Prophet showed a picture of the Weasley family on their vacation. I managed to get a scrap from visitors, and in that picture I saw Peter with their youngest son. Ronald, I believe. He sleeps in that dorm every night with Harry, inches away. The only thing that gets through to Peter is power and fear, and if he was afraid enough to give James and Lily up, he will be a coward enough to kill Harry when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns.”

 

“So you were trying to get to Peter, not Harry. How do I know I can believe you?”

 

“I would tell you to use legillimency on me, but-”

 

“Wouldn't they have done that at your trial?”

 

He scowled darkly at the ground. “In the Aftermath of his fall, they were not lenient with Death Eaters. And while Dumbledore knew that we had made the last minute change to Peter, he was nowhere to be found, likely attending to you and Harry.”

 

She sighed. “I always knew that man was twisted. May I check your memories, Sirius?”

 

He blinked at her. “Can you?”

 

“Yes, I can.”

 

“Then you may, so long as you tell me how you are capable of such advanced magics at your age afterwards.”

 

She grinned. “Alright.” She turned and met his eyes, and carefully moved towards his mind. It was tinged with madness, but she figured twelve years with nothing but Dementors for company would do that to you. He readily offered his memories, and she dug just deep enough to verify that they were true before she fortified the walls of his mind, pushing some of the madness away before she withdrew. He blinked at her.

 

“Why are my thoughts clearer?”

 

“Because your mind was tainted with a lingering madness from the Dementors, which I have pushed mostly from your mind. I believe it will fade on its own with time. Now, as to your question, that night at Godric's Hollow, Voldemort had a feeling that something would go wrong. I do not know why or how, but he cast a charm on me known as the enlightenment charm. The charm-”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“No, you are. Anyway-”

 

He snorted. “Very funny. That charm has never been tested on a baby and is a death sentence on any adult. Are you saying it really affected your magic that much?”

 

She nodded. “My magic grows at an exponential rate, and I can feel and use the magic of those around me. I can do most any spell non-verbally and wandless if I desire, though I still use my wand for show.”

 

He shook his head. “But why would he seek to make someone so powerful?”

 

“His intent was for me to hate muggles as much as he does and be his right hand. A tool for his use.” She scowled at her feet. She had kept her magic broad around her, and thus felt Draco leaving the castle. She whipped her head around. “Draco is coming. I don't think I can tell him this all, not yet, but soon.”

 

“Why not tell Harry?”

 

She shook her head. “He won't believe me. We don't exactly see eye to eye. He's too stubborn. Listen, I will think about what I can do to help get to Peter. In the mean time, if you should see a small black cat, it is probably mine. His name is Hades. And Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, is always attacking the rat. He's half Kneazle. He may be more help than I.” She glanced down at the stump she was sitting on and found a hollow at it's base. “I will bring you some clothes and food here. This winter is bound to be nasty and you will need all the help you can get. I assume you're staying at the shack?”

 

“Yes, but I can't light a fire without rousing the entire village.”

 

She transfigured a leaf into a thick blanket and stuffed it into the tree. Draco was already halfway down the slope now. “I have to go. Check back here regularly, and leave notes when you can. Few people use this clearing, so it should be pretty safe.”

 

She stood, and he rose with her, watching her closely. “You look so much like your parents. But you are definitely your mother's daughter. James wouldn't have listened to all of that calmly.”

 

She gave a slight smile. “I've heard that before. And that's why I can't tell Harry. I've been told he takes after James.” She heard footsteps in the distance. “Now go! Before he catches you.” Sirius transformed into a dog, his clothing falling off as he darted away. She stuffed it into the tree and left the clearing, meeting Draco at the edge of the forest. They had reached a silent truce since their talk before Hogsmeade. She wasn't going to let him off the hook for his behavior, and he was doing everything he could to prove to her that he meant it. But they hadn't spent much time alone, as they always had Blaise, or Tracey, or Theo around. He glanced behind her, as if he could sense Sirius there.

 

“What are you doing out here?”

 

“Fuming and petting the thestrals.”

 

He flinched. “I thought you could only see them if-”

 

“Quirrell.”

 

He nodded slowly. “Ah. Are... are you coming back?”

 

“Eventually. I was hoping to walk around the lake.”

 

“Even with the Dementors out?”

 

It was her turn to flinch. “Maybe not.”

 

“Come on. I'll walk you back.” He extended his arm and she took it with a wry smile.

 

“Always the gentleman. Narcissa did well with you.”

 

“Please. She'd have my head if I pissed you off any longer. I think she likes you better.”

 

Serena snorted. “Of course she does. I listen to her.”

 

The blonde swatted her, and she laughed, glancing back over her shoulder. A large black dog winked at her and she smiled. “Isn't Sirius Black her cousin?”

 

“Sort of. He was disowned when they were young for... well, he was like me. He didn't exactly believe in the pureblood supremacy, and from what I've been told he was fascinated with muggles. Even had some tattoos...”

 

“Hey, I would love to have a tattoo.”

 

He just shook his head. “There's an odd one in every group,” he said before she flicked his cheek. “I don't know though. It just doesn't add up, you know? He was disowned for being anti-Voldemort, and he is supposedly was one of the biggest Death Eaters. There's more to that story, even if we will never hear it.”

 

She sighed. “Perhaps we will one day. Hey, don't we have an essay due? I'd like to at least watch the game tomorrow, since Flint got us out of it.”

 

“It feels wrong, doesn't it? The first game of the year is always Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It's like we're breaking tradition.”

 

She smirked at him. “A Malfoy thinking for himself? That must break some tradition already, dear.”

 

He swatted her and she dodged him, coming back to take his arm. He looked ahead at the castle thoughtfully. “You know, if... if I continue to defy Father's wishes, I could take the Black name. The Malfoy name would cease to exist, but it would bring the Black name back, since it would die with Sirius.”

 

Serena just shook her head in thought. “Draco, it doesn't matter to me, or Blaise, or your Mother or anyone who truly cares about you what your last name is. What matters is who you are, and I just want to make sure that you are happy with who you are in life.”

 

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “And are you happy with who you are?”

 

She studied her feet. Was she? Did she know who she was really? She was Serena Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter. Sister of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She was a witch, an orphan. Serena had a few close friends, and didn't trust easily. She was cursed by the darkest wizard of common times, and the distrust between her and the greatest wizard of their time was a palpable thing. She would side with one of the two, or stand on her own, a teenage girl in a war of grown men.

 

She gave him a wry smile. “I think I am. I'm making the best of the hand I was given, and I'm glad to see you are doing the same.” They had reached the entry hall and she steered him towards the kitchens, as she had skipped dinner. Soon enough, they returned to the Slytherin common room to finish their homework before tomorrows Quidditch match.

 

Serena arrived at the match late, taking advantage of the empty castle to swipe some of Blaise's spare robes. She knew him well enough to know what he didn't really wear, and cast sizing charms on those garments. She transfigured a tie into a bag and stuffed the clothing inside, along with several fruits and snacks she had the house elves pack in the kitchen. She made sure the meal was balanced, and even managed to get into Severus' supply closet, getting a few healing potions and regeneration potions that she thought would help bring clarity to Sirius' mind. She stashed them in the tree and headed to the pitch. Since she had arrived so late, she joined the top of the Slytherin section of the stands. Marcus had managed to reserve the tower for the team, on account of them observing the other teams without worry of the rain, so she didn't have to fight for a decent seat. She was, however, sat up front where the rain came in, though it really didn't bother her.

 

She glanced to her left and had to blink several times at the form of a large black dog in the stands. She pulled out her binoculars and glanced towards the teachers tower, and saw McGonagall watching Sirius, too. Her lips were pursed, but loyal as she was, she did not inform the headmaster. She shook her head at the dog, who barked at her, and turned back just as Wood called a timeout. The only way she could even hear the commentary was due to Lee Jordan's voice being magically amplified directly into the boxes.

 

She shivered against the cold, and smiled as Draco and Blaise slid down to join her. She cast a warming charm over the entire box, and heard several muttered thanks though no one knew she had cast it. The boys grinned at her, and she sent a silent warming charm at Harry too just as she began to feel dizzy.

 

Her head snapped towards the field, where a swarm of Dementors was gathering beneath Harry. But he wasn't alone. Several cloaked faces floated before them, turned directly at Serena. Her first instinct was to sense out their magic, and try to convince them to let her be. However, it seemed the Dementors did not care. She couldn't say that she really expected them too, as they lived off of happy memories. Her studies had proved her guess right. The reason she and Harry were affected worse than the rest was because they had more bad experiences than most. When the happy memories were drained away, they were forced to relive their worst.

 

And though she had read about the Patronus charm, the application of it had evaded her, as she struggled to find a proper memory. Her wand rose weakly, and she uttered the incantation, but it had little effect as her eyes rolled back and the world turned black. Again, she heard her mother screaming.

 

“ _Not my babies, not my children, please not my babies!”_

 

“ _Stand aside, you silly girl.... stand aside, now...”_

 

“ _Not them, no please! Take me, kill me instead-- Not them, please! Have mercy... Have mercy!”_

 

A shrill voice, hauntingly familiar, laughed and Lily was screaming. Serena saw a bright flash of green before she knew no more.

 

Next, Serena was aware of voices around her. They seemed to be discussing Harry, saying he was lucky the ground was soft. He must have fallen off his broom. She pretended to still be out, but she felt a hand squeeze hers and her eyes flew open.

 

Draco was beside her, holding her hand in a comforting gesture. She listened absent-mindedly as Fred and George told Harry what had happened, and that Oliver Wood was trying to drown himself in the showers. Hermione hovered between them, eyes blood shot. Serena motioned for her to go over to Harry, and she did with a slight nod. She was pleased to see that none of the Slytherin team had stuck around, though Blaise, Draco, Tracey and to Serena's surprise, Theo, were ranged around her bed. They all listened quietly as the Gryffindor team was escorted out, Fred and George each handing her a chocolate frog, and Hermione began to speak.

 

“Dumbledore was really angry. I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed before you hit the ground. He glanced up when the Slytherin's started shouting that Serena had passed out. He whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot some silvery stuff at them. They left the stadium right away.... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him-”

 

“Then he magicked you both onto a stretcher and walked up to the school with you both floating on them. Everyone thought.... Obviously Harry's was worse, with the fall and all, but it was pretty scary for a while there.” Ronald said.

 

Serena nodded and ate one of the chocolate frogs from the Twins. She immediately felt a bit better and her head snapped up as Harry inquired about his broom. Both Ron and Hermione looked nervous. “Err-”

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“Well... when you fell off, it got blown away,” Hermione began.

 

“And?”

 

“And it hit-- it hit-- oh Harry-- it hit the whomping willow,” Hermione said, lifting a bag from her feet. Serena flinched at the sight of broken wood, though Draco's eyes gleamed with a look of victory. She smacked him and he immediately hid his emotions as Harry looked forlornly at the destroyed broom.

 

“You can use mine.”

 

All heads turned to Serena, with several jaws dropped in shock. She blinked, not realizing she had spoken aloud until it was too late.

 

“He can?” Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

 

“I... I can?” Harry asked.

 

Serena nodded. “I have my custom and my team broom. Take your pick. They're identical, but the team broom has never been used before.”

 

“And are for the Slytherin's only,” Draco said stiffly.

 

She turned to look at him, tightening her hand on his. He instantly withdrew it and she sighed. “I would rather win an even match than win by default. Wouldn't you rather know you bested an opponent on top of his game than through pity?”

 

“I'd rather win however I can!”

 

“And you will win, even with Harry on one of my brooms.”

 

Draco glared at her and Harry in turn. “He's beaten me every game.”

 

“Then it's time we start having seekers matches in our spare time, yes?” She patted his arm as he sank back in his chair, out of arguments or keeping the peace. She didn't really care which as she looked back to Harry. “So, which will it be?”

 

He eyed her skeptically. “What's the catch?”

 

“One request when I need it, within reason of course.”

 

“Alright. I'll take the custom, just until I can get my own. Wouldn't want to cause further tension there,” He said, inclining his head towards Draco, who glared at him moodily.

 

“Shouldn't take long with our vaults.”

 

He nodded. “Thank you, Serena.”

 

She scowled. “Eat your chocolate, Harry.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Serena was released that evening, as her attack had been less severe. Since Harry had fallen fifty plus feet, Madam Pomfrey made him stay behind in the Infirmary. She spent most of the weekend studying Dementors and relaxing in her bed. She didn't dare try to sneak more things out to Sirius with her friends watching her so closely. She practiced her charms and transfiguration, though they came easily to her now. She spent a good bit of time meditating, and attempting her animagus transformation. She had finished her mandrake tea, and according to the books she had read and McGonagall's notes, a clear mind led to an easy transformation.

 

But how could she clear her mind when she was terrified of the Dementors that lurked around the castle grounds? She was terrified for herself, and terrified for Sirius, though he had managed to elude them so far. She was worried about the upcoming Holiday's, as her latest letter from Narcissa had asked her to join them, as Lucius was demanding that Draco come home. She hadn't seen Lucius since the summer before second year, and was not looking forward to dealing with the man.

 

By the time Monday rolled around, Draco was in full swing, taunting Harry not only for passing out, but for his loss. To his credit, his taunts did not hold their usual venom, and Harry seemed to brush it off easily. But it still annoyed Serena to no end that Draco felt the need to keep up with such childish displays. When he began imitating the dementor attack, Serena took to sitting with Hermione as far away from Draco as possible.

 

Everyone, Serena included, was relieved to see that Lupin had returned for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He taught them about Hinkypunks, interesting little creatures that led travelers into bogs. When the bell rang, she wasn't surprised that he asked for her and Harry to stay behind. She remained at her desk, studying him closely.

 

“How are you feeling, Professor?”

 

The man's lip quirked up at the edge. “Serena, I've told you to call me Remus outside of class. I hardly believe that Harry's presence should change that, as he has the same permissions. And I am feeling quite well. Your gift was most thoughtful.” She inclined her head and gave him a slight smile, perching on her desk. She always liked high ground to make up for her short height. Remus was studying them. “I heard about the match, and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?”

 

“No, the tree smashed it to bits. But Serena has loaned me her extra,” Harry said glumly.

 

Remus raised a brow. “Slytherins don't make loans. What's the cost?”

 

Serena smiled as kindly as possible. “A favor at a later date.”

 

Remus snorted. “Good luck with that one, Harry. They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance.”

 

Serena watched as Harry swallowed thickly. “Did you hear about the Dementors too?”

 

“Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time. . . Furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds. . . I suppose they were the reason you fell?”

 

“Yes. . . Why do they affect me. . . er. . . us like that? Are we just--”

 

“Didn't bother to look in the library did you?” Serena said, shaking her head.

 

“It has nothing to do with weakness,” Lupin said sharply, cutting them both off. “The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others do not have. Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself. . . soulless and evil. You'll be nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you two is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.”

 

“When they get near me, I can hear Voldemort murdering our mum... I didn't realize it at first. . . but after Serena told me it was her, it made sense.” Serena watched Remus make a sudden motion, as if to grip both of their arms and she gave him a sad sort of smile. He and Lily had been quite close, almost as close as he and James. “Why did they have to come to the match?” Harry asked bitterly.

 

“They're getting hungry,” Serena said, and Remus nodded.

 

“Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up. . . I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement. . . emotions running high . . . it was their idea of a feast.”

 

“Azkaban must be terrible,” Harry muttered, and Lupin nodded grimly. Serena's mind flashed to Sirius.

 

“The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them go mad within weeks.”

 

“But Sirius Black escaped from them. He got away . . . “ Harry said slowly. Serena was interested to see how Remus would respond. They were talking about his old friend, after all, and she was hopping he could help her with Sirius in the future.

 

“Yes, Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible. . . . Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long. . . .”

 

“ _You_ made that dementor on the train back off,” Harry said suddenly.

 

“The patronus charm,” Serena supplied, and Harry gave her a curious glance.

 

“Have you tried it?” Lupin asked, looking at her.

 

She nodded. “Apparently it's the one charm I'm incapable of, even with my wand and an incantation.”

 

“There are – Certain defenses one can use, but there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist.”

 

“What defenses? Can you teach me?” Harry asked eagerly. Serena nodded. She did not want to be defenseless before a dementor again.

 

“I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry . . . Quite the contrary . . .”

 

“But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them--”

 

Remus was studying them both hesitantly. Apparently their combined determination was enough to sway him. “Well . . . All right. I'll try and help. But it will have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays, I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill.”

 

“No one can choose when they fall ill, Remus,” Serena pointed out with a knowing look. He snorted and shook his head as Harry watched them both, nodding emphatically at her statement then looking confused at their teachers response.

 

“As Serena has mentioned, the best defense is the patronus charm. If you have time, look it up over the holidays. It will make our lessons go smoother if you know the basics.”

 

The next few weeks passed quickly, and Serena managed to sneak a few bits to the hollow tree trunk for Sirius. She smiled when she saw that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. It would give her the perfect chance to sneak him better items before joining her friends.

 

When Blaise and Draco came to fetch her she brushed them off, telling them she had homework to finish first and that she would meet them later. When the dorm was empty of all but the first and second years, she transfigured a handkerchief into a large bag, adding some of her Hogsmeade treats to the bottom as a Christmas gift for the man. She headed to the kitchens, where the elves greeted her and gave her enough food to feed several people. She cast preservation charms she had studied over the food so it would last for the duration of the holidays before asking one of them to lead her to the laundry, claiming she had lost a tie.

 

She convinced the elf to leave her to look, and snuck out some fine robes, heavy scarves, and thick cloaks, as it was sure to get colder in Scotland. She charmed them as well as she could before she closed the bag and headed out of the school, stopping when she heard voices in a stairway. She stopped and ducked her head in to see Fred, George and Harry having a discussion over a piece of parchment. Her jaw dropped, and she stepped inside, putting up several wards.

 

“Where in the world did you get the Maurader's Map??” she asked loudly.

 

Fred and George turned to her, looking dumbfounded as Harry murmured the keywords to shut the map.

 

“How in the world-” Fred started

 

“Do _you_ know about that map?” George finished

 

“ _I_ happen to have found it in some reading.” She strode forward, withdrawing her wand and pointing it at the paper. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The map unfurled before her and she snatched it from Harry, scanning the vast parchment for the name Peter Petigrew. She found him nowhere, and figured he was with Ronald. The twins looked at her in shock.

 

“It took us two years to figure out how to work the thing...”

 

“And you found that in a book?”

 

She smirked. “Written by Mr. Prongs, one of the Mauraders.”

 

“Who were they?!?!” they asked in unison.

 

She smiled. “That's my secret to keep. Perhaps I'll tell you later. However, I believe Harry has shopping to do, and Filch is on the way. Perhaps you two would accompany me to Hogsmeade?”

 

George gave her a mischievous grin. “Actually, I'm supposed to meet Angelina to study. However, I'm sure Fred would go.” He waved at them and left the group, leaving Serena with a raised eyebrow, Fred with a blush, and Harry more confused than normal.

 

Serena tapped her wand to the parchment. “Mischief Managed.” The map immediately closed. “Give it a go, Harry. Take the cloak.” She waved at her brother and looped her arm through Fred's. The red head blushed further and she just smirked, tugging him through the courtyard. “Do you mind if I make a stop first?”

 

“Of course not. Where to?”

 

“Promise me that you won't ask questions?”

 

“Where is the fun in that?” he asked mischieviously.

 

She laughed. “Alright. But don't expect me to answer them.” She steered him off the path, and around the lake, heading to the forest. She smiled at the dog who appeared in the clearing. She crouched down. “Hello, Padfoot.”

 

“Wait, Padfoot like the map?”

 

Serena shrugged. “He's a stray. I named him. It seems to fit, don't you think.” At this point Sirius was licking her face and grinning the best he could as a dog. “He's friendly, you can pet him.”

 

She dug a bit of chicken out of her bag and passed it to Sirius, who wolfed it down quickly before she stuck the bag in the tree. Fred looked at her as if she were crazy and she just raised a brow. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then don't ask.”

 

He looked nervous, but nodded. “Alright. You have lots of things to answer one day.”

 

“And I promise you that when that day comes, you will be one of the first I come to.”

 

“Good. You're a damn mystery. Come on, it's cold out here.”

 

“You wouldn't find me as intriguing if I was anything but a mystery.” She smiled and patted Sirius' head. “Have a happy holiday, Padfoot.”

 

The dog barked and licked her hand again and she smiled, sending her magic to him. She was pleased to find his mind more clear and focused than she had ever seen it and hoped it would stay that way over the holiday. She took Fred's arm, walking back the way they came and erasing their footprints in the snow as she went with a wave of her hand. He glanced back and smirked. “You're up to something.”

 

“Always. You are too, so can you really question it too much?”

 

“Touche.”

 

“So, tell me, where is George really when Angelina is there?” She pointed to the dark skinned girl walking towards them, and Fred blushed. Serena and Fred greeted her, before she hurried off to the library to find George.

 

“See, they are meeting up.”

 

“Hmmmm,” She wasn't convinced. “Something you want to tell me?”

 

“I. . . It's just-”

 

“I know. I noticed last Christmas. And you're a great guy Fred, but I've got a lot on my plate right now, and I don't think it's the right time to try dating. Maybe in the future, but not yet.”

 

He smiled down at her shyly. “I can respect that.”

 

“I appreciate that. Tell me, how did the prank with the dung bombs go?”

 

“We're saving that as a 'Welcome' to second term.”

 

She laughed. “Just make sure I'm not there for it. What are you doing over the holidays?”

 

“We're going home to visit the family. I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione are staying behind with Harry though, to keep him company.”

 

“That's nice of them. I'll have to have Hermione make sure he studies.”

 

“Studies what?” Fred asked.

 

“The Patronus charm. Re- Professor Lupin is teaching us how to use the charm so we can avoid all of these dementor incidents.”

 

“Wow, that's nice of him. But that is a really hard spell- most people graduate without much success with the charm.”

 

She scowled at the ground. “It's the one charm I can't do.”

 

“What do you mean 'the one'?”

 

She sighed. “Remember what I told you at the beginning of the year? About the curse and my magic?” When he nodded, she continued. “Because of that I can use almost any spell. And complete most transfigurations. If I can imagine how it would work, I can use it. But the Patronus draws on your memories, and I have a feeling that I haven't found the right memory yet to make the charm work. But I've tried every memory I have, and I just... I haven't had success yet.”

 

“Wow. So you really erased our tracks wandlessly?”

 

She smiled and nodded, making him laugh. “I wish I could use magic like that. Imagine the pranks!”

 

She smirked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. “We could do some now.”

 

He raised his eye brows before giving her a conspiratory smile. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Bear with me, I haven't tried this.” She stared down at their linked arms and focused as they walked forward. She spread her magic out, seeing that they were alone though they were close to Hogsmeade now. She waved a hand over both of their faces as the disillusionment charm took hold. She glanced in his direction and was pleased to see that he was nearly invisible. She cocked her head, thinking before she adjusted the charm, adding a notice me not, a spell that would automatically cover their tracks, and bending the light around them a bit more, rendering them entirely invisible, “They can still smell us and hear us, or walk into us, but other wise, we're free to make mischief.”

 

“Merlin, I've never heard of a disillusionment charm this strong.”

 

“I added other spells to it, one of which will automatically cover our tracks and blur the ones we are making. I also adjusted it so only my own Finite will end it.”

 

“Does a spell for that even exist?”

 

She shrugged against him, which she was sure he felt as she felt him shake his head. “Remind me not to piss you off, yeah?”

 

She laughed. “Come on! Where first! Who first?”

 

He made a low humming noise as he thought and then he tugged her forward lightly and she followed. They headed into Madam Puddifoots, and she moved her grip to his hand, not wanting to loose him in the crowd but giving them both more room to move. Slowly they approached a couple, who she soon saw to be Fred's brother Percy, the headboy, and a Ravenclaw prefect who had been petrified the year before. On the way, Fred grasped a cup of water, and dropped it on his brothers pants.

 

“What in Merlin's name was that?!” The ravenclaw girl, Penelope, Serena remembered, was staring at the floating cup. Serena pressed her free hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

 

“What's got the cup floating?” They both looked around, and saw no one using their wands as Fred and Serena stifled their laughs.

 

“No idea. I'd bet one of my idiot brothers is behind it, though. Fred, George where are you? I'll have your head for this?”

 

Fred was pulling her backwards, and she felt him lean over. “He'll have to find us first. Let's go!” On the way out, Fred purposely knocked over several peoples teas and a few chairs as Percy followed them. They broke into a run as soon as they were out the door, their tracks fading quickly. They ducked into an alley and glanced back to see Percy staring around with a red face and wet pants. Students snickered and pointed as they walked boy, which only made the boy more angry. When he went back into the shop, they broke out laughing, Several people glanced their way, confused when they saw no one, which only made them laugh harder.

 

They stood their for a while, discretely throwing snowballs at passerbys when she saw Draco and Blaise coming up the street. “Oh, this will be good,” she whispered. “Wait here, I'll be right back.” She snuck over to them, pinching Blaise in the side. He turned towards her with a squeak, but she had already moved, tugging Draco's hair out of it's artful style.

 

“What the Hell, Blaise?”

 

“What do you mean! Why are you pinching me?” Serena scurried back to Fred.

 

“On three?” she whispered

 

“One,”

 

“Two,”

 

“Three!” They said in unison as they let their snowballs fly, pelting the two with snowballs. They spluttered before Draco looked their direction with his eyes narrowed and walked directly up to them, wand out. Serena froze.

 

“Finite incantatem.” Draco muttered, then grimaced. “Damn it, Serena, I know it's you.”

 

“But can you prove it?” she whispered. “Because right now you just look crazy talking to a wall that's spelled to send snowballs at passerby's.”

 

He grimaced. “You're awful. I'll get you back, you know.”

 

“I'd love to see you try, Dray!” She swiftly dropped a snowball on his head then found Fred's arm, running through the alley as they disappeared around the corner where they broke down laughing. When they regained their composure, she dropped their charms. “I think that's enough for one day.”

 

“Let's get in, it's cold.”

 

“I promised to meet Blaise and Draco at The Three Broomsticks. You're welcome to join us, but then he'll know you were in on it too.”

 

“That's okay. I have some gifts to go buy, anyway.”

 

“Thanks for coming down here with me. This has been fun.”

 

He grinned at her broadly. “Yes, it has. Have a great Holiday, Serena.”

 

“You too, Fred.”

 

She blushed when he kissed her on the cheek and watched as he walked away. She pressed her hand to her cheek, and headed towards The Three Broomsticks. She walked in, sitting down beside Blaise at a table and staring off into space.

 

“Hello? Earth to Serena?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you alright?” She blushed darker as she smiled at Blaise.

 

“I'm wonderful. Aren't you?”

 

“We were just pelted by snowballs, which I have a feeling you know about, though that doesn't explain why you're so spacey.”

 

“It certainly does not.” She smiled at her friend and ordered a butter beer for each of them. She glanced up and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione head back to a corner of the room that was deserted. Harry had his head down and hood up, and she only recognized him because she knew he would be there. Their butterbeers arrived, and she was no longer paying attention to Draco and Blaise when professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered with Hagrid and a portly man she recognized from the Daily Prophet as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. It seemed a curious place for them to meet.

 

Instantly Harry's eyes widened, and Serena watched as Ronald and Hermione shoved him under the table, and Hermione whispered a spell that planted a tree in front of them all. She shared a glance with Draco, who was scowling at her.

 

“You're acting weird.”

 

“Isn't it a bit weird for those four to meet up here?”

 

He grimaced. “I suppose so. But what about before?”

 

“I'll tell you later. Blaise, switch me spots.” They quickly moved until she was tucked into the corner, inconspicuous. She cast a silencing charm around the table, then cast an eavesdropping charm, one she had read about but never used. As she focused on the adults table, their conversation came into focus. She amplified it for her friends to hear, trusting her silencing charm to keep others from hearing.

 

They watched as Madame Rosmerta joined them, listening to the conversation. She listened to the conversation about Sirius and felt her anger growing. She listened as the teachers discussed her parents, and the fidelius charm. She listened as they discussed her godfather like a murderer. She didn't realize how much her anger had built until her glass broke, shattering butterbeer and glass over her hand. She swore and stood, leaving the pub just as Ronald and Hermione did. She glanced at Hermione, who looked concerned, but Serena shook her head. She trusted Hermione, but she couldn't explain it yet that her anger wasn't directed at Sirius, like Harry's would be.

 

No, Serena was angry at Dumbledore. Not only had he allowed Sirius, a Member of his Order, his loyal follower, to be sentenced to a life in prison with only the Dementors for company, but he had allowed his staff, his friends, and the entire wizarding world to believe it, too. And for what? What could he gain from it, aside from having control over Harry? With Harry's anger directed at Black, he couldn't focus on the true problem, which was the headmaster himself. She fumed her way back to the castle, and only when they reached the dorms did Draco stop her.

 

“Serena, let's talk about this,”

 

“No. Not yet. I'm not angry for the reason you think, but I can't tell you why,”

 

“Why not?” They asked.

 

“Because Severus can use Legillimency against you, and he would be furious if he knew. And Dumbledore could do something drastic, and just make this worse. No, we have training to do this holiday, and I will tell you then.” She glanced at each of them “Last year, after the incident with the Chamber, Ginny allowed me into her mind to strengthen her Occlumency shields. Would you allow me to do the same?”

 

Draco gawked at her. “Why wouldn't you offer sooner? I don't want anyone in my mind! Not Dumbledore, not Snape, not father! No one!”

 

Blaise nodded in agreement. “Why didn't you offer?”

 

“Because I don't know how it's affected her. I'll be back. Let me make sure it's worked right, and then I will, okay?” She rushed out of the dorms and up to the Gryffindor Tower. Sir Cadogan, the portrait who had replaced the fat lady while she was being refurbished, yelled random things at her about bravery, refusing to let her in until George and Angelina came up behind her.

 

“Aren't you out with Fred?”

 

“We split up to shop. By the way, Percy is mad at you two. We pranked him and he thinks you were there. Look, I need to talk to Ginny. Can you send her out please?”

 

He shrugged. “Percy's always mad at us.” He looked at the portrait. “Sir Cadogan the great, please open for we humble students.”

 

“That's more like it. Rude, that one is.”

 

“Come on,” George said.

 

Serena shook her head. “Maybe another time. Just send her out please?”

 

He looked at her skeptically. “Alright.”

 

A few minutes later, Ginny appeared. “Hello, Serena. How are you?”

 

“I'm alright. I know we haven't talked much this year-”

 

“That's okay. I've seen Hermione studying like crazy, and I know you have the same classes. “What's up? I'm sure this isn't just a social call.”

 

“I wish it was. Remember when I helped with your Occlumency shields last year?”

 

“Yeah. I couldn't forget. They work really well, and I've been practicing. Dumbledore has tried to get into my mind a few times, but he can't.”

 

“Wonderful! That's what I needed. Thanks so much, Gin!” She turned to leave but Ginny caught her arm.

 

“Is everything okay, Serena?”

 

“It will be. I promise you, it will be. Have a happy Holiday!” She darted down the stairs, leaving the girl confused at the top. She passed Fred on the way and gave him a high five as she returned to the dorms, out of breath as she hissed at the doorway until it let her in. The common room was still pretty empty, but she led the boys up to her room, locking and silencing the door behind her. “Sit.”

 

“So, there's no negative effect?” Blaise asked rationally.

 

“She's able to keep Dumbledore out of her mind. That's good enough for me. Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Draco said. Serena smiled and pressed her hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes and she shook her head.

 

“Eyes open.”

 

He obliged, and she entered his mind carefully, finding the basis of the walls around his mind. They were much stronger than Ginny's had been, but there was still work to be done. She lit them up, just as she had for Ginny, and saw Draco grimace as he shored up his defenses and pushed her out. She repeated the process with Blaise.

 

“Ready to test it?”

 

“Yes!” they said, both excited. She closed her eyes and focused on her magic. She no longer needed eye contact for legillimency, though it made it easier when she faced one person. She extended her mind, attacking them both with full force. Alternating eye contact between them both. On occasion she broke through their minds, but only on rare occasions. She nodded.

 

“I'm sure Severus will want to practice more this holiday. If you can keep him out by the end of the Hols, I'll tell you.”

 

“Why so much secrecy?” Draco asked, looking skeptical.

 

She scowled, looking for the best answer, and decided on the plainest. “Because lives depend on it, Draco.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, they packed and headed for Malfoy Manor. Blaise was joining them, and his mother would be coming over to celebrate Christmas and New Years. Serena sighed, setting Hades on her shoulder. The purring of her little cat calmed her down as they rode the train back to London. Tracey and Theo sat with them as everyone chatted excitedly about the upcoming holiday. She was pleased that there was no repeat encounter with Dementors on this train ride.

 

As usual, Blaise helped her get her trunk down, and she stuck her tongue out at him when he teased her for her height. It was Draco who commented first though.

 

“She can curse you much quicker than you can curse her. It would be smart to remember that.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Please. She could, but Serena wouldn't do that to me.”

 

She smiled serenely and sent a stinging jinx at him. He yelped and rolled his eyes while the others laughed. If they noticed her wandless magic, they made no comment about it, and she thanked the Slytherin tact for that. She allowed Blaise to carry her trunk off of the train for her before she gripped the handle with one hand and walked towards the blonde head of hair at the edge of the platform.

 

She had dressed carefully, since she hadn't seen Narcissa since summer. Her black skirt hit her mid thigh, and her black panty hose complemented her tall black heels. Since school was out, she wore a white button down with a green sweater that brought out her eyes. Her raven pendant adorned her neck beneath the black cloak that Draco had given her for Christmas. Her hair was down, and Hades was purring contentedly on her shoulder. She gave Narcissa a steady curtsy, and the woman smiled before drawing her in for a hug.

 

“Hello, Serena. Where is Draco?”

 

“He was right behind me....” she turned and looked around to find the blonde hanging back with Crabbe and Goyle. She rolled her eyes and nudged Blaise, who shook Narcissa's offered hand before looking. He sighed. Serena carefully removed Hades from her shoulder and handed him to Blaise before storming back to Draco.

 

She raised an eyebrow as she approached, surprised when the larger boys stood in front of him to block her. “Let me through.”

 

“Can't do that.” Crabbe answered.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because you're no good for Draco's image. Our Dad's said so,” Goyle said.

 

“Oh, did they?” Draco was looking at her helplessly from behind them, obviously having tried to get away. “And, would it do any good to keep him from his mother?”

 

“No, just you.” It seemed Goyle had exhausted his ability to speak because Crabbe was speaking again.

 

“So will you let him go to his mother?”

 

“Whenever you go away.”

 

“Considering I'm spending the Hols with them, does it really matter?”

 

“Well...” the boy attempted to think, which didn't do much good. “Our dad's said-”

 

“Let me make this really simple. Get out of my way or you will have boils in unpleasant places until I decide to drop the curse.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Goyle asked.

 

“No, Greg, it's a promise,” Draco said from behind them.

 

Both boys gulped, glancing at Draco, then their parents. Serena rolled her eyes. “Keeping up appearances? Fine. Blaise and I will floo away, and if Draco and Narcissa don't come through in precisely five minutes, I will personally make your life hell.” She walked away, muttering a “See you at the Manor,” to a bewildered Narcissa before nudging Blaise and taking her trunk. They got to the floo, where she took Hades from him, returning him to her hair and stepping into the fire. “Malfoy Manor!”

 

The whirl of green flames still made her sick, and she stumbled out of the fireplace, struggling to catch her breath. She quickly caught her stride and straightened up when she saw Lucius waiting in the parlor. She stepped away from her trunk and gave him the smallest curtsy she could muster. “Lucius.”

 

“Serena. I must say, I did not expect you to actually return to my home.”

 

She kept her face blank as she stared at him, well aware of the roaring flames that signaled Blaise's arrival. “I didn't expect the father of my friend to go to such lengths to get myself and several others killed last year. Tell me, Lucius, did you know that diary was a horcrux?”

 

His eyes widened, genuine shock displayed in them before he glared at her. “And how would you know that?”

 

“Because he told me.”

 

“He who?”

 

“Voldemort.”

 

The mans eyes widened and she saw genuine fear in his eyes for the first time. “He has returned?”

 

She was aware of Blaise standing beside her in a supportive stance. “No, he certainly has not. I made sure of it. And let's drop the pretense, shall we? Neither of us likes the other, but we both care about Draco. And if you want him to survive this war, you'll let him be, or your ways will get him killed.”

 

He stiffened, glaring at her and opening his mouth to answer as the Floo roared again. Draco stepped out, fuming, and was quickly followed by Narcissa. Lucius struggled to compose himself, but managed as Draco strode up to her. “Please tell me you hexed them anyway?”

 

“No. Even I am not so cruel as to ruin their Holidays. I'd rather wait for something more important, like exams.” She said with a smirk, and he smirked in return, not bothering to acknowledge Lucius.

 

“Tea in the Parlor, Mum?”

 

“Of course, Draco. We would love to hear all about your term!” They strode past Lucius, Draco and Narcissa first, and Serena stopped when she stood level with the man.

 

“Do not underestimate me, Lucius, or it will be the last thing you do.”

 

“You? You don't have what it takes to lay a hand on me you filthy little half blood.”

 

She smirked, and snapped her magic out, silencing the man, and removing his wand from his person. She forced him to his knees with her magic, and strode forward, a summoned knife in hand. She laid it against his neck and saw fear in his eyes. She waited a moment, and as he reached for his magic in an attempt to cast a wandless spell, she bound it inside his body. “I dont need to touch you to kill you, Lucius. I could do it in a heart beat, and there is nothing you could do to stop me. Consider your loyalties, Lucius. You know not what I am capable of.” She banished the knife, which had made a small cut against the mans neck, and dropped the enchantments. He bent forward, holding his neck and glaring at her. She put up a shield around herself and Blaise as he took her arm and tossed the mans wand back to him, where it rolled across the ground. Not bothering to turn around, she spoke one last time to one of the few people she hated.

 

“And if you continue to manipulate Draco with lies, I will see to it that he knows every ounce of your deception.” They strode from the room, arm in arm, and met up with the others in the parlor, where Narcissa was eyeing her skeptically. The older woman sighed.

 

“What has my husband done now?”

 

Serena smirked. “Nothing that I couldn't handle. How are your gardens, Narcissa?” she purposely redirected the woman, who excitedly chatted about her rose gardens. They told her of their fairly normal term, and when Serena mentioned she had yet to do any Christmas shopping, they were soon off to Diagon Alley. They browsed the shops, but Serena didn't find much that she was looking for. She glanced up at Narcissa. “Would you mind if we went to some muggle shops?”

 

“I suppose that would be alright. What did you have in mind?”

 

The boys groaned, but followed along anyway as they headed out of Diagon alley through the Leaky cauldron. Serena led them a few streets over, where shops filled the streets. She smiled, and transfigured their cloaks into heavy but fashionable jackets with a snap of her fingers. She saw a bank on the corner, and used a confundus on the teller to get herself a credit card. She knew that Griphook would make sure it got paid off.

 

Speaking of, stopped in a convenience store, picking up pencils, pens, erasers and a pencil sharpener for the Goblin. He had mentioned in his letters that he was left handed, which often left his writing smeared. Draco looked mildly interested when she explained the pens to him, and was confused that they contained their own ink, so she got a few for him as well in various colors.

 

Next, they headed to a jewelry shop, where she browsed quietly before sending them all out of the store. She purchased a simple silver chain for each of the boys, and a beautiful tanzanite necklace and earring set for Narcissa. With the right charms, the pieces would be invaluable. Continuing down the shops, she and Narcissa both headed into a wonderful clothing shop, much to the boys chagrin. Serena purchased several pairs of shoes, including a set of colorful wedges for Luna. At the counter in the shop, she found a golden necklace, set with rubies and onyx, and immediately thought of Ginny, adding it to her pile.

 

The bookstore took the longest, as the boys had never seen so many books that weren't informational. She sneakily bought _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ for Draco, as he had reread her set often. Each of them bought several books. Serena also picked up a collection of Charles Dickens novels for Hermione, and a book on various types of weaponry for herself. The sleek blades on the cover intrigued her.

 

When they came to a small makeup store, Serena ducked inside, getting several things for herself and some mascara and eyeliner for Tracey, who had often borrowed Serena's. She loved the look of the makeup, but even being a half-blood, her parents preferred the wizarding world. Feeling content with her purchases, they returned to Diagon Alley. She purchased loads of Chocolate for Remus, and some for Harry as well. For the twins, she sent a note saying that an account had been opened for them at Zonkos containing 75 galleons. She left it anonymous, but she knew they would figure it out. She stopped by Gringots to leave her muggle bank information with Griphook and give him his gifts, which the goblin seemed fairly excited about.

 

When they returned to the Manor, she was pleased to see that Severus had arrived, and she headed to her room, locking herself inside and charming her gifts. She put a charm on Luna's shoes that would return them to her trunk every seven days so long as they weren't on her feet at the time, as she knew the other girls in Luna's dorms found it fun to hide her belongings from her. She charmed the jewelry she bought to deflect curses, and grow warm if they detected a poison nearby. Narcissa's set was also charmed into an emergency portkey, that would activate if she spoke Serena's middle name thrice and take her to Potter Manor.

 

Once the gifts were wrapped, she gave them to the house elves, who would make sure they arrived to the proper people. She the headed to the library of the manor, summoning any books with information on the McKinnons, which she copied and rolled into a scroll to be delivered to Allie. Serena sighed, returning to her room and changing into a set of leggings and a tshirt before heading to the training room.

 

It wasn't long before Severus joined her, and she glanced up at him.

 

“I need more dueling practice, Sev.”

 

“I'll get the boys, and we can begin.”

 

“Will you test our occlumency as well?”

 

“Of course. Did you want to go to the orphanage tonight?”

 

She sighed. “No, I don't think so. I've arranged for a feast to be had, and plenty of gifts. Most of the kids I knew are gone, anyway.”

 

He nodded and disappeared as Serena meditated quietly. Severus returned a short while later. The boys joined them soon after with more relaxed clothing. They dueled for the next several hours, Narcissa joining them whenever she could as they tested new spells and skills. While Severus worked with Draco, she worked with Blaise higher level magic.

 

Next they worked on Occlumency, and Severus was surprised by the new strength of Draco and Blaise's mental defenses. Serena hid a smirk well, but Severus just looked at her skeptically. They headed down for a quiet dinner in an awkward silence before retiring to bed, where Serena fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The next morning, she was woken up by Draco beating down her bedroom door. Remembering that he had unceremoniously drug her downstairs on Christmas in First Year, she silenced the door and locked it while she got changed, putting on a pair of wool leggings with a long floaty green shirt. She shrugged on a large knit cardigan and pulled on her tall boots. She tamed her hair into a loose braid over her shoulder and put on her mascara. When she opened the door, she found a disheveled Blaise and an impatient Draco waiting for her, and this year, when he tried to drag her straight to the presents, she made him wait while she got herself and Blaise some coffee from the house elves.

 

When they made it to the living room with the grand Christmas tree, the others were waiting. She smiled at them all, wishing a Merry Christmas with the rest and ignoring Lucius' glare. She sat on the hearth with her back to the fire, her hands around her warm mug of coffee as Narcissa floated her gifts to her. The adults began on their gifts, and she watched quietly as Severus opened her gift to him. She smiled as his jaw dropped and he stared at her.

 

“Where on earth did you find this?” He looked back at the vial, labeled Basilisk Venom in her careful handwriting.

 

“I made time to visit the Chamber of Secrets. I would like to collect more from it, but it's difficult on my own. I haven't had a chance to explore the rest of the chamber yet, but I would like to.”

 

Severus shook his head at her. “Foolish and reckless thing to do.” He was still staring at the vial with awe and she smiled, opening her own gifts. She smiled at the books from Hermione, and several stacks of notes over various topics the girl thought she would like. It also contained a letter, explaining the girls visit to Hagrid and the upcoming trial. She masked her anger and set it aside to answer later.

 

From Luna she had a butterbeer cap necklace, to keep away the nargles. She smiled and set it aside as she opened the pack of chocolates from Harry, and the usual refill for her potions kit from Sev. From Allie she got a scarf, inlaid with the Potter Family crest. From Blaise, she received a broomstick servicing kit, and a note telling her she had been neglecting her brooms. She laughed, and swatted him before opening her gift from Narcissa. Inside was a beautiful dress, made of silver satin. She glanced up at the woman, who smiled. “I hope you will wear it for the New Years Party.”

 

Serena nodded. “Of course.” She petted the fabric, marveling at it's softness. She went on to the next gift, and laughed when she opened the messily wrapped package from Fred to find several tea bags, a cracked piece of a cup, and a note. She read it swiftly.

 

_Percy Knows. He sends his best regards, and this piece of a cup we broke. I wouldn't recommend drinking the tea.... -Fred_

 

She smiled and wrapped it all up with the wrappings. She opened a similarly wrapped package to find several boxes of honeydukes chocolate, and a note that said that was her real gift from them both. She shook her head and grabbed another package, a small, simply wrapped box. She opened it to find a lovely emerald ring set in black titanium. It was the perfect mix of James and Lily. of crazy black hair and brilliant green eyes. She stared at it in shock, and found Severus watching her. His face was a mix of fury and surprise. “That was Lily's.”

 

She frantically searched for a note, and read it quickly.

 

_I retrieved this from where your mother hid it in Godric's Hollow. It has special enchantments on it. Use it well. ~Padfoot_

  
Severus was on his feet, coming to read the note, and she immediately set it on fire in her fingertips before throwing it into the flames behind her. They all looked at her in shock, even Lucius.

 

“Who sent it, Serena?” Severus' voice was cold and harsh, in a way that he had never directed at her, but she rose her chin defiantly.

 

“That is none of your business, Severus.”

 

“As your guardian, that is definitely my business.”

 

“You have no legal claim over me. The paperwork was never filed. And even if you did, I wouldn't tell you.”

 

His lip curled as he watched her, then looked at the ring as she slid it onto her finger. Ignoring the tension in the room, she opened her last gift, her gift from Draco that was wrapped precisely. She slid out the chain, smiling when she found an emerald almost identical to the ring at the end of the long silver chain. She put it on, and thanked everyone for their gifts before she rose and left, banishing them to her room and striding out of the Manor and onto the grounds. She grabbed the spare broom from the shed and mounted it quickly before she took off, flying out of the protective enchantments around the Manor. Her mind spun as she watched the ring, barely paying attention to which direction she flew over the vast forests that surrounded the Manor.

 

She tested it with her magic, finding that it could be spun around her finger to work like an invisibility charm for herself. She smirked, knowing the spell had been James' handiwork. She had Lily's equivalent of the cloak. She twisted it, and was pleased to see the broom beneath her turn invisible as well as she flew back towards the Manor. She landed on the pitch and banished the broom to the shed before laying down in the center of the snow, aware that her body left an impression though she didn't really care. It was a while later that Blaise came outside, obviously looking for her. He sat down beside her, and she spun the ring, dropping the enchantments.

 

“Who sent it that would make you hide it from Sev?”

 

“Someone that I would like you to meet when we return to school.”

 

He raised a brow. “Who is there that I haven't met?”

 

“Someone who means a great deal to me, and will require your complete trust in me. I promise, I'm not crazy, but I can't tell you yet.”

 

He nodded. “Alright. You know, I used to think you were crazy, back in first year. But now that we know about the curse on you.... I know better than to think you're crazy. You haven't steered us wrong yet, and I trust you with my whole heart, Serena.”

 

“Thank you, Blaise.”

 

“Are we telling Draco?”

 

She sighed. “He has a right to know. But I don't know if he will stay calm unless we both are. So I would like to tell you first.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She smiled at him. “You're my best friend. You know that right?”

 

“I know. And you're mine.” She smiled and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She wrapped her arm through his and they headed inside, where she changed and headed to the training room. She felt the magic rising around her again, and without Hogwarts to siphon it away, she wanted to use some of it before she risked blowing up the Manor. Blaise went with her, standing beside her as she scorched and destroyed several targets around the room. He repaired the damage as she blew off steam. When she finally felt like she was back in control, she sat down.

 

“Do you think you could teach me?”

 

“Teach you what?”

 

“How to use magic like that.”

 

She frowned at her hands. “I could try... but I don't know what good it will do. It just.. it just makes sense to me. It's right there, and I can feel it. They teach us that Magic has to be precise.... exact and channeled through a wand. But if that were the case, accidental magic wouldn't be a thing. Magic is wild, and untamable. They want us to use wands when we are young to better control it. I read about it in an old Hogwarts teaching manual.”

 

“But magic is an integral part of who we are. All witches and wizards have a magical core, the place that their magic draws from. If you use it all in one shot, it can lead to magical exhaustion, and even death, because our bodies use some of that magic to sustain us. I don't really have to worry about that, but you do, unless you get to a point where you can sense it like me, and I don't know if that is possible. You have to know your limits.”

 

Blaise nodded. “That makes sense. Since I'm obviously capable of third year spells, can we try a first year one??”

 

She nodded. “It's harder to control the spell without a wand, because you're only using your mind. Especially if you do nonverbals. Start with the basics.” She glanced at the door, watching as the lock spun shut. “Unlock it. Try saying the spell first, and if you can get that down, try without. Find the place that the magic is within you and direct it. Master it.”

 

He focused on the lock, staring at it with a slight frown as he concentrated. He sat beside her with his arms crossed over his knees, his chin resting on them. After a few minutes of quiet, she heard him whisper. “Alohamora.” The lock spun and she grinned locking it again.

 

“Again.”

 

This continued for several minutes as they unlocked and unlocked the door. Serena was steadfastly watching the lock until it turned without Blaise saying a word. She beamed at him, and he at her. “You did it!”

 

“Thanks to you!”

 

She smiled back at him. “Just be careful that you don't try something too complex, yeah?”

 

He nodded. “Do you think I really could sense the magic in other people?”

 

She shrugged. “They said the only reason the charm worked on me was because I was young enough that my perceptions hadn't been limited. You know it's possible, because you've seen me do it and you know how I do it from what I've told you. That may broaden your perspective enough that you can grasp the basics.” She took one of the diamond gauges out of her ear. She cast a cleaning charm on it and set it in his palm. “That is filled to the brim with magic. It practically hums with it. Focus on it and see if you can feel it.”

 

He nodded and stared at it for a while before she heard footsteps. She took it from him, placing it back in her ear and standing as the door opened. She didn't want to anger Severus further by teaching Blaise wandless magic like hers when hers was still so erratic. Severus, Narcissa and Draco all came in, obviously ready to continue their lessons from the previous day.

 

They continued dueling, Serena working both with and without her wand. They worked on their agility as well, constantly moving and ducking and rolling away from spells. She paired first with Narcissa, then with Draco before she finally faced Blaise. She passed her wand to Draco, who frowned but took it.

 

For the next half hour, she and Blaise dueled, neither able to get the upper hand. She was surprised by his vast knowledge of attack spells, and after a while it must have shown on her face because he smirked. “My Mum made sure I knew how to defend myself quite young. She wasn't very popular. She's on husband number ten now, you know.”

 

Serena snorted when she came out of the spin she had used to dodge him. “A Black Widow, they say.”

 

“That I am,” came a voice from the door. Serena turned to see Lady Zabini standing in the doorway. Blaise immediately straightened, and Serena did the same, dropping into a curtsy. The woman laughed. “Please, Serena, I have heard all about you in my sons letters. Call me Aurelia.” She hugged her son, and waved to Draco and Narcissa. “I'm pleased to see you making use of Blaise's training. He needs to be tested some.”

 

Serena smiled and rounded on Blaise, who's gaze was even more determined in front of his mother. She ducked and dodged his blows, landing a few on him as he landed a few on her. All in all, they were an even match, though Blaise still relied on his wand, he could parry her wandless attacks. She had spoken each spell, given him adequate time to shield himself, but on the occasions that she forgot and sent a nonverbal, he parried them as well. Soon enough they had called it quits for dinner.

 

Everyone split up to shower, and Serena was pleased to be seated by Aurelia at dinner, far away from Lucius, who had reappeared. She found she loved the Lady Zabini, and they got on quite well. They discussed her various husbands, and she assured them that she had no hand in their deaths, though Serena didn't quite believe that. They both had a love of books, and found pureblood ideology to be ridiculous, as Aurelia had married several half-bloods, a few muggleborns, and even one muggle. She had only had one pureblood husband, Blaise's father. The woman had stayed carefully neutral during the war, and Serena admired that, along with the woman's suspicious glances at Lucius.

 

They retired to the parlor for tea, Lucius and Severus retreating to the mans study, which gave them time to talk freely.

 

“Tell me, Serena. How long have you been training like this?”

 

“Since this past summer.”

 

The woman made an approving hum. “You are quite advanced for such a short time training. What you are capable of should be nearly impossible without years of training.”

 

“Not for her, Mom. I told you, she's rather unique.”

 

Serena shrugged, and told the woman about her, and her events in school, and the charm that had so drastically altered her life. The woman listened quietly, her shock showing more and more blatantly as she discussed her life and her distrust of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Aurelia sighed.

 

“There were rumors about prophecies that flew rampantly around the time of his fall. No one could confirm it, because the only person that can retrieve a prophecy is the one it is about. But they usually don't let you claim them until you are sixteen. The ministry likes it's secrets- it doesn't even notify you if there is one about you. Try and claim one on your sixteenth birthday, and they will inform you if there is one. Hopefully it holds the answer to some of your questions.”

 

Serena nodded. “I will remember that.” Aurelia turned her attention to her son, who she hadn't seen since the previous Holiday, as she had been in the America's over their summer vacation. Blaise filled her in on the events of his life, and stopped, his voice growing quiet when he got to the topic of the boggart in Defense. He looked at his hands, unable to continue, and Serena nudged him. Aurelia was watching them closely, and she sighed.

 

“Your boggart was me, wasn't it?”

 

He nodded, and Serena raised a brow. “It's quite common in Pure-blood families, though it's rarely discussed.” Narcissa began. “The pressure to please your family is taught young, and even if your parent's don't push it on you, friends do.”

 

Draco was staring glumly at the floor, and she sighed as she moved, sitting between the boys and putting her arms around their waists, hugging them tightly and making what had transpired in class quite apparent. She pressed her lips to Blaise's ear. “Just tell her. I really think she will be okay with it. She's your mum and she loves you. You owe it to yourself to be truthful, for both of your sakes. We support you, no matter who you love.” She nudged him again, and he stood, asking his mum to go with him. When they left, Serena turned her attention to Draco.

 

“It's not your fault, Draco.”

 

“Serena's right,” Narcissa began. “It's not your fault Draco. It's mine, for allowing your father such free reign over you. It is my fault that you are so conflicted, and I am so sorry for that.”

 

“It's not your fault mum. It's not your fault that dad is a liar, and that he worked for the wrong person. It's his fault for lying to me about it, and not trusting me to make the right decision for myself. Thank you, for getting him to lay off of me for the next few years. He's left me alone so far. It's not... I don't hate him. But I don't trust him, you know?”

 

Narcissa came to sit on his other side, and Serena let them have a moment to themselves, just as Blaise and Aurelia were doing. She was waiting in the Parlor, quietly sipping her tea when Severus joined her. He sat down beside her. “You know what you are doing, don't you?”

 

“Of course I do. Do you trust me Sev?”

 

“Sadly, I do.”

 

“Then trust that when it is time for you to know, I will make sure you do. But until then, I can't tell you.

 

He sighed. “You know that I am legally your guardian.” He handed her a paper, detailing her adoption. “Since you were in an orphanage, for you to go to Hogwarts, someone had to adopt you. It's a recent rule, but a rule none the less. Pomona Sprout adopted Allie you know. Dumbledore was going to do it, but when I met you, I knew I couldn't let him do that. By law, Sirius Black is still your brothers Guardian, but my adopting you legally overrode his guardianship of you. Serena, Black has never been very stable, or very kind where it concerned me. I only want you to be safe, and speaking with a mass murderer is certainly not safe.”

 

“He didn't do it, Severus.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

She smiled. “How do I ever? But he didn't and I'm going to prove it. Severus, Peter Petigrew is still alive. Do you trust me enough to give me the rest of the term to prove it?”

 

He looked shocked and flabbergasted. “How is that possible? All they found was his pinky.”

 

She just smiled calmly. “I promise you, it's possible, and I will prove it.”

 

He sighed heavily. “Be smart about it, and if he harms you in anyway, I will personally kill him.”

 

She smiled and patted his knee. “I know. I think he does, too.” She laughed, and Severus smiled.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days passed quickly. The New Years Party was wonderful, with less people asking Serena's opinion than they had at the last one she attended. Her satin dress was beautiful, and photographed several times, with her emerald jewelry standing out perfectly against it. She danced often, and laughed freely until it was time for bed. A few days later, she bid farewell to Narcissa and headed back to school.

 

The night they arrived back at Hogwarts, she managed to sneak Blaise away from Draco and down to the kitchens. She transfigured a handkerchief into a bag and stuffed it with flood, ignoring his questions when he asked. She spun her mothers ring around her finger, then gripped Blaise with that hand, turning them both invisible as she led them down a path she now knew well. She hid their tracks in the snow as they went.

 

When they arrived in the clearing, she turned the ring, ending the enchantment. She sat on the stump, and whistled loudly as Blaise sat beside her. “Alright, you promised that you will trust me, and that you'll hear me out, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

She glanced up when Padfoot came into the clearing, eyeing her and Blaise warily. She put up several silencing charms, then looked at her friend. “Blaise, Sirius Black is innocent.”

 

He raised a brow. “How do you know that?” he asked, eyeing the dog.

 

“I've spoken to him. I sensed out his magic, and knew he was safe. He wouldn't hurt me, or you, or Harry. He's only after one person.”

 

“And... who would that be.”

 

“Peter Petigrew.”

 

“But... He's dead. How can he be after a dead man?”

 

“Peter Petigrew is alive. And I can prove it. Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew, and Remus Lupin were all close friends of my parents. By fifth year, James, Sirius and Peter were all illegal animagi.”

 

“How can you prove that?”

 

“Well, first of all, I've read it in dad's journals. And second of all,” she gestured to the dog. “That's Sirius Black. If he wanted to harm us, he would have.”

 

“That could be any old dog. Prove it.”

 

She reached into the hollow and pulled out the change of clothes he left there for their meetings and threw them to the dog, who immediately turned into a man. Blaise jumped up and yelped, making it obvious he had not believed her. She stood and gripped his shoulders. “Blaise. It's okay. I promise you. You've been practicing with me. Sense out his magic.”

 

He was staring at the man, who was looking back blankly. Serena felt him reach out with his magic, and when he found Sirius to be no threat, he stood protectively beside her, arms crossed and wand out. She sighed and stepped away from him, hugging Sirius tightly.

 

“Thank you. Thank you for Mum's ring.”

 

“Anything for you, sweet heart. Who's your friend? Is this meet the godfather day?”

 

Blaise made a choked sound and Serena laughed. “No, he bats for the other team. Sirius, this is Blaise Zabini, only son of Aurelia Zabini.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Blaise. Tell me, what Husband is your mother on? She was a heart breaker back in school.”

 

Blaise gave a slight smirk. “Ten.”

 

“Can't say I'm surprised. We were the resident heart breakers of our year. The only man she ever truly loved was your father.”

 

“That's what she has told me. How would you know that though?”

 

“I was at their wedding, shortly before James and Lily's you see. Aurelia was neutral, had both parties present. It was quite tense, really. But one look at her and you knew she loved Blake Zabini. And the fact that she has kept his name says it all.”

 

Blaise nodded and finally dropped his guard. “Alright, so if you're innocent, where in the hell is Peter Petigrew? And why were you animagi in the first place?”

 

Serena and Sirius exchanged glances. “Moony would want it kept secret.”

 

“I know, Sirius. We can tell you the first, but not the latter. Not unless it comes out on it's own. It's not our story to tell.”

 

He sighed but nodded, and Serena explained to him what Sirius had told her, about her families secret keeper and Petigrew's disappearing act. “Wait, you're telling me that awful rat Weasley has is Peter Petigrew?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“No wonder he's pants at animal transfigurations. He's transfiguring a human. That was rather smart of him, hiding with a wizarding family.”

 

“Yeah, it was. But now he's poised to strike at me or Harry. And Sirius has spent twelve years in prison for a crime he didn't commit.”

 

“And Dumbledore just let him take the fall?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Damn. Now I get why you were so angry after hearing the teachers at the pub. You weren't mad about Sirius, you were mad at Dumbledore.”

 

“Yes, and since Draco is coming this way, do you think he'll listen?”

 

“To both of us? Yes.”

 

“Can he be trusted?” Sirius asked, and they nodded.

 

“I've drilled them on their occlumency walls, and he wouldn't dare betray me like that again.” Sirius snorted and Serena watched as he transformed to a dog and trotted to the side of the clearing. She shoved his clothes into the trunk and sat down with Blaise, erasing the footprints around the area just as Draco came in.

 

“Why do I keep finding you out here?”

 

Serena sighed. “Remember how I told you I had some things to tell you when we got back to school?”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“Do you trust us? Me and Blaise both? Enough to listen to us fully before you go running back to the castle?”

 

“You'd stop me if I tried and make me listen, so I might as well.” Padfoot made a barking sound that sounded like laughter, and Draco noticed him for the first time. “What's a dog doing all the way out here?”

 

“Draco,” she said sharply, getting his attention.His head snapped back to her.  “Sirius Black is innocent.”

 

“And how could you know that?”

 

She repeated what she had told Blaise, and scowled at Draco's identical request to prove it, though this time she stood as she threw Sirius his clothes. The instant he was human, Draco's eyes widened and he yelled, turning to run. With a flying leap, she tackled him into the snow. They scuffled for a moment before Serena managed to pin him. “You promised me you would listen! You promised. And if he wanted to hurt us, he would have already.”

 

“You're out of you god damned mind, Serena! He's a mass murderer!!” Draco shouted as he struggled to throw her off.

 

“He's my god father, and your cousin, and an innocent man set to take the blame by Dumbledore!” She shouted, tears filling her eyes. It was that that stilled Draco. “He didn't do it. Peter Petigrew did. He was my parents Secret Keeper. And Dumbledore knew it. His Animagus form is a Rat. He's Ronald's rat, and he killed my parents, and now he could kill me or Harry.” Silent tears tracked down her cheeks and he watched quietly. He slowly freed a hand, wiping her tears away.

 

“Alright. Alright, I'll stay. Let me up.”

 

“You promise?” she asked with a small sniff.

 

“I promise. Come on, let me up.” She stood carefully, taking a step backwards as she stared at the ground, biting her lip. His arm went around her quickly, but when she looked up, he was staring down Sirius. They appeared to be weighing each other, before Sirius grinned and strode forward.

 

“I never thought I'd get to meet you, Draco.”

 

“I can safely say the same.”

 

Sirius reached out a hand, and Draco shook it. Serena wiped her eyes and stepped away from Draco, finally feeling the cold. She cast a warming charm over them all. “So what's the plan? How do we get to Petigrew?”

 

“That's simple. We wait.” Sirius said, and Serena raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I know Peter. With all this snow? He'll just burrow beneath it. No, it'll have to be tactical, and more than that, we need to get Remus on board.”

 

“How?”

 

“We need the Mauraders Map from Filch's desk.”

 

“The what?” the boys asked, but Serena shook her head.

 

“The Weasley twins had it and just gave it to Harry. He won't part with it easily.”

 

“That's the only thing Remus will believe. The map doesn't lie- it has all of our magic on it. When he sees Petigrew on it, he'll know. But we have to wait until the snow is gone, anyway.”

 

She chewed her lip, thinking. “June, then. End of term exams will be over, and I think I know how we can get you out of here if things go wrong.”

 

“How?”

 

“Ever ridden a Hippogriff? Draco's dad is after Buckbeak, and there is no way that Hagrid will win the court case. It'll take a bit for them to get out here, and they'll want the students distracted. What better than the end of term? It has to be then. Whenever the execution date is. Then we can get you both out of here.”

 

“Why would we need to get him out of here if he is innocent?” Draco asked.

 

She shook her head. “Peter is crafty. He'll do anything to escape. And Dumbledore has already turned his back on Sirius once. I don't trust him not to do so again. Where will you go when you leave?”

 

“Grimmauld Place, the Black family home.”

 

She shook her head. “Too predictable. Potter Manor.” She saw his eyes widen at the name as he suddenly remembered it's location. “There is a list written by me in the study with the other homes. It's under the floorboard beneath the desk. You can go to whichever you want, but Severus will be at the Manor with me for the summer.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He adopted me. He's my guardian.”

 

A hurt look crossed his face and she shook her head. “None of that. It's not like I listen to him anyway. None of your name calling- yes I know about that. You can play nice and so can he.” Sirius sighed.

 

“Ruining all my fun, just like your mother.”

 

“Good.” She took the bag off of her shoulder and handed it to him. “We'll take turns bringing you what we can, alright?”

 

Sirius nodded, and Serena caught the scrutinizing expression on Blaise's face. “Are those my robes he's wearing?”

 

Serena blushed. “You didn't wear them, anyway.”

 

Blaise shook his head and Draco and Sirius laughed. The sound was almost identical, and Serena glanced from one set of gray eyes to another, smiling at their similarities. “We'll be back soon, Sirius. Take care of yourself, and watch after Remus, would you?”

 

“Always, Serena. I have always looked after Remus.” His face was somber, and she raised an eyebrow making the man blush. She nodded, hugging him again before she turned her ring, vanishing on the spot. She grabbed each of her boys by the hand, vanishing them instantly. She erased their tracks as they went back to the school, where she ducked into an alcove so they could reappear. The boys looked around.

 

“I didn't even know this alcove was here....” Draco said, and Serena and Blaise hid their smiles. She made sure her time turner was still safely around her neck as they slipped out into the main hall.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, the boys were more supportive of her than ever. Draco had shaken off Crabbe and Goyle. Tracey and Theo were often with her and the boys in classes, and it became harder and harder for her to lose Draco in the hallways to go back for her classes. Thankfully, Blaise and Tracey distracted Draco, and Theo sent her on her way with a wink.

 

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, she sent the others on their way and stayed behind as Harry approached Lupin. It was decided that they would have their lessons on Thursday evenings at eight o'clock. Before he left the room, Serena grabbed Harry's arm.

 

“I'm calling in that favor.”

 

Harry groaned. “What is it?”

 

“I need the map. I'll have it back to you by the end of the week.”

 

He sighed, but handed it over, and Serena saw Remus' eyes trace the movement. Harry left without a backwards glance, and Serena shut the door, locking and silencing it. “Remus, I know you have some time between classes, and I need you to hear me out.”

 

“Why do you need that for me to hear you out?”

 

“Don't play the fool; it doesn't suit you. You know what this is. Remus, Peter is alive.”

 

His eyes widened as he gaped at her. “That's not possible.”

 

“Will you allow me the chance to prove you wrong?”

 

“I... I don't....” She took advantage of his shock to walk closer, until she laid the map out on his desk.

 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

 

The map unfurled, and she quickly scanned the pages until she was on Gryffindor tower. There, on the bed she guessed was Ronald's was the name Peter Petigrew. She pointed to it with her wand and Remus gawked. “This can't be.”

 

“The map never lies. Remus, Sirius is innocent.”

 

Remus' head snapped up. “ How do you know?”

 

“I've spoken to him, and I can sense the truth in his words. I've searched his mind, and blocked out the lingering madness from Azkaban. Remus, please. Hear him out. We have a plan to get to Peter, and we need your help, or Dumbledore will send Sirius back to Azkaban. He knew. He knew it wasn't Sirius. At the last minute, Sirius decided that Peter was a less likely target as Secret Keeper, so they switched it to him. The only other person informed was Dumbledore, since he was the one who set the spell.”

 

“ I.... Alright. I'll talk to him... When?”

 

“Now. We'll use the time turner. Mischief Managed.” She tucked the map into her pocket and made a motion and he followed her into the hall. When they ducked into an alcove, she wrapped the time turner around them both, taking them back an hour and a half so they would have plenty of time. She grasped his hand, and turned the ring on her finger, rendering them both invisible.

 

“That was Lily's ring. It was lost at Godrics Hollow.”

 

“Sirius retrieved it for me. He knew where she hid it.”

 

Remus sighed quietly as she led him through the empty halls. “This is so surreal.”

 

She chuckled. “A bit, I suppose.” When they got to the grounds, she cast the familiar charm to vanish their footsteps and led him to the clearing before giving a low whistle.

 

They waited for several minutes before Padfoot arrived. When she looked up, he stood frozen on the far side of the clearing. The old friends stared at each other for a long while before Serena threw Sirius his clothes, and the dog transformed into a man. He stood at the far side of the clearing, hugging himself, and Serena decided to step in. She walked forward, and took Sirius by the hand.

 

“We only have about an hour left before we have to go. The wards are up. I.. I can leave if you like.”

 

“No, stay,” they both said, and she smiled, sitting down on the stump. It was a moment later that Remus reached forward and wrapped Sirius in an embrace.

 

“I didn't want to believe that it was you, but Dumbledore said . . . they were so sure . . . and with Peter gone . . . and James and Lily . . .” Remus said softly, his voice breaking.

 

“I know, Remmy. I know. I remember. When . . . When I couldn't take the kids . . . and no one knew where you were . . . I couldn't let him get away with it. I just couldn't . . . and then Peter-”

 

“I know. Serena told me.” They stood in their embrace for a while longer before separating, and Serena could feel the magic bouncing between them and she examined it more closely, eyes widening.

 

“You two have a soul bond . . . . .” The two men turned and looked at her, blinking in shock. She shrugged. “I spent a good deal of the last year studying soul magics. I'd never seen one before, except between Fred and George, since they're common in twins. But it's undeniable. May I ask, romantic or platonic?”

 

Remus sighed. “Romantic, and the fact that you know about them makes this a lot easier.”

 

“How long?”

 

They glanced at each other. “Since third year.”

 

She nodded. “Cool. And as much as I loathe to ruin your reunion, we are on a time limit.”

 

“Why such a time limit?” Sirius asked curiously.

 

She smiled and pulled out the time turner. “Special privileges. But if we are late it will draw suspicion, and we both have classes to do.

 

Sirius gawked at the silver pendant and Remus laughed. “You'll catch flies.”

 

“But- Didn't McGonagall-”

 

“Yes, she gave Lily one third year too, until she about pulled her hair out and dropped classes. Another student in Serena's year has one as well. Harry's friend.”

 

Sirius nodded. “Alright, then. So what's next?”

 

Serena and Sirius walked Remus through their plan, and the man nodded. “Seems like you've worked the bare bones out. I have to go, and Severus already thinks I'm trying to help you. He's been watching me.”

 

“He knows I'm talking to you.”

 

“What?!” both men looked at her in shock.

 

“He guessed it, and told me to be careful. He trusts me. He's different. He can still be really cold, but he's different with me. You'll see sometime.”

 

“Right....” They didn't believe her, but they didn't need to. She smiled at them, hugging them both. “I'll just wait by the edge of the forest.” She left them be for a few minutes to themselves. She leaned against a tree until Remus reappeared, looking happier than she had ever seen him. She took his hand and activated the ring, concealing their tracks as they snuck through the halls and back into another alcove near Remus' class. They watched as the class left, and their past selves left to go see Sirius. They checked that the hall was clear and headed back to his classroom.

 

“Thank you, Serena. I couldn't have asked for so much from you.”

 

“No one can. It's fun to surprise you all.” She smirked at him, and he grinned.

 

“If you need anything, just let me know.”

 

“And if you would like to borrow my ring after lessons on Thursdays and return it in class on Fridays, I wouldn't mind at all.”

 

He smiled at her. “I may take you up on that. Now off with you! You have classes.”

 

She smiled. “See you Thursday.”

 

The next few days flew by quickly, with her telling Draco and Blaise that Remus was now with them, along with a reluctant Severus. Pansy seemed to notice how close they became, and took to insulting Serena at every turn. Or trying to, as she found she couldn't care less about the girls taunts. Hermione shared her worries concerning Harry's broomstick, and his obsession with finding Sirius Black, and Serena told her that it would be okay, consoling the girl, who was practically friendless again. Honestly, how was she to control her cat in an environment like Hogwarts? Especially a part Kneazle who likely knew what Peter really was.

 

As her studies weighed down on her, she took to studying with Hermione in the library, though the boys joined them often. She was pleased to see Draco and Hermione getting along, now that Draco had stopped following Lucius so blindly. She wouldn't say the two were close, but they were civil, and assisting each other with lessons. They were studying so fervently that she nearly forgot her lesson with Remus. She glanced at the clock and swore, wandlessly packing her bags.

 

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked.

 

“Sorry, Mimi! I have patronus lessons with Harry and Remus! I'll see you tomorrow!” She darted from the library, racing down halls and sliding into the History of Magic classroom . “Sorry I'm late, Remus! I nearly forgot with all this classwork.”

 

“That's alright, Serena. I only just arrived myself. As I was telling Harry, I have a boggart for us to practice on, since it will turn into a dementor for Harry. It's safer for us all that way.”

 

She frowned. “Will the charm still work?”

 

“It should have the desired effect, yes. There's a cupboard under my desk that he'll like when we aren't practicing.”

 

She saw Harry flinch minutely at the mention of a cupboard, but Remus was already off. “So, I hope you two looked up the spell.”

 

When they both nodded, he continued. “This spell is highly advanced magic- well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. When it works properly, the charm summons up a patronus, which is a kind of anti-dementor – a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor.”

 

“The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things the dementor feeds upon – Hope, Happiness, the desire to survive – but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementor cannot hurt it. But I must warn you both that the charm may be too difficult for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it.”

 

“What does a Patronus look like?” Harry asked, and Serena sighed.

 

“A Patronus is unique to the wizard who conjured it. It is said to be a manifestation of their soul,” Serena supplied, as Harry had obviously not read much, if at all.

 

“And how do you conjure it?”

 

“With an incantation, which will only work if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.”

 

Serena scanned her mind, searching her newer memories since her previous attempts had been fruitless. She decided to try thinking of Christmas and felt a faint smile ghost across her lips.

 

“Right,” the twins said in unison.

 

“The incantation is this, ' _Expecto Patronum!'_ ”

 

“ _Expecto Patronum,_ ” They repeated.

 

“Concentrating hard on your happy memory?”

 

They both focused, repeating the spell. Serena frowned when nothing happened, concentrating harder as she watched her wand. “ _Expecto Patronum!”_ they said in unison, silvery gas shooting out of the end of their wands. Serena blinked at it. That was more of a result than she had gotten on her own.

 

“Did you see that? Something happened!” Harry said excitedly. Serena frowned. She doubted the slight mist either of them had made would be enough to work on a boggart, let alone a real dementor.

 

“Very good! Right then, ready to try it on a dementor?” Lupin asked, grinning at them. Serena shrugged, and Harry answered with a determined yes. Serena stepped back, not wanting to face her boggart again, and felt a speck of pride that Harry was willing to face his again to better them both. Next thing she knew, Lupin was pulling the trunk open. A dementor slowly rose from the trunk, his hooded face turned to Harry. The lamps around the room flickered and went out. The dementor stepped out of the box and began to sweep forward. She watched Harry draw a deep rattling breath just as the cold hit her, and Lily began screaming in her mind.

 

“ _Expecto patronum!”_ Harry called, but he wasn't focusing hard enough. He repeated it weakly and Serena redoubled her focus, concentrating on that memory, which suddenly warped to Draco holding her as she introduced him to Sirius, She felt a warmth fill her as she spoke the incantation calmly.

 

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” A silver mist leaked out of her wand, quickly forming a shield before her. Remus clapped, and together they charmed the Boggart back into the box before they turned to Harry. It took a moment to get him to come to, during which Serena reached into her bag, searching for chocolate. When he came to, immediately apologizing, she handed the chocolate to him.

 

“Eat that before we try again. I didn't expect you to do that on the first try. I'm surprised that Serena managed a small shield at all.”

 

“If it had come at me first, I wouldn't have. It was seeing Harry faint that redoubled my focus.”

 

Harry was frowning at the floor as he ate his chocolate. “It's getting worse. I could hear her louder that time- and him- Voldemort-”

 

Lupin paled drastically. “Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand-”

 

“I do!!” Harry said fiercely, cutting Remus off as he downed the rest of his chocolate. “I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game, we've lost the Quidditch cup!” Harry said.

 

Serena nodded. “Wood would not be happy if he went out like that.”

 

“All right, then. You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on . . . that one doesn't seem to have been strong enough.”

 

She watched quietly as Harry thought, and saw him nod a bit as he took up his wand in the center of the room.

 

“Ready?” Remus asked, gripping the lid of the trunk.”

 

“Ready,” Harry said. As the box opened and the dementor glided forward, she watched Harry preparing himself. The room was cold again, and the rotten hand reached forwards. She heard Lily again, but focused hard on her memory, just in case.

 

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Harry yelled. “Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat --” Serena took her chance to try again, focusing on the same memory. A white fog separated her and Harry from the boggart as they got it back in the box.

 

“Harry! Harry . . . wake up. . . .” Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. Harry blinked for a few moments, and Serena was concerned more than she had been before. He looked over at her.

 

“I heard dad,” Harry mumbled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him-- he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give mum time to run for it. . . .” She watched as Harry tried to pretend he wasn't crying in front of the professor, but she went over and laid a hand on his shoulder, helping him up.

 

“You heard James?” said Lupin in a strangled voice.

 

“Yeah . . .” Face dry, Harry looked up. “Serena said you knew him, but I never did get the journals from her.”

 

“I . . . I did, as a matter of fact,” said Lupin. “We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced. . . . I shouldn’t have suggested putting you through this. . . .”

 

“No!” said Harry. He shook his head, face set with determination Serena was coming to recognize. “I’ll have one more go! I’m not thinking of happy enough things, that’s what it is. . . . Hang on. . . .”

 

As Harry thought, Serena leaned over, whispering quietly to him. “What about the day you realized you were a wizard. Our birthday right? The day you realized you wouldn't have to stay with our muggle family all the time.”

 

She saw him nod, and stepped back.

 

“Ready?” said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. “Concentrating hard? All right go!” He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark.

 

“ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ” Harry bellowed. “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ” The screaming was getting louder, and Serena prepared to try again as a white fog leaked from Harry's wand. The screaming began to fade away, as she regained a firm grip on her mind and a large blurry shape left Harry's wand. His knees trembled, and she pointed her wand at the boggart.

 

“Riddikulus!” She and Remus roared, springing forward. There was a loud crack, and Harry’s cloudy Patronus vanished along with the dementor; he sank into a chair, looking quite exhausted, and Serena didn't blame him. She felt rather drained too, and she hadn't passed out at all. She helped Remus get the boggart away and handed Harry another chocolate frog.

 

“Excellent!” Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. “Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!”

 

“Can we have another go? Just one more go?”

 

“Not now,” said Lupin firmly. “You’ve had enough for one night. Here ” He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes’s best chocolate. “Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?”

 

“Okay,” said Harry. He looked disappointed, but ate his chocolate, before he looked back to Remus, his expression curious.

 

“Professor Lupin?” he said. “If you knew my dad, you must’ve known Sirius Black as well.” Lupin turned very quickly.

 

“What gives you that idea?” he said sharply. Serena sucked in a breath.

 

“Nothing I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too. . . .”

 

Lupin’s face relaxed. “Yes, I knew him,” he said shortly. “Or I thought I did. You’d better be off, Harry, it’s getting late.” Harry left the classroom, and Serena watched him go.

 

“You didn't think to tell Harry? Your Brother?”

 

“From Hermione, I've learned that he intends to hunt Sirius down and kill him for killing James and Lily. He wouldn't listen if I did tell him. He never listens to me until the last minute when all the facts are right in front of his face. Hermione does, then convinces him I'm right, and suddenly he's the hero. But I can't tell her either, because she can't guard her mind. She knows nothing of mind magics. He will find out when everything happens.”

 

Remus sighed. “I hope you're right, Serena, and that you can keep him calm. I would hate to lose Siri again.”

 

She smiled at the nickname and took off her ring, handing it to him. “Go see your man. Oh, and take him this.” She pulled out a flame in a jar she had asked Hermione for, on the grounds of doing her assignments at night with more light. Remus smiled.

 

“Crafty charm work.”

 

“Hermione's. Go on, I'll be back to the dorms by curfew.”

 

“Alright. Good work today, Serena. Look for a happier memory, you're almost there.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Remus.” She grabbed her bag and left, heading to her secluded rooms with Hermione to work on her class work. She worked well past midnight, getting caught up on her work and reading ahead before she took her time turner back and went to the dorms around nine, when she would have arrived back from Remus' lesson. She tucked the time turner into her shirt as she entered the common room, and Blaise and Tracey both threw her a smirk.

 

“How was your private lesson?”

 

“It was alright. Less progress than I hoped for, but better than when I work on my own. I hope you guys don't mind if I head to bed. I'm beat.”

 

They smiled at her and bid her goodnight, where she fell into bed and promptly fell asleep.

 


	13. Chapter 13

That Saturday, Slytherin barely won their Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Marcus had berated her for not paying enough attention, though she only missed one shot in her attempts to dodge a bludger. She scowled at him and asked if he had a reserve keeper, which shut him up quite quickly. She knew he was remembering how badly the team lost without her as keeper last year, and that he didn't want a repeat this year.

 

The strain of classes was finally beginning to crack her and Hermione both. And while she had Blaise, Tracey, and Theo in on the secret, Hermione only had Serena as they frantically studied, trying to stay up on the ever increasing number of assignments. She knew that the girl was studying in the Gryffindor common room after curfew, as she had seen it on the map before giving it back to Harry, and she often did the same. They took advantage of their rooms, sleeping when they could during the day and taking every possible moment to study more. Her visits to Sirius grew less frequent, but she knew Blaise and Draco visited often, leaving Thursday nights for Remus. She rarely wore Lily's ring anymore, with someone always borrowing it to sneak out to Sirius.

 

She and Hermione were constantly rushing off to one class or another, and both of them had an incredibly short fuse on their tempers. Her Patronus lessons weren't getting very far, though neither she nor Harry passed out anymore. Lupin told them they were expecting to much of themselves, then proceeded to pull out butterbeers for them all and explained the Dementors kiss to Harry, who hadn't done his homework. Harry spat out his butter beer at the explanation, but it was the next bit that had Serena spitting hers. “Its the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the daily prophet this morning. The Ministry has given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him.”

 

Harry looked at her questioningly when she spat her butterbeer at what he deemed lesser information, and she turned away, struggling to school her expression. She heard Harry speak behind her.

 

“He deserves it.”

 

“You think so?” Remus asked tentatively.

 

“Yes, for... for some things.” Harry finished his butterbeer quickly and left, leaving her and Remus alone. 

 

“You weren't kidding. What does he think Sirius deserves it for?”

 

“He overheard a conversation between McGonagall, Flitwick, Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid, and Fudge about Sirius being our parents secret keeper. That's why he is so angry about Sirius. He heard it from teachers, so he won't believe me. Not yet.”

 

“How do you know he heard it?”

 

She raised her chin defiantly. “Because I was eavesdropping across the bar with a charm when I saw Hermione and Ron shove him under the table. He used the passage to Honey Dukes and didn't listen to me and take the cloak.”

 

Remus shook his head, and took the ring she offered him. She bid him a good night and headed off to the dorms, where she sat in her corner and spread her books out on the tables. When the fire had burned low and the others had cleared out of the common room, Draco joined her, sitting down beside her. “You know, I've been wondering all year how you've been making it to your classes. How did you get a time turner?”

 

She smiled at him as she continued her essay for Arithmancy. “It took you long enough. Because Hermione and I signed up for so many classes, McGonagall petitioned the ministry to get them for us. That's why all of our classes are with Gryffindor.”

 

“I just thought Dumbledore was pushing for his inter-house unity. No wonder Flint lets you practice once a week when the rest of us are out there three times a week. You Showed him your schedule, right?”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy. But if you figured it out yourself . . .”

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell. But Granger looks like she is about to crack.”

 

“It very well may happen when she finds out about Sirius.”

 

“Is she going to?”

 

“She'll be with Ron when we get the rat off of him, I'm sure.”

 

“Want to copy my Arithmancy essay? Vector barely reads them.”

 

She smirked. “I wouldn't mind. I'm guessing you want my Runes Translations?”

 

He smirked back at her. “Of course I do.” They exchanged papers and wrote quickly before she rolled hers up.

 

“I have to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Draco.”

 

For the next several days, she heard nothing from Hermione but ranting about the rat, and she made sure to pass a note to Sirius through Blaise to make sure the rat wasn't trying to get off the grounds. Hermione was upset, and being at odds with Ronald didn't help. She didn't want to force Harry to choose between them, so she asked Serena to sit with her in classes, and she happily obliged. Through their classes, she and Hermione had grown close, and were used to working together. They ate separately, and parted at curfew, but otherwise the girls were attached at the hip. When Harry came in on Saturday morning and laid his Firebolt on the table before the game, she grimaced with Hermione as Draco taunted Harry, keeping up appearances..

 

They headed down and sat together as they watched the game. Pansy yelled to Hermione as they passed, asking if she had had a spat with her 'Weasel Boyfriend,', but they ignored her and sat down. Hermione sat with Serena in the Slytherin box, and they ignored the others who glared at her. She noticed that Marcus, Crabbe and Goyle were missing, but thought nothing of it as Draco sat down beside her. Tracey and Theo took Hermione's other side, and Blaise sat beside Draco. Serena cast a silencing charm around them, so no one could overhear.

 

“Draco and Theo figured it out, too.”

 

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. “Harry started asking questions, but he doesn't even know time turners exist, so he wouldn't have figured it out . . . . and Ron . . . .” she cut off. “Thank you guys for at least being kind to my face. I know most Slytherins don't like muggleborns, let alone Gryffindor's.”

 

Tracey smiled at her kindly. “I don't mind either. And besides, Serena trusts you. That's enough for me.”

 

The boys nodded. “Besides, even though they don't like Serena, the Slytherin's won't dare go against her. Not after she shouted at the entire house last year. I swear, they almost peed their pants. Even Gemma was speechless. They all think she'll curse them, which she would,” Blaise provided, making Hermione laugh. They listened to the commentary, snickering as McGonagall struggled to get Lee Jordan to pay attention to the game. She was watching Harry on his new broom when she saw the Dementors on the ground.

 

She didn't think, acting on instinct as her training throughout the year had taught her. She stood, drawing her wand with her emotions on high from the excitement of the game. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” she faintly heard Harry doing the same as she shot through the stands, ignoring her friends shouts behind her, making a bee line for the field as Harry caught the snitch and landed among his team. She stormed onto the field, determined to check on her brother, and was pleased to find him happy and on his feet. Several people congratulated him, and she heard a voice in her ear. 

 

“Those were wonderful Patronus'.” They both turned to smile at Lupin.

 

“The Dementors didn't effect me at all!” Harry said. “I didn't feel a thing!”

 

“That would be because they- er- weren't Dementors. Come and see-”

 

Frowning in confusion, she followed Remus though the crowd. “You two gave Miss Parkinson quite a fright.”

 

Serena frowned at the image before her. Lying crumpled in a heap were Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus and Pansy. It seemed that Pansy had been standing on top of Greg's shoulders, as she was wearing leggings for the first time that Serena remembered since their first flying classes. She and Goyle were stuck inside the robes, which she struggled to get out of. 

 

McGonagall was there, towering over them, and she quickly gave them all detentions. Serena shook her head at her once friend. Fred and George invited her back to the Gryffindor party, and she decided it couldn't hurt to go. The celebration was wonderful, and the twins had snuck in quite a bit of food. Hardly anyone questioned her presence as she stayed by Fred, though she often looked over at Hermione, who was studying diligently in the corner. She went over and joined her friend just as Harry did.

 

Hermione insisted that she needed to read, and when Ronald made a point of bringing up Scabbers, Hermione burst into tears and darted upstairs. Serena sighed, gathered her friends books and followed her, sitting down beside Hermione on the bed. She patted her friend gently while she cried until she took out her book again and began reading.

 

“He'll come around, you know. I'm sure the rat just ran off.”

 

Hermione shrugged. “If . . . If crookshanks did it, I'd feel awful. But I've seen the rat several times, lurking around the castle. I swear I saw him in the common room just before the game. But Ron's never been good at keeping track of him. He always runs off.”

 

Serena shrugged. “It will work out. May I borrow some parchment? I don't have my books.” They sat together, quietly doing their homework until they had fallen asleep. Serena jerked upright at the sound of a scream, and after an exchanged glance with Hermione, they ran for the stairs. They appeared just as they heard Ron tell Percy that he saw Sirius Black standing over him with a knife. Serena felt her blood run cold.

 

Moments later, McGonagall appeared, scolding them for being up, before Ron was shouting over his brother, saying that he had seen Sirius Black with a knife. When they questioned the portrait, and found that he had had a whole list of passwords, Serena wanted to smack her head at Sirius' stupidity. Neville Longbottom guiltily raised his hand, claiming responsibility for the password list. It was then that McGonagall noticed her green tie among the crowd.

 

“Miss Potter? What are you doing here?”

 

“I was invited for the party, then fell asleep while studying with Hermione. I apologize, Professor . . .”

 

“None of that now, it's of no consequence. I shall escort you back while we search the school.” McGonagall led her out, and she was on high alert, aware that the school was being searched. McGonagall glanced at her hand. “I recognize Lily's ring, and I remember the enchantments. Activate it, and stay by my side. Make sure that ring does not leave your person, Serena, or the consequences could be worse than tonight's.”

 

Serena nodded and spun the ring, walking beside her Professor in silence. When they arrived at the Dorms, she hissed at the entrance, and bade McGonagall good night before going straight to her window seat in the common room. She waited there until dawn before using her time turner, slipping out of the school with her ring at a time before the attack. She waited for Sirius in the clearing, and sure enough, she saw Padfoot come streaking down the path from the school. She vanished his footsteps and threw him his clothes as he transformed.

 

“Are you out of your mind?”

 

“I had to get him! I saw him go back towards the tower, after the match . . . I couldn't let him get near Harry!” His eyes were wide and his speech frantic. Serena narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“And what about our plan?!”

 

“Plans fail! Mine did! Just look at me!” He gestured wildly, and she strode forward, pressing her palm directly to his forehead as she focused on his mind, finding that his madness had returned. Dark shadows hung heavy around his ming. She pushed it away, clearing his mind and she saw his shock cross his face.  
  


“Oh, damn . . . That was a fool thing I just did.”

 

She sighed and shook her head. “It's my fault for not visiting. Go, they're after you. Get out of here, and stay off the grounds for a few days, Yeah?” He nodded and transformed while she stashed his clothes, using her ring to sneak back to the castle. She entered the common room and snuck past herself, quietly going to her room, closing the door, and drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning, the news of the attack was common knowledge, and Ronald was eating up the attention he gained from the attack. It was obvious that he was still shaken, but he gladly explained the attack to anyone who asked, anyone who would listen. She heard him asking Harry why Black had run off instead of staying for Harry. She stopped, and decided it was time to try enlightening them, or at least get their minds turning.

 

“He isn't after us, Harry. He's after someone thought long dead.”

 

“Then he's still mad and dangerous.”

 

She sighed. “Not quite, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Just think about it, yeah? Weird things have been going on in Gryffindor.”

 

She felt pretty bad for Neville, but it had been quite a fool thing to do, writing all the passwords down when a supposed murderer was on the loose. Hermione was growing more stressed with Hagrid's trial approaching, as she was trying to help prepare a defense for the hippogriff. Serena offered to come as a witness, but when Hermione offered that option to Hagrid, he told them they had to stay for their schooling.

 

Soon enough it was Hogsmeade weekend, and the day of the trial. Hermione went with Serena, since she was still not talking with Harry or Ron. They saw Ron seemingly walking by himself and the bushy haired girl shook her head. “I told Harry not to come. It's not safe.”

 

“Can't tell him anything. Come on, it'll be alright.” They joined Draco and Blaise for a drink just as Crabbe and Goyle burst in, Pansy no where to be seen.

 

“Draco! You should have seen it! Harry Potter's head appeared by the shrieking shack! Pansy's gone to Snape! He's going to be expelled!” 

 

She and Hermione exchanged a look and took off. Serena summoned their cloaks, which they shrugged on as they darted for the school, struggling to catch their breath. She arrived in time to see Lupin hauling Harry out of Sev's office, and motioned Hermione off as she followed them. She smiled when Remus came up with a reason to confiscate the map, and followed him discretely into his office as Ron and Harry left looking crestfallen. They didn't even glance up at her.

 

“We both know Harry has no harm to come by if Sirius gets that.”

 

“But you're right. Harry isn't ready to know the truth quite yet, and in Peter's hands, it is equally dangerous,” Remus replied.

 

She considered this then nodded and headed off to find Hermione again. She found her crying in Ron's arms at by the Fat Lady. He looked decidedly awkward as she pulled away, and Serena took the letter from Harry, seeing that Buckbeaks execution day had yet to be set. She still had some time. With the schools security tighter since Sirius' mad attack, they couldn't talk to Hagrid except in classes. When they got back up to the school one day, they heard Pansy talking to Crabbe and Goyle with Daphne on her side.

 

“Listen to him Blubber! I wrote Lucius right after the attack, you know! How dare such a filthy creature attack Draco! And he didn't even seem angry! Serena's meddling, I suppose. Why he listens to her I will never understand. But honestly, have you ever seen anything quite that pathetic? And he's supposed to be a teacher!”

 

Draco stiffened a step behind her, but nothing could have prepared the others for Hermione's reactions. Stressed out from school, and trying to help Hagrid, and ignoring Pansy's insults for weeks, Hermione walked up to the dark haired girl and slapped her across the face.

 

“You foul-” Hermione began before Ronald and Harry restrained her. Serena watched the scene unfold with interest, feeling rather neutral. She disliked Pansy, but knew better than to piss off anymore of her housemates by reacting to the girl in public. Soon enough Hermione had broken away and had her wand at Pansy's neck. It was then that Serena intervened, striding forward and placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

 

“She's not worth it.”

 

Hermione froze, her body tense and her wand unmoving before she shoved it roughly back into her pocket. Pansy scowled, mostly at Serena, before muttering at her friends, who followed her as she stalked back into the castle. Serena shook her head after them, and she fell into step with Hermione behind the boys as they walked to charms. They ducked away as the door closed and took their time turner back, studying for a while, and apparently they had both drifted off again as they fought their exhaustion. Harry and Ron found them in the Library.

 

“Are you two alright?” Harry asked

 

“Yeah, where were you in charms?” Ron asked.

 

Both girls eyes flew open before they looked at the boys. “We missed charms?” They asked in unison, eyes wide.

 

“I reckon you two are cracking up, with all these classes. I don't know how you do it!” Ronald said. They glanced at each other, aware that their time to go back had obviously passed if they didn't make it to class.

 

“No, we're not. We just made a mistake is all. Come on, we'll go see Professor Flitwick. I'll see you in Divination!” Hermione called as Serena packed their things and they headed to charms. Luckily, Flitwick wasn't worried, and seemed glad that they had gotten some sleep, commenting that they had both looked tired lately. Serena joined Hermione at Ron and Harry's table as they began gazing into their crystal balls, since Draco had dropped after first term, claiming the class useless. After more than twenty minutes, Serena had to agree, and Harry piped up.

 

“Seen anything yet?”

 

“Yeah,” Ron began. “There's a burn on this table. Someone's spilled their candle.” Serena snorted, and Ron looked up at her, mildly amused that she found him funny, while Hermione commented at her wasted time, and Serena nodded in agreement. She met Hermione's eyes for a moment before Professor Trelawney interrupted them.

 

“Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?”

 

“I don't need help,” Ron whispered. “It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight.”

 

The other three burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the classroom.

 

“Now really,” Trelawney began, looking affronted. “You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!” She approached their table and Serena scowled, sure that either her or Harry's death was about to be predicted for the hundredth time this year.

 

“There is something here!” the professor said. “Something . . . Moving!”

 

Their entire table, and most of the class, rolled their eyes. “My dears, it is here, plainer than ever before . . . My dears, stalking toward you, growing ever closer . . . the Gr-”

 

“For goodness sake!” Hermione said loudly, startling the poor woman. “Not that ridiculous _Grim_ again!” 

 

“Surely, with how often you see it, Harry and I should each be dead ten times over,” Serena drawled, exacting Draco's favorite tone for condescension without thought. Lavendar and Pavarti, two Gryffindor girls, were glaring at them. Professor Trelawney surveyed them with undeniable anger.

 

“I am sorry to say that from the moment you two arrived in this class, my dear girls, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane before I met you two.”

 

The room was silent for a moment before Hermione stood. “Fine!” She shouted, shoving her book in her bag. “Fine!” She repeated, swinging her bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron over. It clipped their crystal ball instead and sent it rolling towards the trapdoor. “I give up! I'm Leaving!”

 

“Ditto. And, let me just say, my _dear_ , that my mind is anything but mundane. But I have no time for useless mumbo jumbo and codswallop!” Serena shouted, her anger and magic lifting every crystal ball into the air before they fell, rolling in various directions before she climbed down the trapdoor after Hermione, slamming the door shut. 

 

“Can you believe her! My mind is not mundane! Not in the slightest!”

 

“Mine either. I may have broken a few Orbs back there....” Serena added as an afterthought.

 

“I hope you did. Gosh, I wish I could use magic that easily, without even trying. Harry can, if he's really upset, but you just do. I wish I could learn to.”

 

Serena nudged her, getting her direct attention and smirked. “Now that we have a bit of time, I can. I taught Blaise over the Holidays. It's hard, and he can't do it all the time, but we can try.”

 

a hint of excitement came over Hermione's features. “Let's go see McGonagall.”

 

They headed directly to the Deputy Head Mistresses' office, and after a quick discussion, McGonagall dropped them from the course.

 

“This is a wise decision, Ladies. Wise to give yourself time to focus on the classes that matter.” Serena held in a snort, just barely. It lessened their workload just enough that it made their Easter Holidays less awful, as they were all buried under school work. Hermione was still near a breakdown, and Serena wasn't far behind her. Ron had taken over Buckbeak's case, and Wood was running Harry to death with Quidditch practices. When the Holidays were over, the tension to win the Quidditch cup was up, and even Serena was practicing overtime, running seekers matches with Draco. If they lost, it would ruin Slytherin's eight year streak of winning the cup.

 

Just as the Slytherin's targeted Harry, the Gryffindor's targeted Serena, because she was the only keeper who really limited Gryffindor's progress, and that was exactly what they needed. She felt like the entire game rested on her and Harry's shoulders. She was escorted everywhere, even accepting Crabbe and Goyle as temporary body guards as Flint suggested. None of them were happy about it, but she managed to slip away with Hermione to go back for her classes.

 

On the day of the game, she walked with her team to the pitch, and dressed quickly, knocking before she joined the boys locker room. The entire team was there, reserves included, and they were pulling out all the stops. “I don't care what it takes. You win this game, or you're all off the team.” Serena pulled him aside.

 

“Do you trust me, Flint?”

 

“Not really . . . .”

 

“Put Blaise and Theo in. They're expecting us to come out there with brute strength, not agility. We need people who are light on their feet. The beaters can handle the rest.”

 

He studied her for a minute. “If we lose because of them . . .”

 

“We won't.”

 

He sighed and told the team of the substitution, much to the annoyance of the other chasers. When the game started, it quickly turned ugly, but the Gryffindor's were sporting more injuries than them, unless you included their beaters, who collided when going after Harry. Fred and George had penalties all over the place, allowing Slytherin to get in several penalty shots. Wood couldn't keep up with Blaise and Theo's agile movements as easily, giving Slytherin a bit of a lead. He had grown to used to the blunt and direct methods of the older chasers.

 

Serena lost herself in the game, focusing on the quaffle and dodging Bludgers with ease when they came her way, though it was rare. She noticed that Fred never once sent a Bludger her way, but that changed when Marcus took one of the beaters bats and knocked out Wood with a Bludger. The game became an all out war for the quaffle, with Slytherin scoring several times and Serena blocking as best she could, but Gryffindor was catching up in their rage.

 

Frustrated, she forced Marcus to call time out while the Gryffindor's rushed to Wood.

 

“Switch me and Draco,” she panted, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Why? We're up! We're winning!”

 

“I can't beat them off forever; I'm tiring quickly. And look, Wood is up again. They'll be back at it in no time. We need the snitch caught.”

 

“And you don't think I can?” Draco said with a sneer.

 

“Can you?” She asked, not an ounce of apology in her voice as she watched his face fall. He and Harry had chased and lost the snitch several time now, Draco always a bit behind.

 

“I don't know, that Firebolt is fast . . .”

 

“Come on, Serena's plan had us up this far. We can't sub out a different player, but there is no rule that keeps us from switching roles. Let her try. We can switch them back if needed,” Blaise reasoned.

 

Flint sighed. “Just catch the damn snitch.”

 

“Don't worry, I see it from here,” she said as the whistle blew. She rose up, high-fiving with Draco.

 

“Good luck!”

 

“You too!” she said as she met Harry above the pitch, pretending she didn't see the snitch.

 

Her brother scowled. “Is that even legal?”

 

“Did you see a foul or hear a whistle otherwise?”

 

He grimaced, and she smirked. “Scared, Harry? Might lose to your little sister?”

 

“Little?” he asked, brow raised absently as he scanned for the snitch, looking the wrong way.

 

“By three minutes,” she said matter-of-factly. “But I promise, the game will be over soon.”

 

“Will it?”

 

“Three minutes, maximum,” she said as he glanced away. She took he chance and dropped quickly. She was down to the field in a heart beat, streaking after the snitch, which was by the Gryffindor goal post. The crowd was shouting, but she blocked them out. She heard Harry swear when he reached the ground, chasing her, and she quickly extended her arms backwards, shrugging out of her unbuttoned cloak. The weight left her and she shot forward, hearing Harry swear again as the cloak tangled around him. People were booing, and Fred and George sent the bludgers her way, but they were too late. She dodged the bludger George sent towards her head but took Fred's bludger to the leg just as her fingers wrapped around the snitch as she crashed into the ground, rolling several feet before she came to a stop.

 

“And in a shocking mix up, Slytherin wins! Two Hundred and ten points to Ninety! It was within reach for Gryffindor, but after some admittedly impressive and semi-legal moves by Serena Potter, Slytherin Wins!”

 

She heard their section of the stands cheering, along with some Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Her team was around her in a minute as she stood slowly, favouring her leg but not wanting to ruin their joy.

 

“Nice going, Potter!” Marcus yelled, and the others were cheering for her. Severus appeared, handing them the Quidditch cup with a grin, and it was immediately handed to her. She smiled, holding it up high. Draco, Blaise and Theo reached to grab hold of it as well, and she yelped when Draco bumped her leg. He glanced down at the bloody tear in her leather Quidditch pants and grimaced at the obvious bruising in her leg.

 

“Damnit, Serena. You just had to hurt yourself.”

 

She deadpanned. “Yes, because I wanted to take a bludger. It's my favorite pass time, you know.” She threw her arm around Blaise, who was immediately by her side. He went to lift her up and she shook her head. “Absolutely not! I am not some damsel in distress. You will not carry me off of this--- BLAISE ZABINI!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!” She yelled, barely heard over the crowd. She kicked with her left leg, scrambling with all her might. He just laughed at her and set her down on his shoulders.

 

“Will this do, Princess?”

 

She scowled and flicked his head. “I suppose I will manage up here.” The team laughed at her dramatics and cheered as Blaise walked her off the field. She glanced back at the crest fallen Gryffindor team, but none looked so upset as Oliver. She remembered then that this was his last game, but she smiled when she saw a man who seemed to be a scout coming towards him down the field. The others looked at her with a grudging respect, because she had broken no rules, though her tricks were a bit underhanded. Fred looked angry for having lost and upset for hurting her, and she simply waved at him, and he gave her a slight grin. She looked up in the stands to see Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Allie wave at her discretely.

 

Blaise marched her up to the Infirmary, where Madame Pomphrey frowned at her and fixed her up. “Cracked Femur. It'll be sore for a while, and you'll need plenty of rest. I would make you stay, but I know you have a victory party to get to.” She handed her a vial. “Take that after your party, and get plenty of sleep. That will finish healing the bone, but it will still hurt for a few days.”

 

“Yes, Ma'am.”

 

She insisted on walking back to the dorm with Blaise's help, and wasn't surprised to find Fred Weasley waiting for her outside the dorm. She assured Blaise that she was fine as she leaned against the wall and sent him and Draco inside, though Draco threw a suspicious glare over his shoulder. As soon as the door shut, Fred was hugging her.

 

“I'm so sorry, Serena! I didn't think it would actually hit you, and with all the adrenaline . . . I just-” She clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

 

“It's a game. I knew what I was risking when I joined the team. I'm fine, and I have a potion to sleep tonight so my bone can finish healing. I'm not mad at you, we are still friends, and I am okay. I'm sorry you guys lost the cup, and Oliver his last shot at it, but I'm glad we won.” He pulled back and gave her a grin.

 

“That was a dirty trick you pulled.”

 

“But effective.”

 

“No one's ever tried that.”

 

She smirked. “Think I'll get a rule made after me?”

 

“Or the banning of those damned cloaks in decent weather.”

 

“Hell, I'd do that in the snow or the rain to win,” she said.

 

He snorted. “I'm sure you would. Well, I'll let you get to your party. You sure there's nothing-”

 

“No hard feelings, Fred. I'd invite you in, but the Slytherins aren't as friendly as the Gryffindor's. I'll see you.” She waved at him and hissed at the wall, hobbling inside. Cheers erupted inside, and she was quickly engulfed by the excited Slytherin's. The very same people who had hated her so adamantly last year. She sighed and fought off the crowd with glares until she was seated on a chaise she transfigured from a pillow so she could rest her leg while everyone chatted excitedly. Blaise and Draco had snuck off to the kitchens, coming back with food and fire whiskey, and they were sure to bring her a mug of the stuff. She drank it, pleased that it numbed her pain to a dull throb as she ate a sandwich. The party went on for a long while, and it must have been near midnight before Marcus stood up on the table where Serena had stood last year.

 

“I have an announcement to make! As this is my last year here, and it was Serena's plans that allowed us to win the game instead of my own, I leave the team in her capable hands. I am sure that she will scare the piss out of you all, and put you through your paces, but there is no one more capable of continuing our winning streak than she.” The entire dorm cheered and Serena smiled, not bothering to stand.

 

“Thank you Marcus, for having faith in me. I will do my best to keep us winning!” She raised her glass and the others joined her. She drank a bit more then laid back, watching the party. Pansy was glaring at her from a corner, with Daphne and several other girls around her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care to much. In passing, she asked Blaise about it.

 

“What's their problem? Snake in their panties?”

 

He looked over and snickered. “No, it's the snake they think is in your panties.”

 

Her eyes widened. “What? Who!”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Draco, obviously.” They were both fairly inebriated at this point, as they weren't even bothering to make their answers a bit vague like they usually did.

 

“What? No way!” She glanced over to where Draco was hanging out with the rest of the team, leaning casually against a wall with his glass of firewhiskey. He shot her a beautiful, laid back, and carefree smile, the kind he rarely showed, and she felt something warm and fuzzy in her chest and quickly looked away.

 

“You're blushing, Serena.”

 

She sighed. “It wouldn't matter if I did like him. He doesn't think of me like that. And besides, I don't really have time to worry about dating with everything this year and the war....”

 

He sighed and ruffled her hair. “Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart..”

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning back against her chaise.

 

Marcus came over a while later and sat beside her. “You know, I used to think you were crazy. Even as a first year, there was something different about you, even from the Slytherin's. I can still see that tiny first year girl demanding to use her own name, and to try out for the team. You knew exactly who you were, and you've stuck to it. And that is something that I can admire.”

 

“Thank you, Marcus. What will you be doing after school?”

 

“Thanks to you, I've been signed on to the Ballycastle Bats. Though I tried to tell them it was your plan, they decided that a strong and flexible team member who can listen to reasoning was worth a shot.”

 

“Congratulations!!”

 

He gave her a wide smile. “If you should ever need my help, just send me a letter. Be it strategy, or ranting about Malfoy, I am at your disposal.”

 

She gave him a slight smile. “Thanks, Marcus.” He stood and wandered back into the party.

 

Soon enough, despite the commotion, she had drifted off. She woke to arms wrapping around her, and she shifted, laying her head against Blaise's chest when a different cologne hit her. She smiled and relaxed in Draco's arms as he carried her to bed. He set her down and she rolled slightly before he turned her back towards him.

 

“Oh no you don't. I know you're awake, Rina. You're the lightest sleeper I know. Up you get, you have a potion to take, and mother would have a cow if I let you sleep in bloody clothing.” She sighed, summoning clothing to her and spelling her curtains shut. She changed in bed, wincing as she jostled her leg. She reopened the curtains and threw her dirty clothes on the floor.

 

“Better?” she mumbled, rolling over.

 

“Almost.”

 

She heard him digging through her clothing and blushed at the thought before he was pressing a vial to her lips. She drank it, grimacing at the taste.

 

“That's foul.”

 

“They usually are,” he snickered, and she batted at him weakly. He sighed and took her hair out of it's braid as she got comfortable.

 

“Good night, Serena,” he said as he left. She was snoring before the door shut.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! my writing mood and time are slowly coming back! I hope you're still reading, and thank you all for sticking with me!

 

As they began preparing for their exams, Serena sat studying with Hermione when Harry and Ron appeared, telling them about Buckbeak's appeal date and that the executioner that would be arriving with the minister. She frowned, realizing she had much less time than she had realized. She quickly made her excuses and left, snagging Draco's wrist as she passed him. She twisted her ring, turning them both invisible as she tugged him along, sprinting into the forest. When their tracks were erased she gave a low whistle, and Sirius appeared just a moment later.

 

“June sixth. It has to be then.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They're going to kill Buckbeak. If we can't convince the others, you'll have to run for it. He's your best shot.”

 

Sirius considered this for a moment. “Alright. I will meet you at the shack at eight. I'm sure the others will want to visit Hagrid.”

 

“I'll bring them. Severus will be there too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he has to be.” She left the comment vague, thanking Merlin she had a time turner to help her with this.

 

“Go study for your exams. I will speak to Remus on Thursday after your lessons.”

 

Serena stared at her feet then back up at Sirius before she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. He hesitated a moment before returning her embrace. “Be safe, Sirius.” She reached out, clearing his mind.

 

He smiled at her kindly. “Of course, Sweetheart. Go kill your exams.”

 

She smiled and waved him goodbye, turning her ring again as she took Draco's hand, leading them back to the castle. She slipped a note under Remus' door, telling him the date and time. She sighed, cramming for her exams for the remainder of the week before falling into a fitful sleep.

 

Exam week brought an eerie silence over the castle. Fifth and seventh years were taking their Owls and Newts. Serena found most of them to be quite easy, and spent her exam for Care of Magical Creatures eavesdropping on the Golden Trio and Hagrid. It was when they had finished their Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam, both Serena and Harry earning full marks that they saw the minister and the executioner descending the stairs for Buckbeaks's appeal. Serena went with Hermione for their muggle Studies exam, and when they left, they found a distraught Harry practically running through the halls. Ronald stood outside of the Gryffindor dormitory, looking equally distraught.

 

“Professor Trelawney just told me that-”

 

“Buckbeak lost,” The red head said weakly. “Hagrid just sent this.”

 

“We've got to go! He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner,” Harry said immediately.

 

Serena's interest was peaked. Though she believed Trelawney's class was useless, she knew the woman had some seer's blood in her. She could sense it. So she cut him off. “What did Trelawney tell you?”

 

“Something about the servant breaking free to help the Dark Lord rise, but I doubt it was real.”

 

Serena felt a shiver go through her. So, Peter would escape? She would have to be sure she could still clear Sirius' name.

 

“Sunset, though? We'd never be allowed, 'specially you two!” Ronald gestured at the twins.

 

“If only we had the cloak...”

 

“We wouldn't all fit under it anyways.”

 

“Where is it?” Hermione asked, then dashed away the moment that Harry finished explaining.

 

“Why is she going? We won't all fit,” Ron said.

 

Serena smirked. “I have mum's equivalent.”

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

Serena just smiled. “Dad bewitched this ring for mum, to work like his cloak. I can extend the charm for up three people so far. Haven't had four to try. Don't worry, I'll take Ron. He's taller, his feet would stick out of the cloak.”

 

“That works, I suppose,” the red head said.

 

Hermione reappeared, passing Harry the cloak. “After dinner, we'll go.”

 

Serena turned to Ronald. “Meet me at the cupboard you put Crabbe and Goyle into.” She split off from the group, sitting down between Draco and Blaise. She exchanged a covert glance with the two before laying a silencing charm. “Blaise, it's tonight. Tonight is the night.”

 

“Alright. So Sirius will be free.”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Trelawney had a prediction.... she was telling Harry that tonight the servant would rejoin the master.”

 

“She's a right old fraud. I doubt it matters,” Draco said.

 

“I can sense her seers powers. She may not always be right, but she can be. Harry looked really spooked. I think this one was real.”

 

“So how do we keep Sirius free?”

 

“Just promise me that you will cover my back no matter what.”

 

They both scowled at her. “Serena.... what are you planning?” Blaise asked.

 

She sighed. “Just trust me. Blaise, meet us by the whomping willow around nine. If we are much later than that, something is wrong.”

 

He nodded. “I don't like this.”

 

“Me either. But it must be done.”

 

They nodded and she dropped the charm to find Severus scowling at them. She didn't respond, and began to eat a light dinner, aware that she would be quite busy for the evening. When they left the hall, she moved swiftly to the store cupboard and found Ronald crouched down inside. He glared at Draco.

 

“What did you bring him for?”

 

“Just shut up. You have no idea what is going to happen tonight, and I don't have time to explain.”

 

“Oh Merlin, not again . . . . . How do I always end up involved in these things?” Ronald asked.

 

“Because you're close to Harry, and heaven forbid we be normal. Come on, both of you, we haven't got much time.” She extended a hand to each of them, and Draco took hers immediately. Ronald hesitated for a brief moment before he took it, his palms sweaty. She grimaced and spun the ring around her finger with her thumb, turning all three of them invisible. She led them onto the grounds, and heard soft footsteps to their left, where no one was to be seen. She walked in silence beside her brother and her friends until they reached Hagrid's hut.

 

“Harry, let Ronald under the cloak. Draco and I will remain invisible. Hagrid won't trust us.”

 

Harry groaned. “Did you have to bring him?”

 

“I asked the same, Mate.”

 

“Just shut up and do it, would you?” The cloak lifted, revealing Harry for a moment as Ron slid in, still invisible. He appeared for a brief moment when he lost contact with Serena before the cloak dropped, hiding him once more. A knock sounded, followed by shuffling before a confused and crying Hagrid appeared. She and Draco snuck in behind the trio and went directly to a corner. Fang sniffed in their direction, but she calmed him with her magic, keeping him from coming over. She leaned against Draco casually as they waited, hands still linked. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach at that.

 

Hermione was soon making the tea when she gasped, and revealed a rather sickly looking rat. Serena inhaled sharply, a sound that went unheard behind the whistling of the teapot. She felt Draco lean closer to her, his lips brushing her ear.

 

“Is that him?” he whispered, and she nodded slowly, sending her magic towards him. She forced the rat to calm, and felt Draco relaxing beside her from the strength of her magic. She cast a mild version of the body bind curse, slowing his movements for the time being as Ron slid him into his pocket and Hagrid ushered them out the back door. She heard Hermione whispering beneath the cloak and followed them up to the overlook. The cloak came off as Serena twisted her ring. They stood silently atop the hill, watching in a dreadful silence as an axe rose into the air. It fell with a thump and Serena let out a quiet squeak as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

 

Buckbeak had not deserved the punishment he got. The attack had been Draco's fault, a fact he had readily admitted. Ronald turned to glare at Draco, who stared glumly down at the hut as he wrapped an arm around Serena. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry.”

 

“That's not worth much, Malfoy,” Ron said. Serena shook herself, and dared to glance back. The axe had been raised, and to her surprise, she saw no blood, which she hoped was for the best. Resolve strengthening, she straightened, drawing herself up. She took a deep breath.

 

“There is someone I need you all to meet.”

 

They all turned to her, looking skeptical. Ronald's pocket was struggling, and a large dog approached them, growling. She turned and addressed the dog first. “Sit.”

 

The dog whined and sat by her feet. The others stared at it as Ron grabbed his pocket. Serena strode forward, gripping the rats tail and stunning him with her magic.

 

“Hey! Give him back!” Ron yelled, but she ignored him.

 

“Actually, I have two someones. Come along.” She turned on her heel, striding towards the willow.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Serena, what's this about?” Harry asked.

 

“The truth about who got our parents murdered. And you will hear me out, or I will silence and bind each one of you until you do. Now, come on.” She continued walking, not bothering to worry about Harry and Ron's looks of concern, or Hermione's curiosity.

 

“Crookshanks!” The girl gasped, grabbing her cat. Hades was not far behind, and Serena picked him up swiftly and set him on her shoulder where he watched attentively. When they reached the edge of the willows branches, Serena turned to Padfoot.

 

“Will you do the honors?”

 

The dog barked and moved forward, lithely dodging the branches until he touched the knot at the base of the tree. The branches stilled and Serena strode forward, dropping into the hole. “Come on.” The others followed warily, Draco at her heels. She used her magic to determine that they were all following her and she sensed Remus as he brought up the rear. When they exited the tunnel, Hermione spoke softly.

 

“Is.. Is this the shrieking shack?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Serena headed into the main room and lit the fire with a wave of her hand. Draco leaned lithely against the mantle as she turned to face the others, still holding the rat by it's tail. “Give me your wands.”

 

“What?” Hermione said.

 

“No way!” Ron exclaimed.

 

“Why?” Harry asked. And Serena wriggled her fingers.

 

“Have I steered you wrong yet? I will give them back as soon as I know you have listened.”

 

They glanced at each other then handed them over reluctantly. Remus snuck into the room behind the Golden Trio without a sound.

 

“Harry,” Serena began. “I know what you overheard in The Three Broomsticks. I eavesdropped as well, and I can prove to you that what you head is a lie. Sirius Black is an innocent man, and Peter Pettigrew is alive.”

 

“What? How! How can you prove that?”

 

“I have some explaining first. Remember me telling you about dad's journals?”

 

“Yes . . .”

 

“Dad, Sirius, and Peter had one thing in common. For the sake of Remus, they all became illegal animagi.”

 

Harry stared at her, confused. “Okay? And?”

 

“Dad's form was a Stag. Sirius' form is a large black dog. And Peter Pettigrew takes the form of a rat.”

 

He glanced between the rat and the dog, realization dawning. “How?”

 

“Sirius, Remus . . .” She said, and Sirius transformed into a human again, dressing swiftly. Harry jolted backwards in fear, but Serena grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

 

“It is so good to finally meet you Harry. We have a lot of catching up to do. However, we have some grisly business to attend to first.”

 

“Sirius . . .” Remus began.

 

“Play nice, Sirius, or I will immobilize you. It will do you no good to toy with Harry, no matter how fun you think it might be. Not yet. Not tonight.” The man pouted and sat down on a wobbly chair, Remus beside him.

 

“So . . . That rat . . . Scabbers . . . Is Peter Petigrew?” Hermione said.

 

“But why?” Ronald asked, confused.

 

Sirius snorted. “What better place to hide than with a Wizarding family. They would never expect it, plus he can listen to the news. Keep an ear out for his old master, or his old friends.”

 

Harry was watching Sirius, and Serena sighed. “Harry, I know your skeptical, but just wait a moment, alright? Last minute, Sirius told James and Dumbledore that Peter should be our secret keeper. No one would expect their quiet, weak little friend to be the one they needed. No one told Remus, because only Sirius believed he wasn't the spy. But it could have been any one of their friends, their allies. No one knew who it was.”

 

“But it was Peter. He ran directly to Voldemort, giving our family up. Sirius went to check on Peter in his hiding place, but found the place abandoned, and he knew what must have happened. He went directly to Godric's hollow, where he found our parents dead, and Hagrid had come to collect us.”

 

Sirius made a broken sound behind her and she turned, watching him sympathetically. “I begged, pleaded with Hagrid to take you both. To take my god kids and raise them quietly, out of the public eye with Remus. Hagrid refused. He said Dumbledore had other plans. In my rage, in my grief, I sought Peter out.”

 

Sirius stood now, pacing as he glared intermittently at the rat. “I found him on a muggle street, and he immediately began yelling that I was a murderer to anyone who would listen. Several muggles came out, and Peter blasted them all away with the wand he held behind his back, killing all of them within twenty meters to him. He cut of his finger and transformed, skittering away into the sewers with the other rats. I had never expected something like that out of Peter, our quiet yet loyal friend. In my shock, the only thing I could do was laugh. It was laugh or cry, and when they found me, I was laughing.”

 

“But then, if they told Dumbledore that it was Peter, why was Sirius in prison at all?” Hermione asked.

 

Serena, Sirius, and Remus' expressions all turned dark. “Because the headmaster is more manipulative than you would believe. He knew. And I would bet my vaults that it was because of him that Sirius had no trial,” Serena explained.

 

“What?!” The Trio asked, and Remus nodded.

 

“The ministry threw him into Azkaban without trial. Dumbledore could have fixed that, but didn't. I have a lot of respect for Albus Dumbledore, but over the past year, he has lost most of my trust,” the man explained.

 

“So, how do we know that that rat is Peter Petigrew?” Harry asked. Serena turned, handing her wand to Sirius.

 

“Will you do the honors?” she repeated, and a vicious smile curled his lips. He pointed her wand at the rat, along with Remus, and on the count of three, blue lights hit him. Serena dropped him to the floor, where his body began expanding. Peter Petigrew looked much older than he was, much as Sirius had when Serena first found him. She left Sirius with her wand and stunned Peter with her magic, blasting him backwards and into a wall of the shack as she advanced on him..

 

“Serena, No! He has made mistakes, but it would not do you well to stoop to his level,” Remus said, gripping her shoulder. She shook him off.

 

"What happens if he gets away, Remus? What happens if he escapes again? Dumbledore won't back us, and Sirius will be a fugitive." 

 

"But what do you gain from this?"

 

"We gain heirship in July. Then i have the right to request a trial. I'm not letting them throw Sirius back in Azkaban." She strode forward, grabbing her wand from Sirius as she went and pointing it directly in Peter's face. “Legillimens,” she said calmly. She delved into his memories, watching as younger versions of her parents passed by, and his memories as a rat. His mind was just as twisted as Sirius', overcome by a maddening fear. She removed the memories she needed, and summoned a vial, placing a spare copy of them in her robes, and another on Draco as well. Between her own memory and the backups, she would be able to clear Sirius' name, with or without Dumbledore.

 

She stepped back just as Severus burst into the room with Blaise on his heels, wand forward before he stopped, gawking at the men before him. “Well, well, well . . . It seems Serena was right yet again. Hello, Wormtail.”

 

The man quaked and nearly bowed before Severus. Serena handed the wands in her hand back to their respective owners and strode to Severus. “Detain him will you? And be kind to my godfather. I will not have you two bickering like schoolboys around me..”

 

Both men snorted, and Remus sighed. Sirius turned towards Serena, reaching a hand out for her wand.

 

“May I? I have waited twelve years for this. To make him pay.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Ronald asked, glaring at Peter with disgust.

 

“Because then he could go to Azkaban for the curses he has in mind. We just got you back. We won't risk the rest of your life for vengeance. No, Azkaban, and hopefully the Kiss will suit Peter just fine,” Harry said coldly.

 

She exchanged a glance with Sirius who sighed and stood before Peter, who was now in chains at the tip of Severus' wand. “Because of you, two of my best friends are in the ground. Because of you, my god children grew up as abused orphans. Because of you, Remus has spent the last twelve years alone with his transformations and misery. Because of you, the last twelve years of my life have been stolen from me.”

 

It was Draco who spoke up then, glancing between Remus and Sirius with a speculative look on his face. “Transformations?”

 

Remus sighed. “I suppose Serena would keep that to herself. Yes, Transformations. That is why the others became animagi. When I was a boy, my father refused to join Voldemort's ranks, saying he wouldn't work with creatures as vile as werewolves. In retaliation, he set a werewolf on me. Fenrir Greyback. I survived the attack, but I have never been the same.”

 

“Growing up, I held no hope of receiving an education. No hope of coming to Hogwarts. But Dumbledore made it possible. He created this tunnel, connecting it to an old and abandoned shack, planting the Whomping Willow over the entrance so no one could get near me while I was out of control of myself. When my roommates figured it out, they vowed to do anything they could to help me. By fifth year they had become animagi, and together we created the Maurauders Map using our nicknames. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and James was Prongs. Using the map, Serena proved the truth to me. The map never lies. It can't. Our magic won't allow it to.”

 

“That's why Snape set the lesson on werewolves. I knew it then, but I didn't want to say anything . . .” Hermione said quietly, ignoring the glare Severus threw her as he secured Peter.

 

“I appreciate that Hermione. Serena has known all year, since she recognized me on the train.”

 

Serena sighed. “I think that answers everything. Come on. Let's get this one up to the castle.” She helped Severus levitate the bound Peter and they slowly made their way out of the tunnel. She still had Hades on her shoulder, and Hermione held tight to Crookshanks, who hissed violently at Peter. She stepped out first and pressed her palm to the tree, stilling it as the others came up. Next came Sirius and Harry, whom she ushered away to talk for a while.The procession slowly left the tunnel until Remus stepped out, and sharply inhaled. She turned swiftly as she felt his magic shifting and glanced upward, into the light of the full moon.

 

“SIRIUS!” she screamed as she rushed the man. Remus slumped forward, breathing hard as his eyes rolled back into his head. Sirius was at her side in an instant. “He must have forgotten his wolfsbane.” She reasoned. “Severus, get the others away.”

 

“You too, Serena. Come on!” Severus argued.

 

“No! I can help him!” The man's body was rapidly transforming and she pressed her palm into his forehead, trying to find the man in his mind, but he was rapidly fading to the wolf. She sent calming magic towards him, but it had no effect, and she knew what she would have to do.

 

Right now, Remus needed a pack. He needed help to protect the others from himself. As the transformation completed the werewolf howled and began to prowl forwards. Serena stepped back to where Blaise and Draco stood. Hades jumped off her shoulder and waited calmly at her feet. She handed them her wand and ripped off her robes, giving them her time turner and jewelry. She stripped off her blouse, wearing only her skirt and cami and stepped out of her shoes.

 

“Serena, what are you doing?” they asked in disbelief. Here she was, stripping before a werewolf attack.

 

“Something I should have worked harder for a long time ago.” Sirius had now taken on the form of Padfoot, launching towards Lupin and trying to pin him down. Severus reached for her and she smacked his hand way. She shifted her focus inward and used her magic to force her body to change. She felt her bones breaking and reforming, her muscles shifting and rippling as her form changed.

 

A small silver wolf howled and ran forward, rushing towards Sirius and Lupin and jumping into the fray, biting the werewolves ankles. Hades and Crookshanks ran with her, distracting Lupin as best they could and she had the fleeting thought to wonder if there was some Kneazle in Hades too, despite his small size. Lupin turned towards her, snapping his jaws as he tried to reach her and she leapt out of his reach as Sirius launched at his back, knocking him down. Serena bit the back of his neck, pinning him carefully, trying not to harm him as she pushed her way into Sirius' mind, establishing brief contact between them.

 

_He won't thank you for being gentle. Do what you must._

 

She immobilized him with her magic, but Lupin's own magic snapped out, releasing him as he sprung upwards, only to be tackled by the two as they rolled down a hill and towards a lake. Her mental contact with Sirius broke with her focus. She was fighting hard, panting for breath, and her ankle felt broken from landing wrong, but she healed it quickly and continued, unable to do anything but pin Remus for mere seconds.

 

In the distance she heard a howling, and Lupin sprang upwards, darting away from them. Another howl came from a different direction, and she struggled for breath, summoning their clothing as they transformed. She turned away and dressed quickly before rushing to a half dressed Sirius. His shirt hung open, baring his tattoos as he panted for breath, and she sent her magic to him, healing several broken ribs and an ankle. She hefted him up, and together they stumbled down a hill, the cats walking with them slowly. She heard heavy footsteps behind them, and soon Harry was bracing Sirius on the other side.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Just a little worn out. Haven't done that in years...” Sirius said through panted breaths as they collapsed beside the lake at the edge of the forest. They were near their usual clearing as they lounged, random howls still sounding through the forest. Finally Sirius sat up. “We should get back to the castle.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“But before we go, I would like you both to know that no matter what happens, no matter where you are, you are welcome with me. Just write me a letter, and I will be there as soon as I can be. No matter how this night ends. You two are the only things that kept me sane in Azkaban. The thought of protecting you both was enough for me to fight against the Dementors influence. I won't go back on that now.”

 

Serena smiled and took one of his hands as Harry gripped his other, and together they lifted Sirius back to his feet. He hugged them both, and the smile was just fading from Serena's face as the cold began to settle around her. She stiffened, and turned to Harry. He had stiffened too, and she reached for her wand before remembering she had given it to Draco instead of leaving it in her pocket..

 

“Shit . . . Draco has my wand.” Harry was glancing around, searching for the approaching Dementors. She gripped his face tightly. “Harry, you can do this!”

 

He hesitated just as the cloaks swooped out of the sky and a sadness seeped into Serena. She tried to cast the charm wandlessly, and found she had little success. She heard the beginning of the screaming, and looked over to see Harry had produced a weak shield form, but it wouldn't be enough. Hundreds of Dementors swarmed towards them. She felt her knees give out as she sank to the ground and Sirius fell to his hands and knees beside her. Harry tried the charm again before he too collapsed and the Dementors descended. A sinking feeling filled Serena as her vision went blurry and the screaming grew louder, she could hear James now, telling Lily to run, to save her and Harry. She glanced to the side as her vision began to fade out and watched as the dementor attacking Sirius pulled back his hood. She saw a small silver orb begin to rise from Sirius' mouth, followed by two bright white lights. She felt herself scream as the world turned black.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Serena sat bolt upright, glancing around to find herself in the hospital wing. She jumped up, finding Hermione by Harry's beside. He was just coming around, and Ron was passed out beside him. Draco seemed to be unconscious as well. “What time is it?

 

Hermione looked at her, bewildered. “Nearly midnight. Serena, what's the matter?”

 

“Where is Sirius?!” she ran towards the doors as they burst open and Dumbledore stepped inside. “Professor, Sirius is innocent! We have to save him-”

 

“Listen closely, for there is little time. You must work quietly, carefully, and two lives can be saved this night. The minister is here and will not listen to reason. He will be administering the Kiss to Sirius Black at midnight.” Serena noticed that the man didn't seem at all surprised by her claim, and filed that information away for later, focusing on the task at hand.

 

“And Petigrew?”

 

“Vanished.”

 

She swore. “Our charms dropped during the transformation didn't they?”

 

“Yes, they did. He stole your wand from Draco, knocked him out, and used it to get away. Now ladies, Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwicks office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. Five turns should do it, and you should best be back here by midnight, yes?”

 

She and Hermione nodded, and Blaise watched on grimly as Dumbledore left. He turned and swiped her things off of Draco's bedside table.

 

“What was that about?” Harry asked.

 

“Blaise, give it here.” He immediately handed her the time turner, her wand, and her other jewelry. She strapped it on as Hermione explained the basics to Harry, wrapping the chain around them both. She did the same with Blaise and twisted the outer ring five times. The room blurred around them until they stood in an empty hospital wing. Blaise blinked once, and Harry looked around in shock. The bell of the clock tower chimed.

 

“Seven o'clock. Where were we at seven o'clock?” Hermione asked

 

“Hagrid's,” Serena answered immediately as she grabbed Blaise's hand and took off at a run, Hermione on her heels. “Careful, we can't be seen!”

 

“What in the hell is this about?” Harry asked.

 

They skidded to a stop at the entrance hall where they watched Serena and Draco vanish with Ron. Serena skidded to a stop and pulled Harry and Hermione back around a column, hiding behind a suit of armor, though Harry stuck his head back out to gawk before he ducked back in.

 

“What is going on?”

 

She and Hermione withdrew the time turners. “Harry, these are time turners. McGonagall gave them to us at the beginning of first term. They allow us to travel through time,” Hermione explained.

 

“This is how we have been getting to classes all year, and studying, and Quidditch, and sleeping. You name it. I've been in five places at once. It's hell to keep track of. You can't be seen by any of your other selves, or you're liable to murder yourself.”

 

“Merlin. So why are we all using it?”

 

“Because there is a difference we can make. Not just for Sirius,” Hermione supplied.

 

“When the executioner lifted the axe, I saw no blood on it. We have to save Buckbeak. He can get Sirius out of here before Fudge can use the Kiss. Come on!” She darted out, streaking across the grounds and into the forest. They snuck along the tree line until they stood by the side of Hagrid's hut. They watched themselves come out the back as the others went in the front.

 

“This is bloody weird,” Harry muttered, only to be shushed by Hermione.

 

When Harry went to move forward, Serena held him back. “Not yet. We're still too close.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“I can sense it. That's how I've kept me and Mimi from running into ourselves all year. I can detect our magic. Now. Let's go!” She strode forwards swiftly, calming Buckbeak with her magic. When she and Harry bowed, the hippogriff immediately returned it.

 

“Come on, Buckbeak! Up!” Harry said, tugging his chain. “Come on, Beaky! We gotta go!” Serena glanced around and saw Hermione pointing to the post nearby. She turned, taking the ferrets off of the pole and stood beside Harry, holding one up.

 

“Come on! Get the ferret!”

 

Buckbeak leaped up, lunging forward. She threw it into the air and he caught it just as the door to Hagrid's hut opened. They froze and Serena heard Hermione suck in a breath behind her as Dumbledore loudly directed the attention of the men elsewhere. She nudged Harry, and together they quickly brought Buckbeak into the forest, backing well off the forest line as they hid, barely able to see through the tree's as the Executioner, who she now knew from overhearing the conversation in the hut, was named MacNair, brought his axe down into one of Hagrid's Pumpkins. She let out a breath of relief.

 

“Come on.” She had Blaise and Hermione each bow to Buckbeak. She handed the ferrets to Hermione and lead the way through the forest toward the shack. They tied Buckbeak to a tree, and headed up towards the Whomping Willow to wait. She and Blaise sat a bit apart from Hermione and Harry. She tuned out their quiet conversation as they watched the tree.

 

“I feel like we are forgetting something,” Blaise said.

 

She thought back over it and felt her eyes widen. “Because we are.” She stood abruptly. “We'll be back,” she said as she took Blaise's hand and spun her ring, rendering them invisible despite the noise they made. They rushed past another Blaise as he headed down towards the shack and saw him shake his head and mutter something about time turners before he continued.

 

“What was that you said?”

 

“Something about bloody time turners and their mad users.” She swatted him as she lifted the spell and knocked on Severus' door.

 

He opened it with a flourish and grimaced at her. “What now, Serena?”

 

“Black and Petigrew are at the Shack. He's innocent Sev. Please, just go and you'll see.”

 

“I'm assuming you're already there?”

 

She nodded and he sighed. “Alright. Be safe, you hear me?”

 

“Of course. You too. Oh, and when you run into Blaise next, take him with you.” He strode away quickly and she and Blaise followed more sedately until they had returned to their post by the tree. She sat directly beside Harry now, with Blaise on her other side. They waited for a while in silence until a small figure with short black hair appeared.

 

“What in the hell is Pansy doing?” Blaise asked quietly as they all watched the girl slip into the tree line beyond the Willow.

 

“From where she is standing? Signing her death wish. Remus will run that direction. She can't see me transform, or I'll be forced to register and explain my magic,” Serena said as she stood and twisted the ring around her finger. The others had just begun to exit the tunnel as she slid up behind Pansy.

 

“Shame you're always sticking your pug nose where it doesn't belong,” she said with a sneer. The girl jumped and spun around, glaring at her.

 

“How are you standing right here, when you're over there?”

 

Serena sighed, debating her options. She could tell the girl the truth, but she would have to knock her out anyway, so that seemed pointless. She could try to obliviate the girl, and remove her memory of the night, but she had never cast a memory charm, and didn't want to ruin the girls mind no matter how much she disliked her. Memory charms were precise magic that was more in Hermione's style. So that left her final option.

 

She sighed. “I would say I'm sorry for this, but I'm not, really.” Pansy looked behind her for a brief moment with terror, and Serena knew that Remus had begun to change even before she heard herself shout. The Confundus took effect, giving the girl a confused look before she toppled over from the Stunner. Serena twisted her ring, moving quickly back to the others, sidling up beside Harry.

 

“He's offered to take me in for the summers. Both of us. I know you're happy with Sev, but. . .”

 

“I'll think about it. I can stay regularly, if not always.”

 

Harry smiled at her. “So what changed your mind?”

 

She turned to look at him, watching green eyes identical to her own. “What do you mean?”

 

He gave her a wry smile. “Two years ago you wanted nothing to do with me.”

 

“Two years ago you wore your heart on your sleeve. Now, you trust me. You haven't outed my secrets yet, and . . . well, you're not awful.”

 

He scowled and nudged her, and she shoved him back in return. She heard loud howling and turned to see a small silver wolf and two small blurs jump into the fray.

 

“Had you done that before?” Blaise asked.

 

She shook her head. “I had tried, but I guess I never had a good enough reason to. Until... Until now.” As her focus shifted to fighting the werewolf, Serena saw her enchantments fall from Petigrew, and Severus' as well. He was too distracted trying to keep the others out of the fight. She wanted nothing more than to send her magic out and restrain Peter but then they were sure to be seen. She heard Hermione arguing softly with Harry and knew he wanted to do the same. She watched as the man who murdered her parents knocked out Draco and took her wand. She watched as Peter Petigrew escaped. Ron leapt forward, trying to help when Severus knocked him out. Harry was arguing vehemently with Severus. Hermione and Blaise stood just beyond them, anxiously watching the fight as they tumbled down the hill.

 

Serena scowled. “There was howling. That's what drew him off. It should be starting.”

 

She waited a moment before the pieces clicked and she swore. “Split up. Harry and Hermione go north. Keep him distracted and draw him away. Meet back at the lake as fast as you can.” She nudged Blaise and together they sprinted through the forest. Her skirt swished between her knees as she ran, but she was not able to care about her clothing when so many lives were in danger, including her own. They were closer than she would have liked, but she knew they had no choice. She tilted her head back, letting out a howl before she heard an answer and Lupin came crashing through the forest.

 

She tugged Blaise behind a tree as Lupin drew near, stalking nearer to them as she heard Hermione howl in the distance. As soon as he was farther away from them, they sprinted onward, out of breath when they stopped. It was Blaise who howled this time, and soon after Harry howled as well. She could no longer sense Lupin's magic, and had a feeling he was wandering into the distance in an attempt to find a potential mate. Several far off howls told her he would not be wandering alone tonight. She felt a pang of worry for the man, but knew he would be alright.

 

She took a moment to catch her breath before her eyes widened. “Sirius. The lake. We have to get back.” She sprinted off again, thankful for her training with Severus as she caught a second wind. She slid to a stop by the lake with Blaise beside her. She saw Harry and Hermione across the way and watched as the Dementors descended, the cold sweeping over her, though they didn't seem to notice her here.

 

Blaise shivered as well, and Serena clutched her head as a faint screaming started. “What drove them away?” Blaise asked.

 

“What?” she asked, confused and distracted by the dementors effect.

 

“What drove them away?” he asked more sharply.

 

She struggled to focus and remembered two white lights before she passed out. “Patronuses. Two of them. From the sides of the lake.”

 

“Where at?”

 

“I don't remember. I just know they were there.”

 

He turned her to face him and she felt her mind focus. “Serena, no one else is on the sides of the lake that can use that charm but you and Harry.”

 

“You could . . .”

 

“I've never tried it, and you know how tricky it is. It has to be you.”

 

“I've never succeeded... just some light... and it was more than that. It had a form...”

 

He turned her back around and grounded her with a hand in her own, pointing with his other hand. “Serena . . . . you're out of time.”

 

The dementor was leaning low over Sirius, and the silver orb and begun to float. She saw her self and Harry still attempting to cast patronuses, and she realized Blaise was right. She shared a quick look with her brother as realization dawned on them both and she held her wand out. Blaise squeezed her hand tightly in a silent gesture of his belief in her and she grounded herself in this moment, in the moment she could do a great good, with one of her best friends by her side, and her brother only a short ways away, helping her save their godfather.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” the twins yelled in unison, and white lights burst from the ends of their wands. Serena watched as a large silver bird flew lithely from her wand. It was a familiar bird, though she couldn't exactly place it as it swooped forward, joining Harry's stag as the two rushed the Dementors, chasing them away. The darkness fled her mind and the screaming faded away as she heard herself scream and pass out. She was breathing heavily as her wand dropped down to her side and she stared at the three limp bodies on the far side of the lake.

 

A hand squeezed hers and she turned to smile at Blaise, who was grinning broadly at her. “I knew you could do it.”

 

She smirked at him. “Of course I could.”

 

He swatted her arm and she laughed, bumping him with her hip when they heard voices coming, and he pulled her back into the trees, out of sight as Severus appeared with Hermione and Blaise on his heels. Two stretchers, likely carrying Ron and Draco, floated behind them. They split up, Severus checking Serena, Blaise checking Sirius, and Hermione checking Harry before they were all put on magical stretchers. She followed at a distance, catching up with Harry and Hermione on the way. They watched as Fudge stopped them at the door and separated Sirius, taking him up to lock him in the tower.

 

“Come on! We have to get Sirius out of there!”

 

“Buckbeak can't carry us all! He's not that strong!” Hermione said, and Serena thought for a moment before she threw her mind out, searching for a friend. When she found the mind she needed, she sent the location and her sense of urgency, and felt the mind respond.

 

“We're good. Let's go!” She ran towards where they had left Buckbeak. She bowed again, and unchained him when they heard wings above them. Goldywings landed softly beside them, and Serena turned, bowing to the Hippogriff as the others repeated the action. She bowed back, and approached slowly as Serena tossed her a ferret.

 

“Harry, take Hermione on BuckBeak. We're right behind you.” She carefully mounted Goldywings, and held out a hand to Blaise, who looked at the ground then up at her warily.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“Scared?” She smirked at him.

 

He smirked in return. “Never.” He took her hand and clambered up behind her. Hermione was just as reluctant, but got on nevertheless. She glanced at Blaise over her shoulder. “Hold on tight. This is much less smooth than a broom.” She whistled and dug her heels into Goldywings' flanks and the hippogriff lurched forward, gaining speed before extending her wings and launching into the air. Blaise yelped and gripped her waist tightly as she leaned low, letting the feeling of freedom overtake her. She smiled and laughed freely and she felt Blaise loosen his grip.

 

“There!” Hermione yelled, pointing to the right window. They pulled up next to it and Serena pointed at the window. “Bombarda!”

 

The window shattered, bursting apart. Sirius was shackled, but unguarded. Hermione cast an Alohamora, breaking the shackles that held him to the wall and the man rubbed his wrists.

 

“How . . . How . . .?”

 

“We don't have much time! Get on! MacNair has gone to get the Dementors!” Harry explained, and without another moment's hesitation, Sirius was on the back of Buckbeak. They flew to the top of the tower, where they all dismounted, and Serena bowed to Goldywing's, thanking her before sending her on her way.

 

“Go on, it won't take them long to check on you,” Harry said.

 

“How . . . how are the others? Draco and Ron?”

 

“They're fine. But really, you should go,” Blaise said

 

“How can I ever thank-” the man began.

 

“GO!!” they all shouted and Sirius wheeled around, steering Buckbeak into the sky. They watched as he grew smaller and smaller, fading out of sight when Hermione gasped.

 

“We have ten minutes to get back to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us – before Dumbledore locks the door.”

 

“Let's go!” Serena said and grabbed her brother, who was still staring into the distance. Blaise took her other hand and one of Hermione's and twisted the ring on Serena's finger, rendering them all invisible. They had to stop when they heard Fudge arguing with someone, then they were stopped by a gloating Peeves. They skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary just as Dumbledore stepped out. Serena spun her ring as they all became visible. He withdrew his wand and smiled at them from under his mustache.

 

“Well?”

 

“They're free. They're safe,” Hermione said quickly.

 

“Yes- well- it sounds like- Yes. Get inside.” The others headed in, but Serena stopped in the center of the doorway and turned to face Dumbledore.

 

“Why didn't he have a trial?”

 

The man visibly stiffened before her. The shuffling of foot steps stopped as they all turned to listen to the one question they desperately wanted an answer to. “What do you mean, Miss Potter?”

 

“You knew. You knew that it was Peter. You knew that Sirius was innocent, yet you let him rot for twelve years. You didn't try to get him a trial. And you didn't even bother to question why i thought Sirius was innocent before we left. What was the point of it all?”

 

“Certainly this isn't the time, dear,” He said, trying to brush her off but she continued to block the dorway, staring him down. He stared at her shrewdly, and again tried to enter her mind. She snarled at him and stepped closer, the others watching through the open door.

 

“I don't know what your motives were, Dumbledore, but let me make it quite clear. The moment I have my heirship, Sirius will be a free man. And there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me or to hide the truth. I don't know what game you're playing, thinking you can control so many lives and pull the strings without a damn soul knowing the wiser. But I do, and you will not get the better of me, _Professor_.” She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, locking it before she stalked towards her bed and began pacing.

 

“Serena, You should sit down. You've used a lot of magic. And with the Dementor attack, you haven't had any chocolate,” Hermione began worriedly. But Draco cut her off, sitting up groggily.

 

“You two, always fainting at the Dementors. They barely affect me. I don't understand why they get you so bad.”

 

Blaise stiffened and glared at the blonde. “Dangerous territory, Draco.”

 

Serena turned and faced him. Her frustration and anger with Dumbledore had not yet abated, and while she knew it was unfair to take it out on Draco, she found she was quite angry with him, too. She didn't raise her voice, but spoke in a sharp, cold tone that had ronald waking with a jump. “Of course they don't affect you, Draco. You've been spoiled from birth. You don't have any awful memories to be forced to relive over and over again. When they get near you, you don't hear your mother screaming, pleading for our lives.” She gestured to Harry. “You don't hear your father telling your mother to run, because Voldemort is there, and there is no real escape. You don't hear them dying. You don't hear him laughing.” She was shaking now, silent tears tracking down her cheeks as Draco looked at her in shock. His usually pale skin was all but drained of color. She could see that he was fighting himself. Fighting between being the Heir his father wanted, or the person he was. Fighting between maintaining appearances or comforting his friend.

 

“And to know that Peter, who gave them up for nothing is free, out there some where in the forest doesn't help. Not to Remus, who is currently running around as a werewolf with no control over his mind. Or Sirius, who is flying away on a hippogriff to avoid an unwarranted death sentence. You don't have Dumbledore, one of the most skilled Legillimens of our age, trying to break into your mind at least once a week. You don't have the most powerful wizards on both sides of the war gunning for you, trying to use you in some way or another. So no, Draco, I wouldn't expect you to understand. But you could have fucking _asked_.”

 

“Serena . . . I” She turned away, moving over to Blaise, who held an arm out for her. She laid her head on his shoulder, soaking the fabric of his shirt with silent, angry tears. She hated the idea of crying in front of so many people, hated crying ever, but it seemed to happen more and more lately. The closer people got to her, the more she was hurt, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

 

Another arm went around her and Draco carefully pulled her away from Blaise, pulling her against him. “I'm sorry, Serena. I should have asked. And I'm sorry you have been through all that. And I'm sorry I'm a right git. But please, stop crying.”

 

She sniffled weakly. “And a prat.”

 

“What?”

 

“You forgot to mention that you are a prat. A spoiled rotten prat.”

 

He snorted. “And you put up with me anyway.”

 

“Considering I was adopted by your godfather, I doubt I have much choice.”

 

He laughed and rolled his eyes and she drew away from him, shoving him roughly. She sat down on her bed, and Hermione came to join her. “How long?”

 

“How long what?”

 

“Did you know. About Sirius.”

 

“That first Hogsmeade trip. I knew then.”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“Would you have believed me?”

 

Hermione sighed. “No, probably not. I was so worried with classes and all that as well....”

 

“Yeah, I know you were.”

 

“How did you find time?”

 

“I used mine a lot more often than you did. I slept in our rooms most school days, then went to classes and did homework late and went back to go to bed. I made time, because he was important.”

 

“You know, our permits last until we are seventeen. McGonagall will want them back, but technically . . .”

 

“Absolutely not. I am not doing this again next year. No more Muggle Studies. And, while Hagrid is nice and all, I don't think I'll be continuing his class either. You guys are closer friends with him than I am. He won't be that upset if I drop. He never liked me anyway. That way my classes are more manageable.”

 

“I suppose that makes sense.”

 

Serena sighed. “I doubt we can go back to our dorms with it being so late. I've officially been up for twenty three hours, not to mention a dementor attack, my first animagus change, and magical exhaustion, so if you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed.”

 

“Alright. See you in the morning.”

 

“See you.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Book Three! thank you to those who have stuck with me, and thank you to everyone new! Four will be starting shortly! please make sure you're subscribed to the series!! Thanks so much!!
> 
>  
> 
> *************This work is finished, but is in revision. I do not like the direction this story is going in, as I have made a change in the fourth book that has drastically narrowed the depth of my writing. This story is being reworked, and book four will be edited as well before I post anything further.*********

When she woke the next morning, Serena felt loads better. She batted Madame Pomphrey off and swiftly left the Infirmary while the others slept, heading straight to Remus' office.

 

“Remus! Let me in! I know you're in there.”

 

“No. Surely you must hate me.”

 

She sighed and forced the door to open, striding inside and closing it behind her. She immediately began preparing hot chocolate, not looking at the discouraged werewolf. She knew he would most likely be a bit self conscious. “Remus, you could bite me and I still wouldn't hate you.” 

 

“Yes, you would.”

 

“No, I wouldn't. Because you wouldn't have been the one that bit me. It would have been the wolf. I felt your mind Remus, and tried to help you fight against it.”

 

“I know you did, but-”

 

“And I understand very well what you went through. I would never blame you for something you have no control over.”

 

He was quiet for a moment. “Word has gotten out, you know.”

 

She sighed. “Damn. I hoped that my Confundus on Pansy was strong enough that she would think she hallucinated that part. And the two Serena's bit. She was hiding in the woods behind the Willow before we left the tunnel. I thought about an Obliviate, but I had never cast it before, and I didn't want to permanently damage the girl. I'm sorry, Remus.”

 

“It's not your fault, you did the right thing. It would have gotten out eventually. Either way, the parents are calling for my retirement. It was nice enough for Dumbledore to give me the job here. I will not impose any longer.”

 

“Where will you go?”

 

“Wherever the wind takes me. I hope to find Sirius, and find a way to be happy.”

 

She smiled at him and summoned parchment and a quill, swiftly writing out several addresses before levitating it to him. “Any one of these are at your disposal. I gave Sirius the location of Potter Manor and how to find the other properties. I have a feeling I will be spending most of my time at Potter Manor this year. I will be retrieving Harry from the muggles to claim our heirship rings, if nothing else. And if I find no blood wards there, then I will make damned sure that he never has to return. You are welcome with us whenever, Remus. Both of you. And there will always be a supply of Wolfsbane in my cupboards for you, you understand that?”

 

He looked up and gave her a small smile. “You remind me so much of your mother. Just as your brother reminds me of your father.”

 

“Good. Maybe you'll listen to me then.”

 

He chuckled. “I will. I will keep this in mind, and see you over the summer. For now, I must rest before I pack my things.”

 

Serena smiled and ruffled his hair as she handed him a mug of hot chocolate. “See you later, Moony.”

 

He smiled at her. “It's about time you got a name of your own, you know. That was an impressive transformation. The youngest ever I believe.”

 

She smiled. “When you think of one, let me know.”

 

“I think, that for now at least, I'll go with Storm,” he said with a soft smile. 

 

She laughed and let herself out, heading towards the grounds. The school was fairly empty, since the rest were visiting Hogsmeade. She saw Harry run past her, and knew he was going to see Remus. She walked aimlessly, Draco and Blaise joining her at some point before she found herself standing in front of Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

 

She sighed. “I've found myself standing here several times this year. I think . . . I think something in the Chamber is calling to me, to my magic. Drawing me nearer. There has to be more there than a dead basilisk. Something the school wants me to find.”

 

Severus swept up behind them and pushed the door open. “Come along then. I wish to collect the rest of the basilisk, and there is no better time for you to go than when the school is empty and we have your back.”

 

She glanced over, and the boys nodded. Serena smiled and entered the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle appeared from a faucet. “Back again, Serena?”

 

“Hello, Myrtle. Sorry to disturb you. I only wish to explore the Chamber.”

 

“Good luck down there.” The ghost whizzed away, and Serena stepped up to a familiar old sink. She stared at it for a moment before she hissed.

 

“ _Open_.” The sinks drew backwards, forming a large hole that she jumped into without hesitation. She slid through the pipes and landed on her feet at the bottom, the others tumbling out behind her. She snickered at them before she took a deep breath and marched forwards, past the rock she had moved from the cave in. Past the gigantic shed skin to the next door. When she stood there, she glanced to each side, and found a door on either side of her that she hadn't noticed before. She drew in a breath, and hissed, watching all three doors open. She pointed ahead.

 

“Sev, the Basilisk is that way . . . How did I not notice these before?” Blaise and Draco were inspecting the other doors with her. Severus went ahead, and Serena followed the pull, taking the door to her left. She strode through it carefully, her magic alert as she came out in what looked to have been Salazar Slytherin's private quarters. Blaise entered and whistled.

 

“He sure left a lot behind.” The room was lavish, though out of date. Metal objects of all kinds littered the room, giving it an expensive look. The walls were lined with books, and there were snakes everywhere.

 

“For his Heir, of course. For Voldemort. Don't touch anything, the magic in here is thick and dark.” She strode forwards carefully, walking directly to the bookshelf. She glanced through the volumes, coming across a journal. She withdrew it carefully and opened it, reading the title in the front before she swore. Looking back up at the shelves, she spotted several books that looked just like the one in her hands. They were nearly identical, the only difference being a set of numbers on the spine.

 

“These . . . These are Salazar's journals. His notes. Merlin he studied every dark topic imaginable.” She skimmed the book she held, which seemed to detail what was in the other books, which were all marked by numbers. She swore when she read the topics Enlightenment Charm, Horcruxes, Prophecies, and Bloodlines. She quickly removed each of those books from the shelf, finding they held no innate magic of their own, and handed them to Blaise, who put them in the pocket of his robes, since she had not worn her own.

 

Next, she let the pulling sensation draw her forward, where she came across a potion. A stasis charm was cast over it, and beside it was another set of notes.

 

“If brewed correctly, the Draught of Enlightenment will allow the drinker to remove any given wizard of their magic entirely. This is modeled after my research on the enlightenment charm, and the ablilities of anyone who could successfully withstand the charm.” She gaped at the paper, finding that she had no words as she continued to read, Draco and Blaise reading over her shoulders. "If taken in small, regular doses, the potion would gradually open its user to magic, and not stunt their mind like the charm does to adults."

 

“In addition, the drinker would be able to transfer that magic into another item or being. This would allow the user to remove magic from muggleborns and gift it to pureblooded squibs, effectively cleansing muggleborns from our society without causing death, as one with the Enlightenment Draught or Charm would be able to choose whether the witch or wizards drained of their magic can survive by changing their body so it no longer required magic to survive.” Beneath it was a list of ingredients, and it seemed that the potion had been completed and left for fifty years.

 

“That's . . . That's why he did this to me.” Silent tears tracked down her cheek.

 

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked as Severus entered from the main chamber.

 

She struggled to compose herself, to keep her voice from shaking. “Voldemort brewed that. I feel his magic on it. That's why I've been drawn here. But he had to leave the Chamber during the attacks, or the school would have closed. He had no where else to go, and he stopped coming once Myrtle haunted the bathroom. It was too risky. Then, when he left, he couldn't come back. Dumbledore wouldn't let him. He couldn't retrieve his potion. So when he was faced with me and Harry, after he killed our parents, who was going to stop him? He thought Harry would be dead any minute, but what about me? I could be helpful or harmful, or he could have killed me there. Instead, he decided to try the charm that the potion of his dreams had been modeled after. He made me with the intention of having me purge muggleborns of magic . . . .”

 

Blaise stared at her, mouth dropped open in shock. Draco was glaring at the potion warily, and Severus spoke. “If that's true, then this is the most dangerous potion ever created.”

 

“But... wouldn't that make Serena the most dangerous person alive? She could strip us of our magic if she wanted to,” Draco reasoned.

 

Blaise turned to her. “Can you?”

 

“I don't know! It's not like I've ever tried! But . . .” She remembered the magic calling to her at the beginning of the year, every students magic begging to be used. “Yeah . . . yeah, I could. That's why it was so strong on the train here, the urge to use magic. The longer I've been around everyone, the better. It stabilized around my friends because I didn't want to take their magic, but the others . . . I could have inadvertently drained everyone of their magic. I'm . . . . I'm not a tool. I'm a weapon.”

 

“No,” Severus said fiercley, and she turned to look at him. “You are a person, and a brilliant and wonderful one at that. Your magic has the potential to be a weapon, but you forget, Serena, that _you_ control the magic. Not him, you. And you have done a damn good job of doing so this year, with minimal help from the castle. I stand by what I said last year. If you turn yourself against him, you could be his greatest downfall, because you alone have the ability to strip him of his magic.”

 

She shook her head. “He will have thought of that. He's not exactly trusting. He has some defense against that, but I don't know what.” She sighed, staring again at the potion. “What do we do with this? It's too dangerous to just leave here.”

 

Severus thought for a long while. “We take it to the ley lines. The ley lines and the school will absorb the magic of the potion, and if anyone should be deemed to great of a threat to Hogwarts, she'll be better able to diminish their magic.”

 

Her head snapped to Severus. “You're not thinking-”

 

“That she will limit Dumbledore? I certainly hope not, because right now, he is keeping Voldemort at bay. But when the time is right? Maybe.” He gently scooped the vial up, tucking it into his robes. She knew he would take it to the Ley Lines later that afternoon.

 

She nodded, and turned to the bookshelf, withdrawing the books on potions and handing them to Severus. “Salazar's. Guard them well.” He nodded and took the offered books, leading them out. “Did you need help harvesting the basilisk?” She asked.

 

“Yes. It was much larger than I thought. I didn't believe you when you said it was twenty feet long, but it's actually over thirty.” She nodded and turned down the corridor, leading the way into the chamber. When they got to the corpse, they all cast levitation spells to lift it's remaining length out of the water, and Severus gasped. “Shit, Serena.”

 

She ignored him and stared upwards at the Statue of Salazar. “I'd bet that other room was his potions room, right Sev?”

 

The man nodded. “I took the ingredients. They will be most useful in the years to come.”

 

“Then there is only one place left to explore.” She strode forward, past the dead basilisk to the base of the Statue. “ _Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four,_ ” she hissed. Salazar's mouth opened, and Serena took a deep breath just as Blaise took her hand. She smiled, launching them both upwards until they landed in the mouth of the statue. She lit the room with a wandless spell and saw a ramp downwards to her left. She frowned and followed it down cautiously, Blaise on her heels, wand at the ready.

 

When they reached the bottom, Serena gasped. “Blaise . . . . Are those?”

 

He swallowed audibly and nodded. “Basilisk eggs.”

 

She sent her magic out carefully, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Stasis charm, and I don't sense any intelligence in them. I don't think they're incubated at all, though they seem prepared.”

 

“Ready to find out? We can't just leave a nest of basilisk eggs in the school. The charm will stop eventually.”

 

She nodded and tugged him partway up the ramp with her. She pointed her wand at the nest, using her wand to channel her magic more precisely. “Bombarda!” The blasting hex shattered the stasis charm and sent bits of shell flying about the room. When she looked back, she saw an object laying among the eggshells. She gasped and bent forward, summoning it to her outstretched hand.

 

The wand flew directly to her, but she stopped it an inch from her palm, inspecting it's magic. “Blaise . . . I think that this is Salazar's wand.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

She nodded and inspected the dark length of wood. It was gnarled and twisted, but held an innate power. The wand itself wasn't dark, even if the wizard who had wielded it was.

 

“But why is it here?”

 

“He couldn't risk taking it with him. He used it to build the chamber, so he must have left his original behind for his heir. But even Voldemort never found it.” She gripped the wand tightly. “Priori Incantato”!” she said, and a green haze flicked out of the end of the wand. She grimaced and said the spell again, finding nothing but green haze. She frowned. “Deletrius Totalus.” She removed all record of prior spells from the wand.

 

“That wand has killed many people.”

 

“No. It's owner killed many people.”

 

“But if the wand chooses the wizard, is that really the case?”

 

She frowned. “Either way, I'm taking it with me. I barely use a wand anyway. If nothing else, I can give it to Ollivander or sell it at Borgin and Burkes.”

 

Blaise snorted. “Give it to Draco. He'd love it.”

 

She laughed and they walked up the ramp. She gently lowered them down beside Sev and Draco, who were arm deep in the basilisks mouth, removing fangs and venom glands. She frowned, remembering her reading. “What are you going to do with the fangs?”

 

“Grind them up,” Severus said.

 

She frowned more deeply. “Save me some, intact.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I asked you to. If it turns out I don't need them, I'll give them back.”

 

He scowled at her, obviously wondering what she could possibly need them for, but nodded, and she set to work with Blaise, stripping the scales off of the snake. Draco glanced over at them. “What did you find in there?”

 

She frowned at her feet. “Salazar's first wand. I found several killing curses on it, but I removed them.”

 

“You're serious? Can I see it?”

 

She looked at Severus, who shrugged, and handed it to Draco. He marveled over the wand. “Do you . . . . do you mind if I keep it?”

 

“I was hoping you would. Mine is enough of a handful. I don't need another.”

 

He smirked at her and pocketed the wand. When they had finished getting everything Severus deemed useful, they went back to the surface. The next few days were quiet as rumors about Sirius flew. She saw that Harry was more down than usual, and approached him on the train, sitting down across from him in the Trio's compartment.

 

“No news is good news, you know.”

 

“I know, but it's just . . . I wasn't going to have to go back to the Dursleys, you know?”

 

She smiled. “Well, I guess I forgot to tell you, but I'll be there to get you out on our birthday. We can claim our heirship rings this year, and then petition for a trial for Sirius.”

 

Harry gaped at her. “You're going to come and get me out? Alone?”

  
She smiled. “Would you rather I bring a welcoming party? The Dursley's will be a pain enough with me.”

 

“How will you get there?”

 

She smirked. “Leave that to me.”

 

He raised an eyebrow before Ron spoke. “Don't forget about the Quidditch World Cup! Dad is trying to get us all tickets!”

 

“Oh yeah. Draco mentioned something about that. I think Lucius is trying to buy him over with tickets. I doubt I'll be going.”

 

“What?! Why not?” Ron asked.

 

She shrugged. “No ticket. I could spend a fortune on them but there's not point if I'm not with friends.”

 

“Well then, when we get tickets, I'll make sure we have an extra for you, and Blaise too if he'd like,” Ron replied.

 

Serena felt her eyes widen. “You'd really do that for us? Slytherins?”

 

He shrugged and turned a bit pink, looking out the window. She frowned slightly. “Thanks, Ron. I'll keep you posted. Who knows? Lucius may try to buy us all.”

 

She turned back to Harry. “Hold on until July. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

 

He smiled back at her. “Alright. Keep in touch.”

 

“I will. Have a great summer you three!”

 

She turned and went back to her own compartment. She sat down between Blaise and Draco across from Tracey and Theo. She glanced at Blaise. “I think Weasley just invited the two of us to the Quidditch World cup if Lucius doesn't get us in.”

 

Blaise raised a brow at her. “Did he now? That makes, what, two of the six Weasley boys?” She frowned and swatted him and he laughed heartily while their friends scowled.

 

“What does he mean by that?” Draco asked.

 

“Absolutely nothing,” They replied in unison, which made them laugh harder. Draco scowled, but didn't press them for answers. The had been on the train for several hours when Hermione burst into their compartment and practically dragged Serena back to her own. A small gray owl was hooting happily and flying in circles around the compartment, but it was the letter that Harry held that caught her eye. She rushed to his side and read the update from Sirius. She smiled, and patted her brother's knee.

 

“He'll be fine.” She smiled and went back to her compartment just as the train rolled to a stop. As usual, Blaise helped her pull her trunk down, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She led the way off the train, watching Harry carefully as he made his way over to the barrier, back to the muggle world of their youth. She took a deep breath and turned away, walking towards the floo, heading to their ancestral home. She had a lot of work to do before July 31st.

 


End file.
